I've Lost My Identity
by Ascoeur
Summary: Kagami's developing feelings for Konata.She's frustrated,then one morning she wakes up a boy?BACK-AND-FORTH from girl 2 boy, she's now a gender bender!latest chapter: The rescue plan is on, random things are happening, and a twist at the end?
1. This is the Beginning of her Misfortunes

Just a short fic…maybe? I don't know it depends on if you guys like it and want me to go on ^^, **so please review okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I've lost my Identity?**

Ryoo High School, where part of the future generation of Japan lie. Here we find our favorite four girls currently in class, though one of them is in for something she would have never expected could be possible.

_Class is so boring….I wish I could just go home already and play with the new games I got for Christmas…the dating Sims today are really great. Especially with those new Moe characters! _thought Konata.

Konata then looked to her right to see Tsukasa dozing off while trying to pay attention in class, that was indeed a battle that would go on and on until the bell rang. She then looked over at Miyuki.

_As I thought. _Miyuki was paying attention in class, very interested in what the teacher had to say.

_sigh….I want to have lunch already. _She looked over at where her teacher, Ms. Kuroi, was writing on the board. She looked up to catch a glimpse of the clock. _Just 20 more minutes of torture. _

**SMACK!**

_Ouchie…_konata got hit by her teacher, kuroi sensei. "PAY ATTENTION, KONATA!"

T^T -- Konata right about now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while in a certain tsundere's class_._

_Okay, even I can get bored with so much studying, the stress is killing me. This where I wonder why I didn't take up home-schooling. Maybe I could get more sleep if I did that. I wonder how konata manages every day. But then REALLY thinking about it, she always has that lazy look on her face. She must be tired all the time…, _thought Kagami_. For the first time in my life, I actually want the bell to ring and get out of here…to lunch…with konata…and Miyuki…and Tsukasa…and Konata…and...wait, didn't I already mention her!?_

"Oi, Hiiragi, pay attention!" Misao whispered to Kagami.

"Wow….for the first time in this life you're actually the one that's telling _me_ to pay attention," she whispered whispered back.

"Well…" she shrugged. "I don't really get what's happening…and we're going to have homework so…I REALLY need you to pay attention so you can explain it to me later, maybe?" She finished her sentence putting on an innocent smile.

_Of course, I should've known,_ Kagami thought. _Well just 20 more minutes left. I better get back to planet earth now; after all, I don't have someone to rely on for this stuff. _

Kagami shot a glare at Misao, but agreed to the whole "helping each other out" thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang. Kagami made her way to Konata's class. To be honest, she had been having this weird feeling about her friend, lately. She had been anting to go to her house more often, just to see her and, sometimes, nag her about hor study habits on such. Well, she wasn't much into the rambling part, but the seeing her part, it was almost as if she was the light of her day--the only thing she looked forward to, really. Those feelings made Kagami uneasy.

She opened the door to her friends' classroom, all set with her lunch box and a smile.

"Oh, Kagamin!" Konata ran over to her friend and hugged her."Miss me?"

And as it was expected of her, she replied, "Honestly, do you have to do that everytime I come in?"

"You know you love it~" the blue-haired girl jested.

"No," Kagami replied bluntly. "I don't. Please, get off me?"

"You're no fun," Konata pouted, removing herself from the tsundere, and returning to the table she and her other two friends, Tsukasa and Miyuki, had clamped together.

"Sheesh, I can't believe I've stuck around with her for this long,"Kagami said to herself under her breath as she, too, went over to the table and opened her lunch box ready to eat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Lunch was over, Kagami had to go back to her class, and wait at least two more hours before starting the walk back home with her friends. She returned to 3-C, being greeted by Misao and Ayano at the door, then proceeded to sitting down at her desk until her teacher started up class once again

When he school bell rang for one last time throughout the day, signaling classes to be over, she spotted her friends through the glass window waiting for her outside. When she saw Konata, all of a sudden, she became nervous. She had never had a problem with walking home with Konata and the others before…so why now? Suddenly, she didn't feel like going home with her anymore, or the rest of them for that matter. She wanted to sort these feelings out…she hated getting all mushy over that stupid otaku.

She ran out of the classroom, down the stairs, and out the school building to meet them, only to tell them she wasn't going.

"But why~ Kagamin?" Konata whined, in that childish manner of hers. Seriously…She sounded like a pesky kid that wasn't told where babies came from and started to beg for the answer.

"A-Am I a bother to nee-Chan?" Tsukasa was getting all teary, thinking she was the reason Kagami had decided t skip this one out.

"N-now Let's not go that far. It's not that I'm annoyed by you guys, I just have this after school thing to do, okay, Tsukasa?" Kagami turned to her twin to get her approval, she then dropped the tear act, and nodded, deciding for once to act maturely and walk home along with only Miyuki and Konata.

"Alright, I understand, Kagami-san," said Miyuki with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Miyuki," gratefully said Kagami, releasing a sigh of relief.

But Konata was still suspicious of Kagami. Why didn't she want to come along? She knew something was wrong with her friend.

"Kagamin, you sure you don't want me to stay with you? You know, until you're done with what you have to do here," Konata asked with a very caring tone that made Kagami's heart skip a beat--though, nervous.

"W-what? No, thanks, Konata," Kagami refused the offer. One, because she wants to be alone, and two, she HAD no after-school activity to take care of in the first place--what was she going to tell her?

"Alright then, just don't miss me too much~" said Konata in a taunting, sing-song tone. Clearly expecting the usual reaction from Kagami.

"Seriously, the mood was so great, too, " Kagami said sighing, reproaching the girl...in a way. She was blushing so she turned around back to the building quick enough to hide the red. She loved her teasing but would never say it.

And with that Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were off.

Kagami waited in her classroom until she lost sight of them, then headed out of the building herself.

After a while, she walked over to a nearby park and started swinging on a swing. She started to recall when she started feeling like this over Konata. She was very confused…so much that it hurt her.

About one hour passed until she realized where she was, what she was doing, what time it was, and that she had homework.

_Crap, I better leave, I've been out here an awful lone time, my family must be worried.' _And with that thought, she was off taking the train back home.

When she got home, a worried Tsukasa welcomed her with a tight hug.

"Can't breathe…Tsukasa…," Kagami choked out.

Tsukasa then let go of her. They talked for a bit, and then Kagami cut Tsukasa off by telling her she had homework. Tsukasa understood and Kagami went upstairs.

She fell back on her bed, obviously tired out. She stayed like that for about 5 minutes, then stood up, and headed for her desk to do her homework. She was done with it in less than thirty minutes, though.

_Finally, _thought Kagami, relieved._ I can go to sleep..._

She headed over to her sisters' rooms, said good night to each one of them, and then returned to her respective room to sleep.

_Sigh…sometimes I wish I were someone else… this life is just too complicated…I can't deal with Konata, anymore, _Kagami thought in her worn-out state.

And with that, she fell asleep.

The next morning, at about 6:30 a.m., Kagami woke up….but she didn't feel like waking up, her head, her arms, her leg, her entire body felt heavy. Maybe she was coming down with a fever?

_That would really suck if I got sick,_ Kagami complained in her thoughts. _Better try to get up then…_

She struggled to get herself out of bed, and then when she finally did, she headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at what she saw next in the mirror.

Right where she was standing, in front of the restroom mirror, she saw, not herself, but another person…a guy, a cute guy.

_W-what's going on here????!!"_ she thought, desperately seeking an answer. _Who **is **this GUY!?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, this is my first story ever, which may be why the writing is not so grand. But I'l improve, I promise! And when I do, I'll come back and revise each chapter. I am one of the few that will actually try so don't give up on me, now, okay? Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters.


	2. Under the Rain: Missing Kagami

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUKCY STAR T^T!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I-I'm a _guy!?_" Kagami couldn't believe what was occurring.

"This…this is impossible!" She mumbled to herself rather loudly, still facing the mirror with desbelief.

She blasted out of the bathroom before any of her sisters could come in and see her. Of course, no one would believe her if she told them she turned into a guy, much less at school! They'll just think that this "guy" kidnapped the REAL Kagami--this was turning into a very troubling dilemma…

"6:40 a.m., I've only got about 20 minutes left until everyone wakes up!" Kagami stated in an urgent tone as she glanced at her alarm clock.

_Knock Knock_

_Crap!_

"Nee-Chan…Are you alright? I heard a loud 'THUD' right after you shut the bathroom door," Tsukasa finished with a yawn, her voice coming from the other side of Kagami's door.

"U-Um," Kagami's voice came out all raspy and tough, just like a guy's.

_Oh, no, my voice is just like a guy's! I can't talk to Tsukasa in the state I'm in right now...ugh…what to do? What to do!? _Kagami thought desperately.

She attempted her best "girly voice" to deceive Tsukasa and make her go away. Of course, that didn't really work out so well.

"U-uh…I don't feel so well today, Tsukasa. I'm sorry but you're going to have to go to school without me. P-please tell mom that…I'm coming down with a fever! I-I mean a SORE THROAT!" Kagami couldn't help her stuttering.

"O-okay, I'll tell her… But at least now I know why your voice sounds so weird…" Tsukasa sighed, relieved.

_Was my imitation of a girly girl THAT bad? I'm offended_…Kagami thought.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come inside? Just to see how you are?" Tsukasa asked one last time, hoping to catch a glimpse of her sister before heading off downstairs.

Kagami cleared her throat. "N-no, thanks, just go to school, okay? Take care!"

"Alright. Bye Bye! Get well soon." And with that said, Tsukasa headed over to the bathroom to get ready for school, along with her other sisters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sigh_…What am I going to do now? _Kagami was worried about the troubles she may face if she didn't find a reasonable explanation for all this.

**"Mom, I just went to sleep yesterday and found myself to be a male the following morning. You understand, right?"**

**"Sure thing, sweetie! Why don't we go out to the mall and buy you some manly clothes now that you're a guy?"**

**"Alright!"**

_Tch, well I can check THAT option out, _Kagami thought.

She went over to the closet door and opened it--it had a mirror, human body long. She checked herself, now, as a boy: she had dark purple hair, not crossing the "neck-line" limit for an average guy at school; same color eyes, rough skin, and much to her dismay, she was flatter than before.

She now looked like your typical cute guy. _Crap, I can't fall in love with myself…It'd be pathetic…_

She then realised she was still in her pajamas, all yellowy and pink combined, it was so girly, and now, as a guy, it did NOT look right. She changed as quickly as possible, trying to find the most "boy-like" clothing she possessed in her closet. She found a pair of girl jeans and a blue shirt. She decided to cut her precious jeans to turn them into short jeans, which would be more guy-like. After doing so, she was now ready--for what? She didn't even know herself.

She waited patiently until all her sisters were gone, headed for school. It was now 7:50 a.m., they _had_ to be gone by now, right? Kagami headed out of her room; wearing a dark-green cap to add more to the guy appearance she had to give off.

Now she stood at the door, hand on the doorknob, ready to make her escape. sooner or later her mom would come into the room to check on her and her "sore throat."

"Kagami, is that you?" Came the mom's voice from the kitchen, she was making breakfast for her husband, the only one left since her sisters were gone. Her mom was by the kitchen faucet, so she was unable to see Kagami. "Aren't you sick? Where are you going?"

"U-um…" She cleared her throat, once again attempting the poor imitation she had of a girly-girl voice. "I-I'm going out for a bit, I feel a little better. I won't stay out too long, I promise!"

"Okay, honey," She approved, still in the kitchen without being able to look at Kagami "Just take care okay?"

"OKAY!"

And so Kagami was off, both from school and her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at school, it was already lunch time.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tsukasa, Miyuki, and konata were all in an awkward silence, Konata decided to start off the conversation, it was getting too weird.

"Kagamin sure is late," she commented.

"O-oh, Onee-chan wasn't able to come, she has a sore throat, and fever, or the flu, maybe?…or is it the other way around? He he, I forgot." She smiled nervously.

"Hmm, that is certainly strange, I don't think we're in the flu season yet. Has Kagami-san gotten all of her necessary shots?" Miyuki asked, concerned.

"Hmm, you make her sound like some kind of animal, Miyuki-san. Although, you may be partially right, Kagamin can sure be wild sometimes," Konata said slyly.

"U-uh, I-I didn't mean it that way!" Miyuki apologized, bowing numerous times. "I'm sorry." She was blushing now.

"Ahh~ still so moe." She had that lazy look on her face again.

"But I'm sure Onee-chan will be just fine by tomorrow!" Tsukasa reassured, though not really certain herself. "If you want, you can come visit her today after school."

Konata's face suddenly lit up, and her lips formed the usual grin. "Alrighty then, it's settled, we'll go visit her after school!" Konata made it clear by putting her little fist on her chest, eyes sparkling like golden stars.

"Y-yes, that would be quite nice, I will attend, as well," Miyuki politely offered, setting aside her lunch.

And so, the trio continued on with their lunch, unaware of what poor Kagami was going through at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"U-uh…"

Kagami was standing in front of the public restrooms.

"B-boys'," she said, pointing at the door with the blue stickman at her left. She then turned to her right and directed a finger at the door with a pink stickman wearing a skirt. "G-girls…"

This was indeed a very troublesome dilemma.

_I-I don't have to go THAT badly. I-I think I'll just hold it in for now…_

With that thought, she headed for the park. The trees were as green as always, everything was the same, the benches, the birds, the kids, the whole park, all except for her. Kagami was feeling a little down now. She sat down at a nearby bench. She didn't know what to do, as a boy, how was she going to go to school? Talk to her family about it? How was she going to date? And worst of all…HOW WAS SHE GOING TO ATTEND HER PERSONAL HYGIENE NEEDS WITHOUT HAVING TO LOOK AT "THAT" SPECIAL PART ONLY BOYS HAVE!?

She was so troubled by it that she became tired. So tired she didn't even want to get up from her seat.

"N-no…I can't fall asleep now…not--" She wasn't able to conclude her sentence because she fell asleep halfway through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh! School is finally over!!" Konata let out sighs of relief, now completely relaxed, "Now, to visit Kagamin! " Konata was excited; she couldn't wait to see her friend.

"Oh, my, it's getting late! We have to hurry or the train will leave us!" Miyuki informed, alarmed.

"L-let's go!" Tsukasa said, grabbing her backpack.

When they were out of the school building, they felt little droplets of water fall upon their heads, and the sudden change of the course of the wind.

"Ahh…it's raining…," Konata said, kind of happy about it actually; she opened her mouth to receive the little bits of water that fell down from the sky.

"I-Izumi-san I don't think you should do that, according to books, rain is not healthy for humans to drink unless it's tested, because pollution may have infected it," Miyuki informed, a little concerned for Konata's well-being.

"Ahh…You worried about little old me Miyuki-san~ that is TOO MOE!" Konata said in her usual teasing tone.

Miyuki blushed; Tsukasa remained clueless as to what had just taken place. She then snapped out of it, and took out her umbrella.

"H-here, guys, you can use mine," Tsukasa offered, opening the item up with the press of a button.

There was a moment of silence. Both Konata and Miyuki were staring at the umbrella and at Tsukasa intently. Then they realized the umbrella was only big enough for two people.

~Silence~

"U-um, I don't mind not having an umbrella!" Tsukasa said, smiling nervously, trying to ease the mood,"I-I think I can manage, plus if I get sick, it won't really be much of a loss, I'm already behind in classes anyway. He He."

Konata kept staring at Tsukasa; they were still in the building."Nah! I'll be the one to go on without an umbrella. You guys go on ahead!"

"W-why, that's so kind of you Izumi-san, thank you", Miyuki said gratefully."But, if I may ask, why don't you want to use the umbrella along with us?"

Konata looked deep in thought for a minute, and then she turned back around with her usual cat-like smile. "Because Then I'd be cheating on Kagamin, my eternal umbrella partner."

And with that said, she walked off ahead of the two, leading them to the train station, covering her head with her school bag, and smiling all the way. Tsukasa and Miyuki just followed under the same umbrella trying to keep up with the little blue- haired girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagami, while still in the park, was asleep, until a certain droplet of water landed and evaporated atop her nose. She instantly woke up, shaken up by the cold. She found herself sitting on the bench, she looked up to see that the tree above was dripping wet, that the sky was turning grayer and grayer by the minute, and that the rain would start pouring down even harder.

"Ugh! I fell asleep just like an old lady! How pathetic can I be?" She chastised herself.

She stood up, took a random turn to her right, and started looking for a place where she could hide from the rain, but couldn't find any. She was too distracted in trying to find a place where to cover herself, that she didn't notice the rock that was right in front of her, about two inches wide and two inches long. She tripped.

She was now on the wet, muddy, play ground. SHE WAS MAD! Especially because she had fallen in a pond.

"THAT'S IT!!I'm totally joining the angry mob that goes after the weatherman with pitchforks!"

She was so annoyed by it that she closed her eyes, hit the pond with her fist, and tried to let all her anger out just by doing that, which of course only got her wetter.

She opened her eyes to stare at her ugly, depressing, mad self. At first all she saw were wavy lines and some little circle waves forming whenever another droplet of rain fell in the pond. She couldn't quite make out what the reflection was showing, but she then was able to see it…a girl.

Kagami was flabbergasted. But then she started to feel overjoyed! She couldn't help it. She was too happy. But then she realized her clothes were still "boyish" and you could see right through her shirt, she knew that as a boy she wouldn't have to wear a bra but now, as a girl…As she thought, happiness could never ever last THAT long for her.

She stood up, covered her chest by holding her arms, and ran toward the little playhouse that the park had built for the children and hid in there, waiting for the rain to stop, still wondering how she turned back into a girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konata and the others had now gotten themselves off the train and headed for the Hiiragi household.

They were delayed by the rain, but they got home safe and sound. Still, Konata was soaked.

"ACHOO!" Konata wiped her nose with her sleeve. Looking kind of a reddish-pale.

"K-kona-Chan, are you alright?" Tsukasa asked, concerned.

"Yes, Izumi-san, you don't look so well," Miyuki added.

"No worries, I'm-ACHOO!" She wiped herself, again, with her sleeve. "I'm just fine."

Mrs. Hiiragi came and draped a wamr towel over Konata's shoulders, and gave her some hot cocoa. Konata thanked her and drank a bit of the hot beverage. Then Miyuki set down the umbrella in the closet.

"May I ask to see how Kagami-san is doing?" Miyuki asked for permission politely.

"Yes, indeed you can," Mrs. Hiiragi led them upstairs and opened the door to Kagami's room, what they saw next shocked them.

No Kagami, just an empty room with a pile of clothes to the side of the closet, and some scissors right next to the mountain of clothing.

"W-where's Onee-chan, mom?" Tsukasa asked, stuttering nervously.

"This is definitely weird, I was so sure that she-" Then she gasped, having just reminisced what happened the last time she saw Kagami ("saw" in a way).

"WHAT!?" Konata asked, forgetting her manners and demanding an answer.

Mrs. Hiiragi was definitely left speechless by Konata's reaction to her daughter's disappearance, but she decided to ignore it and take it as Konata being worried sick over a friend.

"Well, I remember this morning that Kagami said she was going out," she recalled, "so I let her go but told her to be back soon and to take care, at the moment I was at the kitchen making breakfast, so I couldn't really see what she was wearing or if she looked sick, so even if we try and find her now, since we don't know what clothes she's wearing, it'd be like looking blindly for her."

Everyone was worried: Mrs. Hiiragi, the Hiiragi sisters, Miyuki, and Konata.

Konata didn't give it a second thought and bustled out of the room, ran downstairs, put on a coat that was one size too big for her, and opened the door ready to leave, but was stopped by Kagami's father.

"And where do you think you're going at this time of night, young lady? You could endanger yourself if you do things without thinking," said Kagami's father rather calmly, with a smile on his face to let Konata relax a little.

"Isn't it obvious?" Konata replied. "I'm going to look for Kagami."

He saw the look of determination and concern in Konata's eyes. He knew nothing would stop her, she was indeed a loyal friend, and so he gave her an approving look, and got out of her way.

"Then by all means, do so," he said.

"Thank you," said Konata with a smile.

When she was about to get out of the house, he stopped her again with his arm. The little otaku was getting annoyed by now. She was thinking of doing the awesome anime kicks, but then decided against it.

"You will indeed contribute in the search for my daughter, but you're not going alone. We'll all help!" He smiled yet again. Then he gave her an umbrella.

Konata brightened, and finally got to look for Kagami. The others were getting ready to look for her too, but Konata was already far ahead of them, running desperately to any random place looking blindly for Kagami.

Meanwhile on the phone...

"Uh-huh….yes….yes….I would like to report a missing child. Name: Hiiragi Kagami, she has lavender hair, crystalline eyes…" and Mrs. Hiiragi kept on describing the situation to the Police Department.

Now everyone was out looking for a lost Kagami, who was in the park's playhouse waiting for the rain to stop, and attempting to decipher the usage, benefits and cause of her newly-gained ability.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Snuggling in the playhouse?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUKCY STAR T^T!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Konata looked everywhere for Kagami but wasn't able to find her.

"That Damn Tsundere! Where is she!?" Konata was getting annoyed, but at the same time was worried sick."ACHOO!"

She wiped her nose with the over-sized coat."Okay, back to looking for Kagamin…my precious…my precious anime songs CD's platinum edition vr.2.5 that I lent her…I need them BACK~!"

And with that said she kept on going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miyuki-Chan where do you think we should look for Nee-Chan?" Tsukasa asked Miyuki.

"Well even though I have known Kagami-san for quite a while now, I don't really have any idea as to where she would go, or would be staying at, at this kind of time." Miyuki said in an apologetic tone.

"_RING RING"_

Tsukasa's cell phone started ringing

"Moshi-Moshi?" Tsukasa answered

"AH! Tsukasa's hey, I got an idea as to how to find Kagamin!" Konata said cheerfully.

"R-really?" Tsukasa replied in disbelief and excitement.

"Yup! We'll use you; you're the key to this plan!" Konata said, the tone in her voice not changing at all

"And…And what would that be Kona-Chan? H-How can I help?" asked the now confused Tsukasa.

"Two words: **TWIN TELEPATHY**." Said Konata.

Silence~

"Are you still there?" Konata asked.

"Y-Yes! I WILL TRY MY BEST!" and with that said Tsukasa hung up.

She turned around and smiled at Miyuki. She then closed her eyes, and seemed to be struggling, and clenching her fists together as hard as she could her head seemed to be pressured by an enormous amount force of some thing?

Miyuki was confused but then she then suggested, "T-Tsukasa-san…could it be…that you need to use the restroom?"

_~SILENCE~_

"It's okay Miyuki-Chan! I've been by Nee-Chan's side for a long time now, so my twin telepathy is bound to work and help us!" Tsukasa said, reassuring Miyuki everything was alright.

"E-Eh?" Miyuki was now definitely confused for she had not heard the conversation Konata and Tsukasa had.

Tsukasa did the same thing again.

~silence~

Tsukasa suddenly stopped, a little dazed and weak, she took out her cell phone and dialed Konata's number.

_RING RING_

"Ahh! Tsukasa! So how did it go?" Konata asked on the other line

"*Sniffle* I-It didn't …*hiccup* work…" Tsukasa told Konata in between sobs."I'm useless!"

T^T - Tsukasa right about now

"AW! It's okay Tsukasa; everybody's gotta suck a something right?" Konata supposedly reassured the poor girl that it was alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the Hiiragi Household….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Kagami!

: HEY! DON'T SKIP US!!

Author:…ok…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well I have already notified this to the police, they are out looking for Kagami as well." informed her Husband.

"Alright…Thank you dear." He thanked her , "Say, did you happen to notice the scissors by Kagami's bed?"

"You're not saying that she may have been wanting to commit-…you know… I mean we aren't THAT bad are we?"

"I never said that I just…I don't even know myself…Let's just hope she's alright." He said

Then they held each other in a tight embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I-it's f-freaking cold out here… But the bright side is that I managed to turn back into a girl." Kagami mumbled to herself.

_Kagamin!?_

`_Huh?' _Kagami heard something '_heh…how ridiculous…I'm even imagining that annoying otaku's voice in my head even know…but why? Why her?'_

_KAGAMIN!?_

'_The voice is getting louder…Am I going crazy?'_

_KAGA- __**ACHOO! – **__MIN~!?_

'_Okay…I know that is I where thinking of someone in my mind they wouldn't be memories of them sneezing…' _Kagami thought, '_So that's definitely the REAL Konata'_

Kagami stuck part of her head out one of the playhouse's little holes, and she saw Konata.

"OI!!" Kagami called Konata.

Konata was about to leave the park area, until she heard Kagami's voice. She looked over to the place where she thought the sound came from and saw Kagami in the little playhouse, all muddy and cold.

Konata's face Brightened, "Kagamin!"

She went over to the playhouse to see if her friend was alright. When she got there she entered through one of the little holes that appeared to be the door. Since her body was really small she had no trouble getting in, unlike Kagami who took about 3 minutes when she tried entering before.

"Kagamin…" Konata, now in the playhouse with Kagami, stared into Kagami's eyes, "I have something to tell you…"

"Y-yeah?" Kagami was ready to take whatever Konata threw at her…but was still nervous

"Well," Konata started, "Have you given up on your diet? Because this place is really suffocating and small, so I'm thinking you've gotten fatter, because when I came here before it was really comfy."

Konata had ruined the moment yet again…Kagami was M-A-D.

Hiding her anger and trying to let out a calm tone, she asked Konata, "And when exactly WAS the last time you came here, the so called "BEFORE"?"

"Three years ago." Konata replied in an easy-going way. Giving Kagami a thumbs-up.

_SMACK!_

"Ouchie~" Konata now had a big bump on the left side of her head. "You and Kuroi-sensei hate me!"

T^T - Konata

"Well DUH! Idiot! THREE YEARS AGO!! When you were still a kid AND a midget!" Kagami scolded.

"Kagamin is so cold~…literally in both ways" Konata aid to herself

_SMACK!_

"I heard that…" Kagami said, her tone lowering down just a bit.

*cough cough*

Konata coughed, it seemed that the whole not sharing an umbrella thing was a bad idea.

"O-Oi…Are you alright?" Kagami asked; concern in her voice.

"*cough* Ho-Hoy! Kagamin's worried about me?" asked Konata slyly, "That turns me on even in this cold and humid weather tee-hee!"

"Never mind…I could care less if you got sick." Kagami said coldly.

"AW! Don't go Tsun-Tsun on me just yet! LET'S SNUGGLE!" Konata said as she got closer to Kagami

"He-Hey g-get away from me!" Kagami demanded blushing furiously.

"But I can't~~~~ the place is too small If I back out now, I'll get wet!" Konata whined

"Then go find your own place!" Kagami Yelled trying hard not to show her blushing face.

"I don't want to, I'm already comfy here!" Konata made it very clear, and linked arms with Kagami, and got close to her…a little too close for comfort.

They remained like that for about 5 minutes. Konata being clingy to Kagami , and Kagami facing away from her to hide her blush.

"Nee…Kagami…" Konata looked up to Kagami.

"Y-yeah? What do you want?" Kagami replied, still facing away.

"Your face is red…Could it be…"

_CRAP NO! DON'T GO ON!_

"You're coming down with a fever?" Konata finished her sentence.

"Huh?" Kagami was relieved on the inside.

"Let me take your temperature!" Konata let go of Kagami's arm, and put her hand on Kagami's cheek, she was getting closer and closer. A little TOO close. Their faces were less than one inch away from the each other.

_RING RING_

Konata's phone started ringing. Konata was a little pissed at the phone, she should've put it on vibrate…

"Moshi-Moshi?" She answered dully.

"AH! Kona-Chan! Have you found Nee-Chan yet?" Tsukasa asked in the other line.

"Hai…" Said Konata in monotone.


	4. Great! now what?

"Onee-chan, I'm so glad you're okay!" Tsukasa said to her twin as she gave her a suffocating hug. Kagami only half-patting her younger sister on the head and half-pushing her off her.

"I, as well, Kagami-sa," said Miyuki politely, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder as an affectionate gesture.

"Me three, Kagami!" shouted Konata as she launched herself toward Kagami's direction with glee.

Kagami stopped Konata with the palm of her hand. Actually, with just her index finger on Konata's forehead.

"Why~ Not~?" Konata whined.

"You already did enough at the park…" Kagami said, blushing a little but keeping her cool.

The girls headed for a coffe place to get some hot drinks until the rain decided to subside. Konata and Kagami were drenched, so the ever-so-generous Miyuki lent her coat to the blue-haired girl and Tsukasa lent hers to Kagami.

"Achoo!" Kagami sneezed, wiping her nose with a napkin afterward.

"Achoo!" Konata sneezed right after her. "He he, Kagami, sneezes are contagious! I bet in a matter of seconds, either Miyuki or Tsukasa are going to sneeze.

"………"

Kagami glared at Konata.

"*cough*cough*Be patient young one…" Konata ordered the disbelievingtsunderei in her "wise sage" voice.

"….."

_ACHOO!_

Tsukasa sneezed. Kagami couldn't believe that Konata was actually right.

"Whoa…I stand corrected," Kagami admitted with a sheepish smile.

Konata grinned back. They were sitting at a 4-people table. Tsukasa sat with Miyuki because she didn't want to get wet, and Konata sat with Kagami. She then felt cold and kind of dizzy, her friends were still talking about trivial stuff that she couldn't really make out, everything was going blurry. She felt weak and tired, and couldn't help but lean onto Kagami who was cheerfully talking to the others. Kagami took notice of the little otaku leaning against her, and feeling kind of uncomfortable, she blushed.

"O-oi!" Kagami exclaime., "S-stop leaning on me! You got the wall on the other side, you know!"

But the blue-haired girl didn't respond, she appeared to be sleeping. Right when Kagami was about to push her away aggressively, she already had her hand on her shoulder, she noticed that the little otaku was REALLY hot (Not that kind of hot perverts).

"Ko-Konata, are you alright?" Kagami's tone changed into one of concern.

She nudged her, but Konata wouldn't respond, her breathing was getting heavy.

"Onee-chan what's wrong?" Tsukasa asked, worried.

"Is Izumi-San alright?" Miyuki added, placing her drink on the table.

"Tsukasa call our parents right now," Kagami said im alarm. "Hurry!"

Tsukasa obeyed, she dialed her parents but got the wrong number, her fingers were trembling, she couldn't work well under pressure.

"Miyuki!" Kagami quickly turned to the pink-haired girl in front of her, her eyes saying everything she wanted to say. Miyuki understood.

"Tsukasa-san, please let me…"

Miyuki dialed the Hiiragi household's number. They picked up the phone and Miyuki explained the situation to them, asking them to please get to the restaurant immediately. Tsukasa and Kagami were keeping Konata warm…or cold? Just taking care of her so that her temperature wouldn't rise up. Kagami had Konata sleeping on her lap on the way back to the Hiiragi household. Once thee, they laid her in Kagami's bed to rest. About one hour later, Konata's dad came over to take Konata home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 11:50 P.M. and everyone in the Hiiragi household was asleep; all except for Kagami. She was in her yellow pajamas, laying in bed, lost deep in thought.

_`That was weird…What happened today? Konata was just fine before…'_ Kagami thought, she was still worried about her petite otaku friend.

"**Worried about her now, aren't you?" **

"Uh-Huh." Kagami nodded.

.....

She jumped out of bed when she realized that she wasn't the one that had asked that; she looked around the room, there was nobody.

"W-what's going on here!?" Kagami asked nervously.

"**HE HE."**

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Kagami cried out in panic.

Suddenly, the lights began flashing, proceeding to turning off and darkening the room.

"I-I've got a shoe! I've killed mosquitoes with it, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Kagami warned, holding up her fearsome weapon.

"**Sheesh, how paranoid can you get?" **The voice began once again.

Kagami hid under the covers of her bed, losing her shoe somewhere beneath it. She was trembling with fear.

"**Ha Ha, you should see how pathetic you look right now! PRICELESS!"** the voice laughed.

After hearing that, Kagami wasn't so afraid anymore, she was mad.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT! Come out here whoever you are or else I'll kick your--you know!" Kagami threatened, getting out of the bed and standing firmly on the floor with confidence.

"**Alright, no need to resort to violence!"**

A girl came out of the shadows; she was wearing a white robe with black stripes, kind of like the people that are in jail. She had short,wavy, light-brown hair, ruby-red eyes, and a perfect, slim body. She appeared to be Kagami's age, but even so, the lavender-haired girl felt somewhat inferior.

Kagami's jaw dropped, not at how beautiful she was, but at the fact that she was floating.

"G-Gho-ghos-!" she didn't get to finish her dramatic sentence

"**YOU HAVE JUST BEEN PUNK'D!"**

**0.0…………………?………….. - Kagami right about now.**

"Wha-what?" Kagami was now confused…VERY confused.

"Wait haven't you ever watched the show?" The girl asked.

Kagami just shook her head.

"But how could you not have-…never mind…" she said, exasperated.

"Could you tell me who you are now?"Kagami queried, turning on the lights of the room.

"Oh, right, sure." She cleared her throat. "I am Francheska!"

"How do you spell that?" Kagami asked.

"F-R-A-N-C-H-E-S-K-A."

"But isn't it with a "C" instead of a 'K'?" Kagami inferred.

"Don't blame me, I didn't pick the name! You want to complain then go complain to the person who named me!" She stated firmly.

"O…K…" Kagami was left without anything to say.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot. I will now tell you why I'm here," she continued.

Francheska took out some sort of flash cards and started reading it, she cleared her throat and began:

_You, human ,Hiiragi Kagami, have made a wish to the Master of Dreams,_

_You have wished to gain the ability of a Gender Bender._

_And since you have now gained this ability,_

_You will have to swear to follow the rules at all costs._

_**IF**__ you fail to abide to the rules there will be consequences_

_Your guardian, Francheska Delavirio, will help you get through all this._

_SIGNED, _

_Master of dreams_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"H-huh?" Kagami was now totally lost. "Wait…what wish? I didn't make any wish!"

"But you did!" Francheska stated otherwise. "Remember? That night you said '_I wish I could be someone else….'_"

Kagami tried recalling the night, and when she did, she was ready to get back in the game. "No way! I was just talking to myself! I didn't really make a wish! Who is the retard that said it was a wish!?"

"It was me! I was just passing through the neighborhood, hearing all people's wishes, when I came across yours, so I asked the Master if I could grant your wish, he allowed me to, we signed a contract, so HERE I AM!" she finished angrily, mad about the fact that she had just been called a retard by a mere human.

"Well, isn't there a way to break the contract!?" Kagami hissed, trying to keep her tone at low volume so as to not disturb the other sleeping members of her family.

"Sorry, nothing, nada, nandemonai," she finished stubbornly.

Kagami sat back down on her bed…totally stressed out she looked up at Francheska again, who was just innocently smiling. She then took more notice at what she was wearing.

"Why are you dressed like a person that's in jail?" Kagami questioned.

"Oh, this thing?" She said pointing at her robe. "I don't even like it; I just thought that if I wanted to fit in the human world I'd have to wear what the people here wear."

"We're not all criminals, you know…." Kagami sighed.

She headed over to her closet, opened it, quickly checked herself in the mirror installed and then took out all the piles of clothes there were. She returned to Francheska. "Here, choose which ones you like and try them on."

"O-okay…" Francheska stopped floating and set her feet on the floor.

While she was picking out clothes, the girls started talking about what Francheska came here for, until they reached the point where she had to explain the rules.

"Well the rules are simple," she started. "First of all, no one must find out you're a gender bender or you'll lose your power. Second, There was a reason for you to make the wish right? I'm guessing it's unfulfilled love."

"H-hey!" Kagami complained

"But it is, isn't it?" she said, giving Kagami a devious look and a playful nudge.

Kagami blushed and stared away. "Maybe…"

"Anyways…second rule, you must never ever confess your love to that person. Or…" She stopped to add to the suspense.

"Or what?" Kagami asked in exasperation. She hated it when people took a suspensive pause.

"Or you will have to become my eternal slave and pay attention to me and only me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This isn't Konami, she can't even confess!" This may be what you're all thinkg as of now. But you've gotta understand that this is the geek's idea of romance (me)! I mean, what love without a few little obstacles, right? There WILL be confessing, trust me.


	5. More shocking news

Chapter 8…Me tired…-.-"…..but I'll try to go on….*starts typing weakly*

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your eternal slave?" Kagami asked in disbelief.

"Why are you acting all surprised?!" Francheska asked, obviously offended by what Kagami had said."I mean, I AM your Guardian, I should at least get some profits from the consequences right?"

"That's just like gambling…So I'm just some kind of game? I've fallen so low…" Kagami said

"It's alright; I'll be here to help you so that doesn't happen!" Francheska said reassuringly.

"But aren't you supposed to be working against me so that I can be your slave?" Questioned Kagami.

"Yeah, but the master could be watching us at any TIME, at any PLACE, and any HOW!" Francheska warned. "So if I cheat and let you be discovered, I'LL be the one getting punished."

"So we're kind of in the same boat then?" Kagami said while sitting down on the bed once again.

"YEAH…that's basically it." Said Francheska, sitting down as well.

"So let's get along then?" Kagami suggested.

Francheska smiled a little, her ruby-eyes looking straight into Kagami's crystalline eyes. Both Shining with determination.

"Yeah…let's. It's nice to meet you, too, Kagami…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Kagami woke up kind of dazed. She didn't feel like going to school at all. But she wanted to see if Konata was alright. So she got up and headed for the Bathroom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagami screamed."Not again!"

Kagami saw her reflection, a guy….again…..

"FRANCHESKA!!" she practically yelled when she entered her room, but then she remembered that her family was sleeping and that her voice sounded just like a guy's. She didn't want to wake them up and start a commotion.

"You called?" Francheska came floating in from the roof."Ah! It seems I forgot to tell you one small detail. You change back into a girl or a boy every time you sleep."

"……"

"**THAT WAS THE SMALL DETAIL YOU FORGOT!!!???" **Kagami practically yelled in Francheska's face.

"WELL SO-RRY!!" She apologized rather preppy. "But I was too sleepy last night to actually tell you that, I thought it was unimportant so I just left it out!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GETTING IT!" Kagami ran around the room chasing the floating Francheska.

When she finally caught her, she pushed her to a wall, and stared into her eyes angrily. Francheska looked into her eyes too, and then she realized something and blushed.

"What!?" Kagami asked furiously

"W-Well…At the moment you're a guy…So this kind of position is well…awkward…" Francheska said softly

"Kagami looked at the position they were in, it looked like "THE RAPIST"' position.

"Crap!" She immediately let go of Francheska, and fell on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Francheska floated somewhere around the area that her gaze met. Kagami sighed, "Just tell me how to turn back."

"Well…You have to go back to sleep to turn back." Francheska explained.

"WHAT!?" are you kidding me!!??" Kagami exclaimed."I have to go to school NOW"

"Don't worry, I have pills specially made for gender benders, it'll make you sleep for about a minute or so, and then you'll immediately change back to the opposite gender." Francheska informed.

"Oh…ok" Kagami let out sighs of relief. She took a pill, swallowed it, and fell asleep.

When she woke up, about a minute later, she was back in her female form. Next she got ready for school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now at school, Kagami was real tired; she had bags under her eyes. But somehow she made it through the day.

Lunch came, and she was late getting to Konata's classroom.

"Ah! Kagamin!" Konata waved to Kagami gesturing her to come and sit down next to her. "You're late"

"Yes I know…" Kagami said dully.

"HO-HO, Kagami wasn't able to sleep because she was worried over me? AW!" Konata rubbed Kagami's cheek.

"SHUT UP!" she slapped Konata's hand away. "I can see YOU'RE feeling better…"

"Kagamin is being unusually cold to me today…" Konata pouted, sitting back down eating her choco cornet.

"You have no idea what I've been through," Kagami mumbled, "You collapsed yesterday now it's MY turn…"

Kagami was really tired, Francheska made her stay up until late because of the shock of realizing that she gained a gender bender's ability.

Then Hiyori came through the door of the classroom, with a new friend by her side, Kagami was too tired to meet new people, she couldn't even make out the girl's face, she was falling asleep.

"Oh, hi Hiyori!" Konata greeted her other otaku friend.

"Hey Konata!" She returned the greeting. "Guess what? We got a new transfer student in our class!"

"Really?" Konata was interested. "Show me my new victim!"

"Good Afternoon." A shy girl came out from the back of Hiyori.

_Oh No….Speak of the devil…._Kagami immediately recognized the voice.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Well that's it for now! Please reviews if you want me to continue! BYE-NEE!


	6. Introducing new tranfer student

Well here's chapter 9!

Sorry if you haven't been seeing so much KagamiXKonata, but I'm just trying to build the suspense to make the conflicts (n the near future) more understandable, and fun ^^

HERE U GO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohm~ the shy type…." Konata said grinning a bit.

"U-Um…" The girl started. "I'm Francheska Delavirio, nice to make your acquaintance." She bowed.

"Hmm…" Konata looked at Francheska closely, analyzing her from top to bottom. She then turned to Kagami and gave her a thumbs-up. "She's good but you're still number one to me Kagamin~ I f it makes you feel better." She grinned.

Kagami blushed at what Konata said and turned her head away... "Wha-…?"

"Well Delavirio-san, you can eat lunch with us today if you'd like." Miyuki suggested politely.

"T-Thank You." Thanked Francheska, sitting down.

"What about me?" Asked Hiyori smiling.

"Ah! Hiyori…Let's see." Konata looked around the whole classroom, and then her gaze met Hiyori's again."Sorry, there's nowhere for you to site, so I'll just se you later."

And with that Konata sat back down, picked up her Chocó cornet and started eating it again. Not the slightest bit of guilt.

Hiyori was in shock -- O.O….

But then she quickly left the room, with a waterfall of tears flowing down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Francheska-san," Tsukasa started. "Why did you transfer to our school?"

Kagami looked at Francheska suspiciously but kept on eating. She picked up her juice and started drinking.

"Well I came here from England; my family had to move here because of my dad's job, I just hope I get along with everyone…." Francheska explained.

Kagami almost choked at the last statement. Luckily she managed swallow the last bit of her juice before that happened. _Likely story, Francheska…_

"Kagami-san, are you alright?" Miyuki asked Kagami concerned.

"Huh?" Kagami was snapped out of her thoughts, and then smiled. "Ah, Y-Yeah, I'm fine Miyuki."

Francheska put on a worried look as well; she picked up a napkin and handed over to Kagami. "Here you go Kagami-san, you may need this"

"T-Thanks…" Kagami said suspicion in her voice.

Kagami was about to clean her mouth with the napkin, when she saw that it had something written on it with…mayonnaise?

`_Of course…since mayonnaise is white, no one would have noticed._' Kagami figured.

The napkin read as follows:

'_**Work with me here! I'll start so just follow my lead…'**_

She finished reading and then looked at Francheska._ 'Start?' _she wondered. _'Start what?'_

"Say," Francheska started. "Do any of you know where the restrooms are?"

Kagami quickly picked up what Francheska tried to say. "Oh, it's 5 doors to the left."

"Would you mind accompanying me Kagami-san? I don't want to get lost." Francheska suggested.

Kagami's suspicions arose, but she still tried to keep her cool. "Y-Yeah…sure. Let's go."

With that, both Kagami and Francheska stood up and pushed their chairs in the table.

"We'll be right back." Were Kagami's last words before leaving the room.

Konata watched Kagami intently as she walked away. Then turned back to Tsukasa and Miyuki. Ready to tell them something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Kagami and Francheska were at the back of the school, watching their juniors play ball.

"So tell me the truth." Kagami started, she was leaning on a tree, while Francheska sitting calmly on the bench. "Why are you here?"

"Well, as your guardian, I must remain close to you at all times and help you out whenever you need me." Francheska explained.

"What about your class? What class are you in?" Kagami questioned.

"Not to worry, I'm in a class that is REALLY far from yours, so you still get to have your personal space." She smiled.

"Yeah…That's good." Kagami whispered under her breath, and then continued. "So who are you exactly? I mean here, in the school?"

"I am Francheska Delavirio," She started introducing herself. "I am a cute new transfer student that came from England because of her daddy's unknown job, and since daddy's currently working at some unknown place, I am on the hunt for an apartment until he arrives!"

"Wow! are you really?" Kagami was hoping for the apartment thing to be true.

"Nope."She replied bluntly. "I'm with you silly."

"Should've known." Kagami rolled her eyes.

"Well that's all for now. We should return to class, or else the girls will get suspicious of us." Francheska warned.

"Yeah…tell them I stayed in the restroom a little longer, I want to stay here for a while." Kagami told Francheska to pass on the message.

"Okay." Francheska said, waving 'bye' to Kagami while maker her face her back. "Do what you want."

Francheska was out of sight now. Kagami leaned on the tree once again and sighed while closing her eyes.

"Kagamin"

"Huh?" The tension came back. Kagami looked to see that Konata was hiding behind a wall.

"Kagamin…you weren't in the restroom…" Konata stated looking a little hurt.

"Ah…H-How long have you been standing there?" Kagami questioned nervously.

"Long enough to know who Francheska really is." Konata said, meeting Kagami's eyes, and not staring away.

'_NO! Is my secret exposed!!??'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well hope you liked this chapter, I'll continue soon enough, please review T^T. thanks bye! C u next time!


	7. What happens in the back of the building

Well here's chapter 10.

Hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR**!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"H-How much of our conversation did you hear?" Kagami asked, still as nervous as hell.

"Well I know that Francheska is from England, came here because of her dad's job, and is currently looking for an apartment." Konata explained everything she knew.

Kagami was relieved at the fact that Konata only heard the fake story, luckily she ddin't get to hear the 'guardian' part.

"Also…" Konata continued, "It seems that you guys know each other…"

Kagami tensed up again.

"Kagamin…" Konata got closer to Kagami and her sparkly emerald-green eyes were now looking deep into Kagami's crystalline eyes.

"Y-Yes?" Kagami asked, continuing to lean on the tree.

"What is she to you?" Konata asked with a very serious-looking face. For a moment, Kagami thought that she felt some hesitance in Konata's words.

'_Crap! She got me! I have to come up with something soon!'_

"She is," Kagami started answering Konata's question very slowly, "A childhood friend…of my childhood friend."

'_Well this is lame, no way she's going to believe me now.' Kagami thought._

"OH! Okay!" Konata's face brightened up again. "So should we go back to class? The bell's about to ring."

_` Can she really be that stupid?'_ Kagami thought in disbelief.

"Kagamin?" Konata poked Kagami on the cheek.

"Get your sticky chocolate-filled hands off me!" Kagami scolded.

"Aw! Kagamin don't be so cold! Chocó cornets are good! Here you can try some, just lick my fingers!" Konata said, getting closer to Kagami, her mouth slowly turning into the usual cat-like grin.

Kagami was cornered. Konata was blocking all the places she could turn to, to run. Kagami was blushing like mad. Konata was about ready to put her finger on Kagami's lip with that devious look when-

"Hey look!" One of the kids that was out playing ball with the others, pointed towards the tree where Konata had Kagami cornered. 'What is that girl doing to the other?"

All the guys turned around, obviously turned on, and started cheering.

"How about we give them a show?" Konata said in a sexy voice, where even Kagami would melt right then and there on that tree.

"T-This is too much!" Kagami yelled. Snapping out of the trance.

She pushed Konata away; Konata fell on the ground. Kagami then realized what she did; she helped Konata up by holding her hand, and then ran back into the building trying to avoid the perverted guys' eyes.

"Konata...?" Kagami said Konata's name, still running, and still holding her hand. "Not a word of this to anybody okay?"

"Okay! Kagami-sama~!" Konata agreed cheerfully.

"What happens in the back of the building better STAY in the back of the building!" Kagami said blushing like mad, but kept on running towards their classes.

Konata just followed grinning deviously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well hope you liked this chapter c u next time please review if you want me to continue.


	8. Male Kagami's return

Well here's chapter 11!!

Hope you like it!!

I'm writing as fast as I can everybody!! (btw…I've already finished reading most konami stories, and I want more T^T… that's the main reason I started writing this one.) but it's no fun when you have to write it.,….so can other people post some other konami stories too? Or at least update? Me want to read too…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School was now over and Kagami was back home. Francheska was watching the little mermaid, obviously fascinated by it. When the movie ended, she turned to Kagami who was doing her math homework.

"So, the blue-haired girl heard our conversation?" Francheska started.

"Yeah, but only the fake story…and her name's Konata, not blue-haired girl." Kagami replied a little annoyed.

"Alright, Alright" Francheska backed off a little. "So what did you tell her?"

"That you were a childhood friend of a childhood friend of mine." Kagami replied bluntly, she then yawned. "hey Francheska, I'm going to take a little nap, okay?"

"'kay" Francheska replied, already putting in the Little Mermaid movie 2. "hey is there a third movie for "The Little Mermaid'"?"

But Kagami was already asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kagami woke up. She noticed that Francheska was floating above her, and then Francheska said,

"Morning cutie…" in a very sexy voice.

"WHA THE!?" Kagami was confused.

"Not YOU." Francheska said bluntly, "I'm saying this to the GUY you."

"Huh!?" Kagami jumped out of bed, opened the closet's door, and looked at herself in the mirror.

`Again?' Kagami thought.

"Hello!? Have you forgotten already that you go change into the opposite gender whenever you go to sleep?" Francheska reminded Kagami.

"O-Oh yeah…" Kagami recalled the day when Francheska told her that. "B-But wait! I'm supposed to have breakfast with my family! And I thought I was only going to take a nap!"

"Yeah…You were supposed to, but you slept all through the night." Francheska didn't really break it to her gently. "On the bright side, I just found out that the Little Mermaid movie 3 is coming soon!"

"Oh joy!" Kagami cheered sarcastically. "Never mind that, just give me the pills…"

"Sorry I don't have any today" Francheska apologetically said. "But don't worry I ordered some, so…It's bound to get here in a day or two!"

"**WHAT!?"** Kagami was in shock, what was she going to do? She couldn't remain a guy in her house. "**HURRY UP AND THINK OF SOMETHING YOU STUPID GUARDIAN!"**

"YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL!" Then she pointed towards Kagami's window. "There."

"What about it?" Kagami asked turning to face Francheska.

"You can escape through there." Francheska pointed out.

"**WHAT!?"** Kagami was back to yelling again. "**What am I going to tell MY PARENTS!?"**

"Just put some guy clothes on, take your cell phone, and tell them you went out." Francheska suggested.

"I hate this!" Kagami was in despair. "But there's nothing I can do now, so I'll just go with your plan."

Kagami got dressed, the most boyish way possible, grabbed her cell phone, some money, opened the window, and realized…she was about to jump off the second floor.

"**ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!!??" **Kagami screamed at Francheska.

"MOU! Stop with the yelling already!" Francheska complained, "I'll carry you down there!"

With that she grabbed Kagami in a not-so-very-nice way, and when they were close to the ground she lost grip on Kagami and dropped her.

Kagami was in pain for a while. "That's it, If I ever die, I swear my ghost will come back to haunt you."

"Come on! It's Saturday you should relax a little or you're going to get wrinkles!" Francheska warned Kagami.

_RING RING_

_Kagami's phone started ringing._

"Moshi-Moshi?" Kagami picked up the phone

"K-Kagamin?" Konata was on the other line, she sounded kind of worried after hearing who answered.

_`CRAP!'_

"Who are you and why do you have my friend's phone!?" Konata demanded an answer.

"UH-…AH…"

Kagami didn't know what to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well again..I left you in suspense sigh..hope you're happy with today's chapters!

C u next time! Please review!


	9. Awkward situations

Well here I go, chapter 12!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami didn't know what to do, she really wished she hadn't answered the phone. Francheska quickly snatched the phone away from Kagami ,put it on speaker, and started to talk.

"Oh, Hi Konata-san!" she greeted Konata, who was on the other line.

"Ah! Franchis! It's you!" Konata returned the greeting.

_Franchis? _Francheska thought. _'Great, we barely met and now I have a nickname, sigh._

"Could you tell me who that person that answered Kagami's phone was?" Konata asked, unable to hide the curiosity.

"Um…sure…his name is Takeru Shiruichi!" She thought up of a name fast and randomly. "He's Kagami-chan's and my childhood friend."

~Silence~

"Oh…okay….where's Kagami now? And why do you guys have her cell phone?" Konata's questions kept on coming.

"We're downtown and s-she's at the ice cream stand, getting us some ice cream." Francheska actually thought that was a good cover.

"Ahh! Kagamin never stops eating! One of these days she'll become as fat as Snorlax!" Konata Joked.

Meanwhile, Kagami, hearing the whole conversation and burning with anger said, "Hang up on her now."

"Um, Konata-san, we have to go, so is it okay if you call Kagami-chan later? The three of us haven't had breakfast yet," she informed Konata.

"Ha ha, weird coincidence, I haven't had breakfast, either," Konata pointed out. "But I guess my reason would be because I stayed up too long on the computer... Hey, I know! How about I meet you guys downtown? We could have breakfast together!"

"Ah, I don't think that-" Francheska started to oppose to the idea but was then interrupted by Konata.

"'K, then! See you in a few!" Konata hung up.

"…"

"Ka-Kagami… I-" Francheska couldn't bear to look at Kagami in the eyes. She was too scared.

She then worked up the courage to do so, turned around, and faced her. Only to find poor Kagami in a solid state.

Like this --- 0.0…~shock~

"Ka-Kagami, get a hold of yourself!" She was holding Kagami by the shoulders and shaking her back to life.

"I-I'm fine!" Kagami was back to normal now. "All I need now is a plan, how is Konata going to hang out with the three of us if in reality there are only two of us!?"

"Not to worry! I haven't told you _my _special ability yet," Francheska said confidently.

"Y-You can multiply yourself!?" Kagami asked excitedly, with a little bit of hope in her eyes.

"Nope," Francheska said bluntly.

"You suck." Kagami's hopes crashed back down.

"It's even better!" Francheska reassured Kagami, "I'm a _shape shifter_!"

"…."

Francheska didn't get the reaction she was hoping for so she said it again. "I'm a _shape shifter_!"

"…"

"Come on, say something!" Francheska pleaded.

"We're doomed," Kagami depressingly said, while sitting on her knees at some dark corner and making imaginary circles on the ground with her index finger

"Listen to me!" Francheska demanded Kagami's attention at what she was about to say.

Kagami depressingly turned around to see what her friend had to say.

"This is what we're going to do", Francheska started. "You can't change back to Kagami without the pills, so just remain as Takeru, my (Francheska's) oh-so-close childhood friend! BUT at the moment I'll become Kagami, I'll be you, so that Konata won't get confused and wonder where you are. And since there are only two of us, I'll, as Kagami, tell Konata that I (Francheska) had something to do and had to leave."

"I-I'm barely keeping up with you…," Kagami admitted.

"I'll just shorten it. In other words, Kagami, Takeru, and Konata are the only ones that are going to be hanging around together for today"

_I'm getting a bad feeling about all this… _Kagami thought. _Let's just hope to get through it without any problems._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well hope u liked this chapter guys!

Bye!

PS: I got some bad news, School starts on Monday for me so I may not be able to write as much (I take advanced classes which means endless homework…so just wanted to tell you! But I will keep the story going bye bye!


	10. Set the plan in motion

Well here I am, back again with chapter 13…

I'll try to make this as understandable as possible okay?

IN THIS CHAPTER since there are going to be 2 people, in this case Kagami and Francheska, impersonating someone else I'll use this "/" slash thing to make you understand who's talking as whom okay?

Here's an example:

"I hate this…" Takeru/Kagami thought

In this case I'm talking about Kagami as Takeru.

For Francheska it'd be something like:

Kagami/Francheska rolled her eyes.

In this case It's Francheska impersonating Kagami ^^ (well hope this helps!)

NOW READ ON!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takeru/Kagami and Kagami/Francheska were sitting down at a café, waiting for Konata's arrival. Kagami had already called her parents telling them that she was fine and that she just went out with a friend….very early in the morning. Nothing suspicious about that right? About a few minutes later Konata arrived, waving at them from the entrance. She was wearing her mom's hat and clothing, the one she had in the pictures taken shortly before her death.

"Yo! Kagamin!" Konata greeted before sitting down next to Kagami/Francheska.

Kagami/Francheska returned the greeting. "H-Hi."

Kagami/Francheska immediately introduced Takeru after finishing up her greeting.

"Konata-san this is Takeru Shiruichi, Francheska's and my dear childhood friend." She informed while politely pointing at Takeru/Kagami.

"Nice to meet you, Konata." Takeru/Kagami said politely, "I hope we get along." And with that he sat back down.

Konata was in silence for a bit. Kagami/Francheska and Takeru/Kagami were panicking. Had they messed up something? Was Konata suspicious of them?

"Hmm…"Konata seemed to be lost deep in thought while staring back and forth from Kagami/Francheska to Takeru/Kagami. But then the silence was cut off when she started, "Say, Kagamin, you just called me `_Konata-san' _unusually polite, and Takeru you called me '_Konata' _as if we had know each other for a very long time now."

_Crap!_ _My first few words and I already messed up! _Takeru/Kagami thought desperately.

_T-This isn't good…. _Kagami/Francheska thought worriedly.

"So…I'm starting to think Kagamin has only added the _'-san'_ to look good in front of her childhood friend." Konata said giving Kagami/Francheska the usual cat-like grin, meaning, she was ready to tease her. "My Kagamin~ has found her first love!"

"H-Huh!?" Kagami/Francheska seemed confused; she didn't want people to think she thought of Takeru/Kagami in THAT way. "K-Konata-san! Y-You got everything wrong! I-I-"

Takeru/Kagami knew she had to butt in now. "Konata, it's not like that at all. I think I may have gotten a bit carried away when I saw you. It's just that Kagami-Chan talks about you a whole lot, and since she tells me about lots of aspects of you, I felt as if I already knew you, and I guess I accidentally called you Konata. I apologize."

"_Sigh…_There we go again with the Konata-san and Konata!" Konata pointed out. "And now Kagami-_Chan?"_

Takeru/Kagami and Kagami/Takeru knew that they couldn't take back what they had said, so they just sat there waiting for what else Konata had to say.

"That's just cold guys," Konata pretended to cry. "Why don't you let me into the game too?"

_Game? _Kagami/Francheska was confused

_Great…What does Konata plan to do now? Knowing her she might just drag me into doing something weird, I mean…drag Francheska as me, into something weird._ Takeru/Kagami thought, still trying to keep her Takeru face straight and not suspicious.

"You guys are doing role-playing game aren't you?" Konata accused them while pointing her index finger at Takeru/Kagami. "So if you guys are going to call each other with new suffixes, I guess I will too."

Takeru/Kagami knew something like this was coming, but poor Kagami/Francheska had no idea what unfortunate events were about to take place.

"So," Konata continued, the usual grin forming in her lips. "I will now call Takeru-kun, _Takeru-Kyun~"_

"W-Why _'Kyun'_ Konata? I-If I may ask?" Takeru/Kagami asked nervously.

"To express more of the lovin' of course." She said slyly throwing him a thumbs-up with her tongue sticking out teasingly.

"O-Oh." Takeru/Kagami was slightly embarrassed, but as a guy, he/she knew he/she shouldn't blush that much.

"And as for you Kagamin~" Konata said turning slowly to face Kagami straight in the eyes. "You'll be Kagami-_Chyan_!"

"Sh-Shouldn't it be _Chan _Konata-san?" Kagami/Francheska corrected Konata.

Konata shook her head and just crawled over closer to Kagami/Francheska. "Nah, because _Chyan_ sounds cuter and definitely _closer_." Konata said giving Kagami a sexy wink. "Ah! Also, Kagami-Chyan you have to call me Konata-Chyan, too."

Kagami/Francheska didn't want to offend Konata so she just nodded in agreement. "O-Okay Konata-Chyan."

Takeru/Kagami just watched shocked at what had just taken. Kagami/Francheska had just agreed to call Konata, Konata-_Chyan._ He/She felt like all her self-respect and pridehad just being flushed down the toilet, no thanks to Kagami/Francheska.

Konata looked a bit surprised, she didn't think Kagami/Francheska would ever actually agree to all this, but she shook off the feeling and smiled sweetly, ready to add another thing to the game.

"Also," She continued. "Since this is a role-playing game, Kagami-Chyan and I will be girlfriends! And you Takeru-Kyun will be the guy that is enviously following us around the place today! Got it?"

_WHAT THE!?!?!? Francheska better not agree to this! _Takeru/Kagami thought angrily.

"I'm in." Kagami/Francheska agreed, she thought the meaning of "girlfriends" meant girls who were friends, Konata thought otherwise. And that the jealousy that Takeru/Kagami is supposed to be emanating would be because of Konata's and her close friendship. WRONG.

Takeru/Kagami went once again solid. But shook it off quickly. "T-Then I'm in too Konata. W-What should I call you?"

Konata thought about it for a second. "You're just fine with calling me Konata."

"O-Okay." Takeru/Kagami felt unloved and unwanted.

Konata then got out of the booth, stood up, grabbed Kagami's hand and helping her out the booth, and romantically said, "Are you ready Kagami-Chyan?"

Takeru/Kagami just stared in horror at what taking place and the horrible things that would happen later on in the day.

_My life sucks…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! He He, I'm sure you'll definitely love the next one….even if I myself have no idea what it'll be like…but I'll come p with something!? You can make suggestions if you want. If I don't start writing the next chapter by then. That is all please review if you want me to go on, that's what keeps me going in the first place! BYE-NEE!


	11. The Date?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUKCY STAR T^T!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"W-wait Konata!" Takeru/Kagami called to her blue-haired friend.

Konata turned around, her hair swishing behind her, she was still holding Kagami/Francheska's hand. "Yeah?"

Takeru/Kagami cleared his/her throat. "Well, we haven't had breakfast yet…"

"But Franchis told me you guys ate some ice cream…" Konata reminded him/her.

_Ice cream? We didn't…But that was Francheska's lie…_ Kagami thought glaring at Kagami/Francheska who was giving her a 'sorry' kind of look. "Well, Konata, but wasn't the reason for your coming here in the first place, to have breakfast with us? Not only that, I suppose one couldn't actually call ice cream breakfast, isn't that right?"

Konata felt an imaginary arrow pierce right through her. She sat back down along with Kagami/Francheska. "All right…"

"So, Kagami-chyan what do you want to order?" Konata said lovingly to Kagami/Francheska who was sitting right next to her, looking over the menu.

"Well," she started, pointing at a waffle picture on the menu. "I guess I want to try out the waffles, but instead of strawberries, I want there to be cherries on top."

"Alrighty then!" Konata cheered, grabbing her own menu. "As for me, I want dessert for breakfast! So I'll just get the molten chocolate cake!"

Konata was about to call over the waitress until-

"Hey you forgot about me!" Takeru/Kagami exclaimed, making his/her presence noted.

"Oh yeah…" Konata examined him up and down and said, "Sorry, so what did you want Takeru-Kyun?"

After finishing with the ordering part, they just had to wait for a while until their meals got there.

When it arrived, they started eating. Takeru/Kagami tried to eat in the most manlier way possible, if there was such thing as eating in a manly way. He wondered if he should use a fork and a knife, that would be gentlemanly, but sort of gay, right? Who was she to judge? Fork and knife it was...

Konata just stared at Kagami/Francheska as she ate, not even looking at her own "meal" or dessert or whatever you'd call it. Then she was suddenly hit by an idea. Kagami/Francheska was about to eat one of her cherries until Konata suddenly snatched it out of her hand and said, "Well Kagami-chyan if you want to eat this so badly then open your mouth and say 'ahh' "Konata said lovingly.

"Uh…I uh…Well, I guess I'll--" Kagami/Francheska was starting to agree to it, until she felt a sudden chill go up and down her spine…She turned around to find Takeru/Kagami giving her a warning glare as in 'You do it, I'm giving you hell at home,' or at least fight it. So Francheska obeyed.

"D-don't be stupid Konata-chyan!" The chyan had ruined everything…and she was doing so well too…

"Hmm…Kagami you know you want to~ it's a cherry after all, so juicy and so….cherry-like?" Konata said a bit unsure as to how to describe a cherry, but still tried to sound very convincing.

"A-Alright." Kagami/Francheska agreed. 'Ahh…"

Konata put the cherry in her mouth, while Takeru/Kagami stared in horror at the scene. She didn't know how to feel. She felt bit angry about Konata feeding someone else, not that she should be bothered by it, Konata should do what she wants, but there was also the fact that the person that Konata fed the cherry TO, happened to be 'Kagami' in way, so that had just totally killed her pride. Not to mention stupid Francheska had done exactly what Konata had ordered her to do! Something Kagami would have never done!

Takeru/Kagami couldn't take this anymore, he/she finished eating as fast as he/she could and also rushed the others. He finally called the waitress over for the check.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finally left the restaurant, starting to walk around aimlessly, looking at random stores for stuff they might like, kind of like window shopping.

"Ahh~ I had a good time!" Konata commented, folding her arms behind her head. "Did you Kagami-chyan?"

"I-I suppose I did…" Kagami/Francheska said with a smile. Konata, for some reason, wasn't very pleased at seeing Kagami act all nice and humble for once. She wanted her to make an irky comment, or snap at her with the usual harsh, yet sweet, remarks she made. Now she was really getting suspicious, also because of the fact that her friend's behaviour was being influenced by this "childhood friend" of her, Takeru Shiruichi.

Takeru/Kagami noticed Konata staring at him/her. "W-what is it Konata?" he/she asked nervously.

"Oh, no, nothing really," Konata cut off eye contact with Takeru/Kagami. "I was just wondering how you two met, and how you became friends, that's all."

_Crap! I knew this moment would arrive soon enough, but I just never thought it would be THIS soon_…Takeru/Kagami thought. _Better think of something fast, I just hope Francheska goes along with me in the story._

"W-well," Takeru/Kagami started. "I was about 5 when we met; Kagami-Chan was also 5. Anyhow, I was at the train station seeing my mother off as she was traveling to some faraway place because she had just divorced my father, I really wanted to cry, but as a gir--ack--guy, I knew I shouldn't."

Kagami/Francheska quickly picked up where he left off. "I, too, happened to be at the train station, PURE COINCIDENCE, seeing Tsukasa off. She didn't do very well on a test so she had to be taken a special program to catch up and for some tutoring. I was very sad…it's kind of hard to admit, but I cried, it was my first time being separated from Tsukasa."

Takeru/Kagami, on the other hand, was touched, even if what Francheska had said was a total lie, because Tsukasa was never taken away to some special program(honestly, it made her sound retarded) it was still a very realistic and believable made-up story, specially with all the feeling Francheska had put into her words. She couldn't really act like Kagami well…but she sure knew how to lie. Totally expected.

"Well," Takeru/Kagami continued. "I just saw her going after the train that her sister was on, I stopped her because it was dangerous, she stared at me with those teary eyes, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. I comforted her as she cried in my arms calling out for her sister; and so we became friends." _But this story makes Kagami, me, sound like such a crybaby! _

"Yeah," Kagami/Francheska nodded. "I started hanging out with him all the time after Tsukasa left, and when she came back I introduced her to him. But, unfortunately, his father couldn't help but feel alone without his wife, so he decided to go to the town her wife was living in to get back together with her again, and so Takeru-kun had to leave…" Kagami/Francheska ended that sentence with such emotion you would totally fall for the story.

"Oh I see." Konata said, distracted, she seemed to be lost in thought. "So that's how you two met then? Sounds like something from a manga, all dramatic and stuff. I was expecting something like meeting on the rooftop of a school, and Takeru-kyun accidentally saw Kagami's panties and she kicked him hard and then they somehow ended up being friends…"

_Her idea of a romantic meeting is very sick, _Kagami thought, perturbed.

"So now that you're back together, are you guys planning to heat things up?" Konata queried.

Takeru/Kagami was the first one to answer to that. "OF COURSE NOT!" He/She then realized what tone he/she had used and immediately went back to the sweet guy tone. "I, uh, what I meant by that was that, I'm interested in someone else."

"Oh ho~" Konata grinned a little but then turned her face a little more serious. "So Takeru-Kyun has also got a tsundere side, too bad you're not into Kagami-chyan, you would have fitted so well together," Konata stated bluntly, her face seeming rather impassive.

"Y-yeah…" Takeru/Kagami agreed, just to please Konata. She wasn't very happy about her comment, though.

They entered a store that caught their interest, or at least the little blue-haired otaku's interest--a manga store.

Konata rummaged around the halls, looking for interesting mangas that would be entertaining for her to read. Leaving Takeru/Kagami and Kagami/Francheska all by themselves waiting on a corner not too far from the register.

"You know," Takeru/Kagami started, sounding a bit annoyed. "You really suck at impersonating me. What was up with the whole cherry deal!?"

"You know," she replied, ready for a comeback and sounding as annoyed. "You should really be thanking me instead of getting mad, you're lucky I even stayed out here to help you out!"

"Yeah, but if I had known this was going to happen, I think it would have been better if Takeru and Francheska stayed behind." Takeru/Kagami just kept on scolding Kagami/Francheska.

They kept on arguing until they saw Konata heading to the register with that lazy look on her face, and carrying a new manga to it. When she was about to pay, she turned out to be 2 yen short. She apologized to the register guy, who had a waterfall of tears after letting "Legendary Girl A" slip away.

"Yo-you're done, Konata?" Kagami/Francheska asked; Takeru/Kagami had told her not to call her Konata-chyan... or else.

"Yeah…" Konata replied, kind of down. "I was 2 yen short…I guess I shouldn't have bought that cute little keychain at that store."

They were laughing at Konata's miscalculation and misuse of her money. Then something that made Kagami/Francheska and Takeru/Kagami's jaw drop, appeared. They were Tsukasa and Miyuki.

Tsukasa looked over at where Kagami/Francheska, Takeru/Kagami, and Konata were. "Ah! Onee-Chan!"

She walked over to where her sister was at a much quicker pace, leaving poor Miyuki behind, who desperately tried to catch up.

"Ah! Tsukasa! What are you doing at a manga store?" Konata asked the younger twin, who was now standing in front of them.

"…A-a manga store? I-I thought I had entered some kind of gift shop, because there was a picture of a bear in a cape right outside the entrance!" Tsukasa told a dumbfounded Konata.

"T-typical…" Takeru/Kagami said under his/her breath.

"Huh?" Tsukasa looked past Konata to get a better look at Takeru. "Onee-chan, Kona-chan, who's that?"

"Ah!" Kagami/Francheska started. "T-this is Takeru-kun, Tsukasa!"

"Oh, are you my sister's luvmate!?" Tsukasa questioned, alarmed.

"No, no, never!" Takeru/Kagami replied. "I'm your childhood friend."

"Our...childhood friend?" Tsukasa repeated.

"Yes…Our childhood friend…" Kagami/Francheska said through gritted teeth.

Tsukasa looked at Takeru/Kagami intently, trying extremely hard to remember him, but just right then she started getting teary and turning to Kagami/Francheska and said in between sobs, "O-onee-chan, I can't seem to remember our childhood friend!"

Tsukasa then turned to Takeru/Kagami and bowed before him countless times to express how sorry she was for forgetting him.

"You see Tsukasa-Chan," Takeru/Kagami started as calmly as possible, and tried to make it understandable to Tsukasa. "We met when you were 5 years old, and went to a special school, but I had to leave a few days after meeting you, which may be why you don't exactly remember me."

"…Special school?" Tsukasa's features expressed puzzlement. Miyuki had finally caught up to the rest of them.

"That's right Tsukasa!" Kagami/Francheska went along with what Takeru/Kagami had said. "You may not remember, but you were sent to a special school because of your poor performance at school, and while you were there, you got better."

"I-I-I was?" Tsukasa was taken by surprise; she didn't remember ever being sent away.

0.0......? -- - Tsukasa right about now.

"AH!" Tsukasa seemed to have been suddenly hit by realisation. "I remember now! Takeru-kun and I used to be good friends along with Nee-Chan! We played in the park a lot of times too! Good Times~"

_Is my sister really that mentally deficient_? Takeru/Kagami thought, crying a waterfall of tears on the inside. _Maybe I did wrong by taking all the brains while developing in our mother's tummy, I seem to have left none for her._

"Th-that's right Tsukasa!" Kagami/Francheska said cheerfully, but taken aback by what Tsukasa had said before, as well. "So why don't you two reacquaint? After all, you haven't seen each other for years, right?"

"R-right!" Both Tsukasa and Miyuki went over to Takeru/Kagami to familiarize and introduce themselves to him/her. Leaving Kagami/Francheska and Konata alone watching as they started to make conversation.

"_Sigh_…So Tsukasa really _is_ that forgetful!" Konata said with a lazy look on her face and stretching her arms out because of the tiresome morning she had had.

"Yeah, I sometimes wonder how we ended up being twins." Kagami/Francheska sighed, playing the Kagami role quite well at the moment.

"N-nee-chan, we're ready to go!" Tsukasa informed Kagami/Francheska. "Also, what happened to Francheska-Chan?"

Kagami/Francheska gulped. "Er- She had to do some errands. We'll see her at school soon enough."

"Yeah, you're right." Tsukasa gave in, nodded, and continued, "So where are we going next?"

"Well, where were you guys heading to before meeting us?" Takeru/Kagami questioned.

"Well, we were heading for this new American Store that had just opened up, um…Build-A-Bear-Workshop, I believe…" Miyuki informed the others in her usual moe way.

"Well then, guys, why don't we go there next?" Takeru/Kagami suggested.

"SURE!" Everyone agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…"

They were now at Build-a-Bear-Workshop. Everything was so colorful and full of accessories that were totally cute, they came in various models. Takeru/Kagami was totally absorbed in it, he/she wanted to take a look around immediately, but as a boy, he wasn't supposed to be into that stuff. _Sigh…How do boys resist all this overwhelming cuteness? s_he thought, exasperated.

"Alright then! We'll split and take a look around!" Konata exclaimed, turning around and heading for an aisle filled with plush bunnies, but before fully entering the aisle, she stopped, her back still turned, and said, "We'll meet back here in about 20 minutes, okay? Bye!"

And with that, she ran off, and so did everybody else. Takeru/Kagami went and took the aisle with the fox plushies. Tsukasa and Miyuki took off together to look at the key chains close by the register. Kagami/Francheska solely took off to have a look around and try to figure out why this place was so intriguing to humans.

Takeru/Kagami found this little plushie fox, she thought it was cute; suddenly, Konata came to her mind. "W-why am I thinking of her now?!" he/she mumbled, sounding a bit annoyed.

He/She kept on going up and down the aisles, until he/she found the bunny section. There she saw Konata, who was very amused with playing with one little bunny's ears. Takeru/Kagami sighed as in feeling hopeless for Konata, and then approached her, "What are you doing to that poor little rabbit's ears? You know, if you break it, I'm not paying for it."

Konata stopped playing with the bunny ears and turned her head to face Takeru/Kagami. "So, you care about the little bunny?"

Takeru/Kagami was taken by surprise, that was totally random. "Well…yeah, I guess, in a way."

"Hmm…" Konata grinned. "What do you think of the fox?"

"It's cute," Takeru/Kagami replied with no hesitation.

"Do you think a dog and a sheep would get along together?" Konata continued with her weird questions.

"Well, if the dog was trained to protect the sheep, I guess they would get along," Takeru/Kagami replied a bit unsure.

"What about the bunny and the fox?" Konata asked, turning her sight back to the bunny she was holding.

Takeru/Kagami was kind of stuck on that one. "Well…a fox is mischievous, and a bunny's nature would be to remain calm until someone or something around its surroundings attempted a move. In this case, if the fox tried getting too close to the bunny, the bunny would just flee, bailing to some other place to avoid seeing the fox and not be bothered. So my answer would be, maybe not."

"Well, you know," Konata started. "Foxes, being as tricky and sneaky as they are, would be able to follow after the bunny without being noticed, so it could always remain by its side even if it never realises it."

And with that, Konata left the aisle with the plush bunny in her hands, and went over to the register. Takeru/Kagami had no idea what the animal conversation they had just had had anything to do with what they were doing. Tsukasa and Miyuki were STILL looking at key chains, deciding in between two of them. Kagami/Francheska was there, in time, waiting for the others.

"Hey! Over here!" Kagami/Francheska called to the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Kona-Chan, what did you buy?" Tsukasa asked, curious as to what was in Konata's bag.

"Ah~ it's a present for everybody, I just got paid about two days ago at the Coplay café."

"My, that's really kind of you Izumi-San." Miyuki said, kind of touched.

"Look more like suspicious goods to me," Kagami/Francheska said, receiving a thumbs up from Takeru/Kagami.

_That's something I would totally say! _Takeru/Kagami thought.

"Yup!" She took out some of the stuff, which was covered with lots of paper, enough to cover up what the presents were. She started passing them out one by one. "Just promise to see what it is when you get home, Okay?"

"All right!" Everyone cheered, and then smiled at each other.

Everyone parted and walked their own ways. Miyuki had offered Konata a ride home, so now there was only Tsukasa, Kagami/Francheska, and Takeru/Kagami left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami/Francheska had already obtained the gender bending sleeping pills while she was separated from the others at build-a-bear-workshop.

"Tsukasa, hey, do you want to accompany me to the little girls' room?" Kagami/Francheska asked Tsukasa. While Tsukasa was thinking, Kagami/Francheska secretly gave the pills to Takeru/Kagami.

"Alright Onee-chan!" She agreed, and so they headed for the restroom while Takeru/Kagami sat at some nearby bench(luckily there was no one there to see her transformation),took the pills, lay asleep, and woke up one minute later as the one and only KAGAMI!

Meanwhile, Francheska lost Tsukasa on purpose and then shape-shifted into Takeru. He/She went back to Kagami and told her to look for her sister.

"Ugh! You're such a pain!"

And with that, she left to look for Tsukasa. She found her apparently bowing apologetically to some guys because she had entered the boys' restroom by accident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the Takara household. Miyuki had just arrived, and she opened her present, as Konata had instructed.

"Oh, my..." Miyuki just stood there, with a little smile. "A sheep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsukasa, what did Konata give you?" Kagami asked, now at home in her pajamas, in her sister's room.

"Ah…hmm…" Tsukasa started to look for her plushie toy. "Here it is! It's a- dog?"

"Hmm…typical Konata,"Kagami said to herself, and then to her sister, "But it's cute."

"What did you get Onee-chan?" It was now Tsukasa's turn to ask.

Kagami took out what she got and showed Tsukasa.

"Ooh…" Tsukasa said in awe. "It definitely resembles you a little Onee-chan."

"IT DOES NOT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami went back to her room after saying good night to Tsukasa, and lied down on her bed as she sighed.

"What did you get?" Francheska appeared suddenly, floating somewhere around Kagami's desk.

"You go first," Kagami said, still lying down on the bed.

"I got a rat…" Francheska said with a frown. "What's that little midget trying to tell me!?"

"Takeru?" Francheska asked, still frowning.

"Oh here," Kagami gave takeru's _"present" _to Francheska. It was a note.

The note read as follows:

_He he! sorry, Takeru-kyun! I seem to have run out of money!_

_but you know I still love ya!_

_I.O.U ( 'til next time!)_

_=3 konata~_

"Konata can really be heartless sometimes..." Francheska pitied Takeru.

Francheska now turned to Kagami, expecting her to now tell her what SHE got.

Kagami, taking out her plushie, informed. "Bunny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww... This used to be two chapters(it was part one and part two) but I changed it and now they're a whole =3


	12. Lovers' Quarrel?

IMPORTANT NOTE!(OR AT LEAST IT IS FOR ME…. AND IN A Way IT CONCERNS U TOO!) :

Here I am back with chapter 16!...ok..so you may think i solved the problem..BUT I'M RISKING EVErY CHAPTER IN THE STORY now! I've deleted all documents in the story and in the computer! so there's nothing backing up the story now T^T!! I don't know if I did the right thing or not....you guys will be just fine because you've read most of the story, BUT WHAT ABOUT THE NEW READERS 0.0!!?? it's going to suck for them...sigh..also most likely in 60 days chapter 15 will disappear...but that's just my guess. We'll see, I don't know I f I should keep writing until then, if anyone has any suggestions. please tell me?or at least tell me if what I did was right or something? because I've reached he 15 document limit or something, and the only solution I have is to erase the back-up, i don't get what they mean by 'convert' my story into chapters or something....IT'S COMPLICATED!!someone please!!someone who has writen over 15 chapters on a story help me!!! I'm desperate!!me not want my story to die! bye bye *sadly*

Ps: You may not see changes in the overview, it may say 15 chapters total, but reality is, there are 16 or more)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR!

(

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SKIING TRIP!" Misao announced to Ayano and Kagami, who were her only audience, during lunch.

"What?" Kagami asked, still confused. "Why are you telling this to us?"

"Well, as you should know," Ayano started. "Misao's father just got promoted and because of that, his boss gave him a week off to relax and learn a little about what his new occupation is like, and gave him tickets to a ski resort."

"He He." Misao chuckled in a cocky way. "Hiiragi, you should be grateful! I've decided to invite you and your friends!"

"Well…" Kagami thought about it. "Alright, I mean, after all, we DO have a week off school, so we don't lose anything. Alright! I'm in!"

"So, Ayano, are YOU in?" Misao asked with a grin.

"Sure." She immediately agreed.

"Now here are the tickets!" She gave Ayano one, and gave 5 to Kagami. "I heard about the new student so I thought I might as well invite her too."

'_Great…' _Kagami thought sarcastically.

And so, they kept on eating away, Kagami couldn't go to lunch that day because of Misao keeping her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are those?" Francheska asked Kagami when they got home.

"Tickets for going to this ski resort next week." Kagami said calmly.

"Oh. So did you get one for Takeru-Kun as well?" Francheska asked as if she were planning something.

"No." She replied. "Why would I?"

Francheska cleared her throat. "Need I remind you that you turn back-and-forth from girl to boy every time you go to sleep? Staying at that ski resort means sleeping for seven days. Which would mean, Takeru-kun would show up every other day while Kagami disappears?"

"Y-You're right!" Kagami was suddenly hit by a horrible realization. "It would be too weird for me to be gone on day, and come back the other!"

Kagami desperately looked at Francheska an asked if there was a solution to all this.

"You could always say no to the ski resort." Francheska stated bluntly.

"Yeah…" Kagami thought about it. "Alright! I'll call Konata to tell her if she wants to go to that ski resort thing! She wouldn't pass up that chance! And even if I don't go, at least the others should get to have some fun right?"

Francheska nodded as Kagami dialed Konata's number. "Moshi-Moshi?"

Kagami: Konata?

Konata: Ah! Kagamin!

Kagami: Yeah… Hey! Konata, do you have any plans for next week?

Konata: Nope! Not really. Why do you ask?

Kagami: Good! Because you see there's this ski resort in Hok--

Konata: Sure I'll go.

Kagami *grateful*: R-Really? Thanks, I didn't know what you would say and all, and I really need you to take care of Tsukasa because Francheska and I won'-

Konata (serious): I'm not going.

Kagami: Hu-Huh?! B-But you just agreed to go! How can you just-

Konata: That was before I knew you weren't going.

Kagami: Yeah, but Francheska and I ne-

Konata: Why is it always about Francheska!?

Kagami: Konata! Don't be so immature! You-

_Beep….beep….Beep…._

But it was too late, Konata had already hung up. Kagami just stood there, now she definitely needed to talk to Konata, and she knew she had to do it personally.

"Lovers' quarrel?" Francheska asked as in making fun of Kagami.

"Shut up!" Kagami said and then put on her pajamas, said good night, and was off to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at school, during lunch; Konata, Miyuki, and Tsukasa were eating lunch normally. Konata wasn't talking much, but she at least tried to keep up with what they were saying. Kagami hadn't gotten there yet. Suddenly, the door of the classroom slid open, and there was Kagami.

Konata's mood was lifted up at the sight of Kagami, but just as quick as it had lit up, it quickly darkened at the sight of Francheska following right after Kagami.

"Yo!" She greeted the others.

"Hi, Nee-chan! You too Francheska-chan!" Tsukasa greeted as cheerfully as always.

"Greetings, Kagami-san, Delavirio-san." Miyuki returned the greeting politely.

Kagami smiled, and quickly turned over to see what Konata had to say. Konata just let out a weak smile.

Kagami sighed. Now, everyone _KNEW_ there was something wrong. Konata would usually jump onto Kagami and start teasing her, but this time she just remained quiet.

"K-Kona-chan, is everything alright?" Tsukasa asked, sweating a little bit but still trying to keep a weak smile on her face.

"Izumi-san." Miyuki started, sounding just as worried. "If you're not feeling okay, I could take you to the nurse."

"No, No!" Konata replied innocently, trying to sound as cheerful as she always had. "I'm just fine, Miyuki-chan is it soooooooooooooooo weird for me to act normal every once in a while? You_ hurt_ my feelings~."

Miyuki quickly bowed apologetically for hurting Konata's feelings. Which she obviously hadn't. Francheska was already sitting now beside Miyuki.

Kagami had already started eating nonchalantly; but then stopped. "Hey guys."

Everyone turned to look at Kagami. "You see, Misao invited me and Ayano to this ski resort."

Konata had her head down, listening intently at Kagami's every word, but kept on eating her chocolate cornet.

"And she told me that you guys could tag along," Kagami continued. "So I'm here asking you guys if you would want to come? It's like a week getaway."

Everyone thought about it for a second. Both Tsukasa and Miyuki went along with the idea. But Konata remained silent.

"W-What about you Konata?" Kagami asked nervously, turning to Konata.

"I already told you last night Kagami, I'm not going." Konata said firmly, this time leaving out the _"n" _at the end of Kagami's name.

"But I assure you it'll be lots of fun! Especially for _your _kind." Kagami made a little smart remark to se if it'll lighten up the mood. It didn't.

"But you're not going, so **WHY** should _I_ go?" Konata finally made her point clear.

Everyone was shocked because Kagami had left out the fact that she wasn't going.

Kagami kept going. "B-But it'll be much more fun without me! And I really need you to be there to take care of Tsukasa!"

"But it won't be AS fun."Konata insisted.

Kagami was touched, and her face softened, and Konata continued, "You add the tsun-tsun part of the trip..."

Kagami's touching and soft side was gone. "Screw you."

"But Nee-chan, why can't you go?" Tsukasa asked, still a bit nervous.

"B-Because Francheska and I need to-" Konata frowned a little at the mentioning of Francheska, who was just quietly sitting there watching what was happening, a little bit of guilt on her expression. "We need to go….apartment hunting…."

Kagami, of course, was obviously lying.

~silence~

~more silence~

~Even MORE silence~

-.-"……..

"That-That was it?" Konata asked in desbelief. "YOU CAN DO THAT ANYTIME! We can't pass up this chance! But… where is she living now?"

Kagami was now panicking. That was Francheska's cue to come and butt in. "Well if you must know. I'm currently staying at the school's dorms for visitors."

NOTE: IT'S ACTUALLY TRUE! My private school had some dorms for guests to stay in. (even though that may not be the case for this high school, it's my story so I'm making it so! *tantrum*

"Ah~!" Tsukasa snapped out of it and said. "That must be why Francheska-chan gets to school so early!"

"She-She does?" Miyuki had no idea.

_Freaking liar… _Kagami thought. _But I gotta admit, she's really good at it._

"Well," Konata started; looking up at the ceiling as if deep in thought. "Do you think you could stay there one more week Franchis?"

"S-Sure, I don't mind." Francheska said calmly.

Konata returned to her usual, cheerful self. "ALL RIGHTY THEN! The ski resort is a _**GO!**_

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered, but mostly because Konata was feeling better.

The bell that ended lunch rang. Kagami and Francheska made their way out. Konata waved them 'bye'.

Kagami let out sighs of relief, but that moment didn't last long though, as she came across a sudden, horrifying realization.

"FRANCHESKA!" She called out, panicking. "What about the whole gender-bending thing during the trip!?"

Kagami was holding Francheska by the shoulders, shaking her countless times, until the poor girl couldn't take anymore.

XoX --- Francheska right about now.

"Don't you go K.O on me now!" Kagami yelled, loosening her grip on Francheska.

Francheska stood a little straighter now, straightening out her uniform. "Don't worry Ms.-I-panic-a-lot-and-take-it-out-on-my-friends! I got the solution, or else I would have never agreed on going."

"Well?" Kagami was expecting Francheska to explain, arms crossed. "What's your brilliant plan?"

"Last night," Francheska started explaining. "I was looking up something that would neutralize your gender bending abilities on a special book. And I found it! They were some other kind of pills. So I ordered them for you, and they had just arrived this morning. I was planning on telling you, but you were too distracted over Konata."

"I-Is that so?" Kagami was a little embarrassed, also a little mad at herself for not paying attention to Francheska, knowing that if she had, she could've avoided all of this.

Francheska gave the pills to Kagami. "You have to take these pills, once during the day, for the rest of that week."

"O-Okay." Kagami was a little touched. "Th-Thank you, Francheska. So you really DO care about me a little…"

"Nah!" Francheska denied it bluntly. "It's just, seriously! Think about it! A SKI RESORT! Who in their right minds would ever pass _THAT_ up!? I mean I've read about it in tourist guides of the human world and stuff, but I've always wanted to go to one! THERE WAS NO WAY I'D EVER LET THAT ONE CHANCE SLIP AWAY!"

Kagami was quickly back to her normal-self, she was shaken out of the 'grateful-mode' and said bluntly with no hesitation or regret whatsoever. "Go to hell."

And she walked away, Francheska following right behind her but keeping her distance.

"Well…I _have_ warmed up to you a little." Francheska admitted in a tone that was so low, it could not even fall into the whisper category, but it was low enough for Kagami not to hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

0.0…..what's going on? Francheska developing feelings for Kagami?! The shock~

Do not worry guys, this is still Konami! Or else I would have changed the description!

Please review and tell me what you think bye-BEE!

Please DO REVIEW! *desperate*


	13. Is that a threat or an invitation?

Well…here's chapter 17...

Enjoy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Late…." Konata said in the back seat of a Misao's mini van, staring out the window.

Miyuki, Tsukasa, Misao, Misao's father, and Ayano were already there. Of course, only Kagami and Francheska were the ones left to wait for.

"Oi! Tsukasa, You and Kagamin are twins, and live in the same house. How come you came without Kagamin?" Konata questioned Tsukasa, still looking out the window, seemingly bored.

"W-Well, she said she had something to do, and needed Francheska-chan to tag along." Tsukasa replied with a little sweat coming down the left side of her face.

"Mou! Why couldn't she take ME!?" Konata pouted. "I wouldn't mind being dragged around by Kagamin all day~"

Konata was now a little depressed, and kept looking out the window, hoping to see Kagami get there any minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

"Do-Does this make me look fat?"

"No."

"What about this one?"

"No."

"And this one?"

Francheska now annoyed, said, "FOR THE LAST TIME _'NO'_!"

Kagami was trying out new clothes for winter, it wasn't exactly winter, but the place they were heading to was bound to be cold. They were at some fashion store, and had entered one of the dressing rooms along with some coat and jackets and other stuff for Kagami to try on. She dragged Francheska along thinking that she could help her out with her opinions on clothing. "YES IT DOES MAKE ME LOOK FAT!" Kagami insisted. "I shouldn't have eaten all those Pocky…"

"COME ON! We're going to be late!" Francheska complained, looking at her watch.

"Sigh…What was I thinking by bringing you here?" Kagami mumbled to herself. "After all, you ARE the one that first appeared before me in a jail uniform…"

"Exactly right!" Francheska heard her, but didn't hesitate to agree. "Now let's _go!_"

"Bu-But I still haven't chosen the right coat and jackets and stuff!" Kagami insisted.

"Just get over it!" Francheska was now standing up, ready to open the door of the dressing room, and show Kagami's half-naked body to the public.

"DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THAT DOOR!" Kagami warned.

Francheska snickered. "_Try me."_

Kagami immediately started putting on some clothes as Francheska opened the door. Slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Still….late….KAGAMIN! YOU DON'T MAKE A LADY WAIT!"

Meanwhile, Konata was still waiting, losing her patience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you did that…" Kagami scolded Francheska in an exasperated tone.

Francheska completely ignored it though. "Nee Kagami…"

"Yeah?"

"Who is the person that you like?" Francheska asked bluntly, out of nowhere.

Kagami was taken aback, that HAD come out of nowhere. "W-W-Where did THAT come from!?"

"Well," Francheska started. "Since we met, we haven't really gotten around to talking about the reasons for all this happening; after all, unfulfilled love was the main reason for you gaining this power."

"Y-Yeah…"

"So~ who's the lucky guy?" Francheska smiled sweetly, reassuring Kagami it was alright.

When Kagami heard the word 'guy' she felt disheartened. Konata popped into her mind. She was NO guy. But her best friend.

Francheska quickly took notice of Kagami's sudden mood change, and decided to change the topic.

"H-Hey!" Francheska started a bit nervous. "The others must be waiting for us! We have to hurry!"

She grabbed Kagami by the wrist and ran towards the direction where everyone was supposed to meet to finally head to the ski resort. Then, Francheska suddenly stopped.

"Kagami…Did you take the pills yet?" Francheska asked, letting go of Kagami's wrist.

"Oh!" Kagami dug deep in her pocket and took out the pills. "Not yet…I will right now, but tell me, hwo are these ones any different than the others?"

"Well, first, THEY'RE EXTREMELY EXPENSIVE TO GET!" Francheska said, expecting Kagami to feel guilty.

"S-Sorry." Kagami apologized

"Secondly," Francheska continued, "They'll neutralize your gender bending ability for a whole day, so even if you go to sleep, you won't transform until all those 24 hours are over. Which is why you have to take one each day in the morning."

"Aaaahhh…" Kagami's eyes were sparkling, then she took Francheska's hand and started shaking them in gratefulness. "Thank you so much Francheska! You really ARE a good friend!! There really _is_ good in people!"

T^T ---- Kagami right about now

"Y-Yeah…" Francheska said, a little freaked out. "Now, let's go."

Francheska led the way; last night, Kagami was too tired to read the map of the city that led them where they were supposed to meet the others. So she just followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konata was still looking out the window. Miyuki and Tsukasa were talking about animals. Misao and Ayano were playing their DS, pitochat or something. Misao's father was in the driver's seat; seatbelt on and keeping an eye on the rear view mirror to see when Kagami would get here.

'_When is she getting here?' _She thought a bit annoyed.

She opened her closed her eyes for a second to yawn, and when she opened them again, she saw Kagami and Francheska running as fast as they could towards the mini van.

Konata's face brightened and she removed herself from the window and out the van's door. "Kagamin! Franchis!" She waved to them.

Konata's sudden movement made the others stop what they were doing and look out the window.

"Kagamin, you're late!" Konata scolded Kagami.

"Tsk. YOU'RE one to talk! You're late all the time!" Kagami gave another scold in return.

Francheska quickly changed personalities. Typical. "So sorry, Konata-san!"

"Ah! No worries Franchis! For increasing the number of Moe people in my group, I'll forgive you." Konata reassured Francheska.

"Oi…I'm still here you know." Kagami said.

"HAI HAI! Kagami-Sama!" Konata turned to Kagami, grabbed her hand and led her into the van. "Can't forget about you now, can I?"

Francheska just smiled, she tried to make her other personality a little like Miyuki's. She just followed the pair into the van and grabbed a seat in the back, until-

"No good! Franchis!" Konata said to Francheska.

"E-Eh?!" Francheska was confused.

"You see; Misao's father and all of us agreed on a sitting chart while you guys were gone!" Konata explained, holding her index finger up.

_**#FLASHBACK#**_

"Well girls!"Misao's father started. "As you may know, we're going on a trip to a well-known ski resort!"

"May I know what the name of the skiing place is?" Miyuki asked politely.

"…"

~Silence~

"W-Well, I've forgotten the name but I assure you we'll have lots of F-U-N!" Misao's father assured Miyuki, a bit tense.

"O-Okay." Miyuki just smiled kindly, as in not to offend Misao's father.

"Anyhow! To make sure that my poor little van doesn't tip over and lead us to our deaths! I've decided on a sitting chart!" Misao's father informed cheerfully.

"W-We're going to die?" Tsukasa was freaking out a little.

"No, if you follow the rules you won't!" He managed to keep that cheerful tone.

"All right…" Tsukasa held Miyuki's hand for comfort. Miyuki just gave her a reassuring smile.

"All righty then!" He took out some kind of map of the van, and the seats, and the people sitting on them.

The map-like thing showed as follows:

----------------------------------------------------

. -Miyuki, Misao

. -Tsukasa, Kagami

. - Konata, Ayano

-Francheska -Misao's dad (driver's seat)

----------------------------------------.

"DAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Konata knew it was time for her to interfere. "Misao no Papa! This is all WRONG! _**You fail**_!

"Chibi is right Dad! _**YOU FAIL**_!" Misao only made it worse.

0.0 ~failure~ ---------------- Misao's father right about now.

"W-Why Kona-chan?" He asked, still trying to recover from the shock.

"Well," Konata started to explain, "There's too much weight at the front, Misao no Papa!"

"Yes, Yes, keep going." Misao's dad seemed interested.

"So, here's my idea of a sitting chart!" Konata continued. "As you all may know, Kagami is a big Fatty, so she should go in the back to keep the balance! Miyuki-chan has a perfect figure! So she should go in the middle along with Tsukasa to keep the balance as well! Misao and Ayano are mid-weight so they should go in the front! Franchis is okay right where she is! As for me, I'm so small I don't really count, so I can sit wherever I want really!, so since Kagamin's got no one sitting beside her, I might as well sit with her!"

"Brilliant! Just brilliant Kona-Chan!" Misao's father praised Konata.

"Good job Chibi!" Misao congratulated Konata by giving her a thumbs-up. She really wanted to sit next to Ayano.

"No Problem!" Konata gave her a winning smile.

_He He, none of them suspect anything! I get to sit with my Tsundere~!_ Konata thought behind that smile.

_**#flashback ends#**_

"So that's what happened." Konata finished telling the story to Francheska; and the others just nodded.

"I'm a fatty….**I'm** a fatty….I'm a fatty…." Kagami just stood there jaw dropped, in some kind of trance. And Konata took hold of Kagami's hand once again and led her to the back seat, as Francheska got out of Ayano's seat and proceeded to sitting in the one beside the driver's seat.

"So Kagamin, aren't you glad we get to sit together?" Konata asked, clinging onto Kagami in the back seat.

Kagami had gotten out of the trance, and blushed a little, "I don't really mind."

"Ah~ such a tsundere, Kagamin~" Konata said softly, as she made herself comfortable beside Kagami and was getting ready to sleep.

"You know, you could always just sit on the opposite end." Kagami suggested, trying to hide her blush, she didn't really want Konata to move, but she had to have some pride.

"Nah!" Konata refused. "I like it better here; your fat keeps me warm."

"Just wait until we get there, you'll _**really**_ get what you deserve." Kagami said angrily, but not pushing Konata away.

"Oh ho~ Is that a threat or an invitation?" Konata said playfully, as she finally stopped fidgeting around and found herself in the "comfortable" category of the van.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope u guys liked this chapter ^^, I'm trying my best…well My math test is tomorrow T^T!! wish me luck…I DON'T WANT TO GO TO TUTORING!!

Bye-bee T^T!

review.


	14. Things we do in the van: girl talk

CHAPTER 18

Yeah…here….Hope u like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bus trip was really sort of long. Konata had fallen asleep by now, leaning on Kagami, who was wide awake, enjoying every single minute of having Konata sleeping….and slightly drooling on her….

Misao and Ayano were still at the video games; or at least Misao was, Ayano was just giving her some moral support. Like, "Go Misao! Go!" and stuff like that.

Tsukasa and Miyuki had both fallen asleep; Francheska was just at the front watching Kagami in high spirits through the small rectangular-shaped mirror located at her left where she could see what was going on behind her without really having to move a muscle.

The van stopped abruptly; which woke up most of the sleepy-heads. Konata wiped the drool of her mouth; her eyes were still seeing stuff kind of blurry, and the light really got to her eyes, which made her shut them again until she got used to the lighting.

"Kagamin?" Konata called for Kagami, her eyes were still shut. "You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Kagami replied. "Still drenched in your drool…"

Konata finally opened her eyes and smiled up at Kagami. "Sorry Kagamin!"

"Yeah, whatever." Kagami returned to her Tsundere self. "Anyways where are we?"

Konata looked out the right window. "Gas station."

"I see," Kagami said; not much concern in her voice, "I wonder when we'll get there?"

"I don't know Kagamin…" Konata was still looking out the window. The others had already woken up and had started conversation. "Nee Kagamin, shouldn't YOU know how long we have left to go, after all, you've been awake this whole time, right?"

"And how would YOU know I've been awake this whole time?" Kagami asked. "Weren't you out cold just a minute ago?"

Konata grinned, turning away from the window, and twirled towards Kagami until she was face to face with her. "Well, usually, people that are NOT awake don't stare and grin at other people while they're sleeping."

Kagami turned tomato red. "I-I-I-I WAS NOT GRINNING AND STARING AT YOU!!!"

"Sure," Konata said sarcastically. "Whatever you say, Kagamin~ YOU BIG PERVERT!"

Kagami and Konata started their usual routine of arguing and teasing each other.

"Well it sure is lively here, isn't it Ayano-san?" Miyuki commented.

Ayano just nodded and smiled.

"Well, you guys sure are hitting it off quite nicely." Misao's father was opening the driver's door and getting into the van. "For those of you who might be interested, we're arriving at the ski resort in about 1 more hour."

"N-No way!" Misao seemed taken aback, "All that sleeping for nothing?"

"W-Well I can wait, I'm sure we can catch up on homework while we do that, right?" Tsukasa suggested, seeking the others' approval.

Kagami stopped arguing with Konata, paid attention to what her sister had to say, and agreed. "Wow, Tsuakasa, I'm impressed, you actually want to do homework? but, sure,yeah let's do that!"

Tsuakasa blushed.

"Good, good!" Misao's father said cheerfully. "I'll make the table for you!"

"Table?" Miyuki was confused.

Misao's dad revealed that the cushion seats could actually be turned into a table, and the other seat could be shifted facing toward the convertible 'table'.

"Whoa that's really cool!" The otaku said in awe. "Kind of like transformers! WAIT! Don't tell me! THIS VAN IS ALIVE??!!"

Kagami, while waling towards her seat close to the 'table', just smacked Konata on the head to knock some sense into her. "Get back to reality, Doofus."

"Ouchy, Kagamin is so cold~." Konata feigned a cry.

Everyone gathered around the table. Konata sat in the middle of Kagami and Tsukasa; Kagami to her right, close to the window, and Tsukasa to her left. Miyuki sat on the other opposite end of the table with Misao to her right, and Ayano to her left.

"Well Then let's start!" Konata said cheerfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7:00 PM

"A-Are we done yet?" Konata asked dejectedly.

"N-Nee-chan…Don't you think we've done enough?" Tsukasa asked, with a tired voice.

"Hiiragi! Let's take a break! Okay?" Misao added.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU??!!" Kagami practically yelled at them, she was really annoyed. "It's been only like 10 MINUTES!"

"You don't know how long that is on MY time…" Konata muttered.

"I don't want to hear that from you…" Kagami glared at Konata.

"W-Well we COULD take a break Kagami-san." Miyuki implied.

Konata felt touched. "M-Miyuki-chan, my angel~"

"L-Let's not exaggerate, Izumi-san…" Miyuki said nervously, Konata had a hold of her hands.

Kagami was just plain annoyed by Konata, she then took a glance at what Francheska was doing. She was reading a magazine about fashion in a seat far apart form the others.

"Oi!" Kagami called Francheska. "Aren't you going to help?"

"It's not my homework so…." Francheska replied without taking her eyes off the magazine.

"At least have the decency to look at someone when you talk to them, you're like Konata and her manga sometimes…" Kagami said rolling her eyes.

The moment Francheska heard Kagami compare her to Konata she was filled with overwhelming rage. "DON'T YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT OTA-"

Francheska realized where she was and who the people in front of her were. She cleared her throat and started again. "Kagami-chan, you're so…um…how do you say it…um…Oh Yeah! Silly, sometimes!" She gave a fake smile.

'_Typical'_ Kagami thought.

"Hey! Hey! Kagami let's have girl talk with everybody!" Konata suggested grabbing Kagami by her sleeve. "I mean, when will we ever get the chance to go on an outing into the wild with our friends gathered all at the same time, right? So we might as well have some girl talk!"

"But what about Hiyori?"

"Ah! She's just a side-character, which is why the author barely mentions her!" Konata answered bluntly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Hiyori's house.

"Achoo!" Hiyori sneezed, and she wiped her nose with her sleeve; she was drawing more manga. "Someone must be talking about me…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami thought about it for a minute. " All right, I'm in."

"Yay!" Konata cheered, and then hugged Kagami. "Kagamin is so nice!"

"You didn't think so about a second ago…." Kagami trailed off.

Everyone gathered around the table, including Francheska. "Pick-up lines!"

"Huh?" Ayano was confused. "Could you explain in more detail Konata-san?"

Konata snickered. "You know, Ayano! They're those lines that everyone has that they use to ask someone out!"

"Okay, that's it; girl bonding time is now officially OVER." Kagami said firmly, standing up, right after Konata finished her sentence.

"BUT KAGAMIN~!" Konata whined. "We haven't even started yet~!!"

"Well too bad." Kagami said, back turned, heading towards the direction where her school bag was.

"I think we should give Chibi a chance, Hiiragi!" Misao tried to help out.

"Wow…" Kagami turned to face Misao. "You must REALLY not want to do homework." Kagami then smiled. "All right then, Misao. I'm in."

"Thanks you, Hiiragi!" Misao practically had tears in her eyes. "I take back everything I said about you behind your back!"

"Wait, WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Kagami demanded an answer; anger definitely showing.

"Uh-"Misao started sweating. "ANYWAY! Changing subject! Pick-up lines, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Konata nodded. _Why did Kagamin listen to Misao and not me?_

Misao and Kagami sat back down, ready for the girl-talk everyone was anticipating so anxiously. Konata shook off her uncertain feelings, went back to her seat, and continued where she left off.

"Anyway!" She said cheerfully. "As I was saying, pick-up lines are up! Miyuki! You're up first!"

"M-Me!?" Miyuki immediately blushed; she didn't really know any pick-up lines. "Um…W-Would you like to meet me later in the evening for a romantic outing?"

The others were thinking that she was just kidding. Konata was first to talk, "Miyuki! You're being TOO FORMAL! You should be a little _**wilder**_!"

"W-Wilder?" Miyuki put her hand on her left cheek and flushed.

"Yes!" Konata said enthusiastically. "I'll give you some of my lines, okay?"

"T-That would really help!" Miyuki seemed determined, and took out a notepad from her pocket, and with a little mini pen she was ready to write down whatever it was that Konata was about to say.

Konata cleared her throat. "1. Are you an angel, because your texture mapping is divine! 2. You got me stuck on Caps Lock, if you know what I mean. 3. Isn't your e-mail address beautifulgirl*at*my-dreams. com ? 4. Need me to unzip your files? 5. Gun DAM, you are FINE girl! 6. If you go out with me, I'll treat you how I treat my Pocky. I'll spend a lot of money on you, bring you home and finish you off within 5 minutes before I lay in bed crying myself to sleep. 7. If you were a Pokémon, I'D CHOOSE YOU! 8. Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged! 9. Have we met before? Because-"

Kagami put her hand on Konata's mouth to stop her from saying anymore. "Please….No more…I don't want Miyuki to get messed up by you…"

Konata licked Kagami's hand, Kagami immediately removed her hand from the petite girl's mouth. "W-W-WHAT THE HELL??!!"

"Don't mess with the otaku." Konata warned while grinning. Then she turned back to Miyuki, who was still writing down the last sentence that Konata had said. "No worries Miyuki! We'll settle this some other time!"

Miyuki nodded and proceeded to putting her notepad back in her pocket along with her mini pen.

"So, moving on." Konata started again; turning to freaked and grossed out Kagami on her left. "Kagamin, what are _YOUR_ pick-up lines?"

Kagami shook off the feeling of disgust and embarrassment, and faced Konata. "Well, I guess I'd say something like _Do you want to hang out sometime?"_

Konata just stared at her, a little disappointed. She sighed, and began, "Kagamin, that's so simple…"

"Chibi's right Hiiragi. You say it so bluntly…" Misao added.

"Well at least my pick-up lines don't have anime references or mentions asking out girls in them!" Kagami retaliated gesturing to Konata

Konata kept her cool and relaxed face expression. "So? What's the big deal? We can just trade the girl part with a boy. PROBLEM SOLVED!"

Kagami just sighed. "Never mind my pick-up line, let's move on."

Konata's grin then turned into a full fledged smile. She then, in her teasing mode, she spoke feigning innocence, "T-Then that must mean that Kagamin must ask me out _all _the time! After all, she calls me over the phone every night teling me that she's lonely and asking me if I supposedly wnated to _hang out! _My, my! Whatever shall I do? I should be careful before Kagamin does her move on me!"

"Shut up!" Kagami blushed. "That's a different kind of hang out!"

Konata just grinned, and then turned to Ayano. "You're up!"

Ayano fidgeted a bit, thinking of what would be her pick-up line. Misao was waiting anxiously for what Ayano had to say. "Well, I guess it'd be _with my luck, you're probably here with someone"_

Misao just stood there, her face showed no emotion whatsoever, she was frozen solid. Konata started. "Um…That doesn't sound like a pick-up line…more like…Reflecting on one's bad luck."

"Y-Yeah…" Ayano apologized. "I'm sorry I'm not very good."

Konata just gave her a sympathetic look, and turned to the next person. "Tsukasa."

"E-EH?!" Tsukasa was caught by surprise; she knew it was coming but she didn't expect it to be so soon. "I-I um…_Your shoe is untied. Can I tie it for you?"_

0.0…. ----- everyone right about now.

"Tsukasa…You never cease to amaze me…" Francheska said under her breath.

"Moe!" Konata cheered. "You never disappoint me, Tsukasa!"

_Maybe me and my real twin sister got separated at birth?_ Kagami thought to herself feeling helpless.

Konata turned to Francheska. "You!"

Francheska smirked. "1. Here I am! What were your other two wishes? 2. Something tells me you're sweet. Can I have a sample? 3. If beauty were time, you'd be eternity. 4. If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together. 5. I really-"

"WOW! Franchis!" Konata seemed impressed. "Those lines totally don't match your personality, but they're HAWT!"

Francheska then realized what she had just said, and quickly covered up her mistake. "Oh! My! Were they really out of line? I'm sorry I didn't realize that."

_Two-faced witch… _Kagami thought to herself while giving Francheska a look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7:30 PM

"Cherry test…" Konata muttered.

"I didn't quite hear that Izumi-san, could you please repeat what you said?" Miyuki asked sweetly.

"CHERRY TEST!!" Konata cheered, getting up from her seat and standing on it. "You guys up to it?"

"What exactly is this cherry test anyway?" Kagami asked, elbow on the table, hand on her cheek, bored look and facing Konata.

Konata grinned and chuckled a little. "Kagamin is so naive…I'm talking about that test where you see if you're a good kisser by tying a cherry stem into a knot with just your tongue."

Kagami blushed, the thought of being a good kisser or not had never crossed her mind before. "T-T-That's stupid Konata! Don't make stuff up!"

"It's actually true, Kagami." Francheska backed Konata up, she had turned her gaze from the magazine she was reading, and had turned her full attention on the new topic. "Isn't that right, Miyuki-san?"

"W-Well I'm not so sure, I've never heard of that. I'm sorry!" Miyuki apologized.

"I haven't heard of it either, Kona-Chan." Tsukasa smiled.

Ayano blushed; Misao quickly took notice of that. "You KNOW!"

"I-I-I-" Ayano knew it was useless; so she thought she might as well just come clean. "Well, I did take the test once…"

Everyone gasped in surprise. Misao was curious and asked the question that was one everyone's mind. "W-What was the result?"

"N-Negative…" Ayano said sadly.

Konata comforted her. "Don't worry, Ayano! I'm sure you'll become a good kisser soon! Plus, you get to take the test again! We'll see how it turns out today, okay?"

"Y-Yes." Ayano nodded.

"Aren't we missing something very important?" Kagami pointed out.

"What?" Konata turned to Kagami.

"Cherries."

"No problem!" Francheska became suddenly a bit more cheerful. "I have cherries in my bag!"

NOTE: Looking back on chapters before, we can see that when Francheska became Kagami, she ordered a waffle with a cherry topping….she is Obviously obsessed with cherries.

"Okay…That's not creepy at all." Kagami said, a little sweat drop running down her cheek.

Francheska handed the bag with the cherries to Konata, and Konata handed one to each and every one of her friends, but when she got to Francheska. "Give me two."

"Huh?" Konata was confused, but she still gave her two, then she was suddenly hit by realization. "F-Franchis, you couldn't possibly be-…Double Cherry Knotting?"

Francheska just nodded,

"B-But only a true Master can do that! It's legend!" Konata stated in awe.

Francheska put on a cocky smirk. "Just wait and see, dear."

Konata put a timer in the middle of the table.

"All right!" Konata went back to her seat between Kagami and Tsukasa. "In three we all put the cherry in our mouths, eat it, and in 2 minutes, and TWO minutes only, we tie our cherry stem into a KNOT! 1…2….3. GO!"

Everyone put their cherries in their mouths, ate it, and were left with the stem to tie into a knot. Everybody was making weird faces when they were tying the cherry, all except for Konata and Francheska. Konata had that lazy look on her face, and was grinning while tying hers. Francheska looked like she was chewing gum. Kagami was struggling, and getting irritated by the fact that her cherry stem would keep untying itself when she would tie it. Tsukasa, too, was struggling. Miyuki had some trouble with tying it too, and her face showed that she was trying hard, but wasn't really working. Misao was determined to tie it and kept at it. Ayano had the same face as Miyuki's.

_**TING TING TING**_

"All right!" Konata said in a muffle voice. "TIME!"

Everyone took out their cherry stems out of their mouths.

Konata took a look at each and every one's cherry stems. She grinned when she saw Kagami's.

"He He. Anyways here are the results!" Konata announced enthusiastically.

Konata cleared her throat. "Ayano: Bad Kisser."

Ayano put the XC face back on, with a little tear coming out.

"Miyuki: Bad Kisser!"

Miyuki just put her hand on her cheek, with a disappointed look and said. "My, I guess I'm no good."

"Misao: Good Kisser!"

"All right!" Misao cheered.

"Tsukasa: Whoa! ...Good Kisser…" Konata was, indeed, surprised.

"R-Really?!" Tsukasa was just as surprised.

"Francheska: REALLY GOOD KISSER! SHE DID THE LEGENDARY _"DOUBLE CHERRY STEM KNOT!_"

Francheska let out a cocky laugh. "Well yeah! What did you expect?"

Francheska's cherry stem,or should I say cherry stemS, were on the table, she had tied two cherry stems together.

Konata ignored that. "Myself: Good Kisser!" Konata grinned, and put her little fist against her chest as in showing 'VICTORY'.

Konata then looked over at Kagami, who was frowning and blushing a bit, but not enough for her to notice. "Kagami: Bad Kisser."

"I-It's just a stupid test that they use so that kids don't get bored!" Kagami said in her defense. "It doesn't mean it's true!"

Konata just grinned wider, now turning into the little devilish grin. "Well then Kagamin, if you're doubting the results, shall we test them out?"

Kagami looked over at Konata. "W-What do you mean?"

Everyone was watching the two intently.

Konata crawled over a little closer to Kagami. "What I mean is…You and I…Kiss."

Kagami now turned into a shade of red that cannot be described by any author, not even me, but you know she's blushing LIKE MAD. "Y-You're kidding me, right!?"

Konata smirked. "I'm not, or maybe…Are you doubting your kissing abilities Kagamin~?"

Kagami recovered, but just a little. "I-I-I-I'm NOT! But it' just pointless for us to kiss! What good will it do!?"

Konata chuckled. "Well Kagamin~ we both benefit from this! _**"I"**_ get to see how much of a bad kisser you are, and _**you **_get to gain some experience from a good kisser like myself for when you do it for real!"

"B-But…." Kagami was left speechless, she, for the first time, had no come-back.

"I'll take that as a _'yes, Konata, go ahead'_." Konata put the words in Kagami's mouth.

Everyone just sat there, no words were exchanged. They watched as Konata crawled on top of Kagami, who struggled to get Konata off her, but she had no escape for she had the window seat, and the table was blocking her. The only way out now was to either open the window and jump out of a moving van, or let Konata kiss her and get it over with.

"K-Konata, g-get off me!" Kagami was blushing, but Konata wouldn't let go of her grip on her. She was now sitting on Kagami's abdomen, and then cupped Kagami's left cheek with her hand; she was looking Kagami straight in the eyes.

"I don't want to." Konata said softly, in a sort of whiny tone. Her face was coming closer to Kagami's. "We have to test if what the cherry test said was true…"

Kagami couldn't believe her eyes. Konata was about to kiss her, something she had always wanted. But she felt uncomfortable, mostly because of everyone watching the embarrassing scene.

"K-Kona-chan…" Tsukasa trailed off; she didn't know what to say.

"HOLD IT!"Francheska had ordered Konata to stop. Then she realized the tone she had used, and went back to her kind and sweet personality. "I-I mean, K-Konata-San, Kagami doesn't seem to be enjoying this."

"But she isn't resisting." Konata said in her defense.

"YEAH I AM!" Kagami yelled. "WHEN DID YOU GET SO STRONG, KONATA?"

Konata still didn't get off Kagami, and then she grinned. "All right." Konata started. "I'll be fair and let you kiss Miyuki to make her a good kisser. And Misao, you'll kiss Ayano to see how much improvement she has to make. Tsukasa is a good kisser so she doesn't need anybody to test her. All is fair now, right? So I can go back to kissing Kagami now!"

"I agree with the squirt!" Misao was excited about Kissing Ayano, who in the other hand, was a little embarrassed.

Konata grinned, and leaned over to Kagami; resuming where she had left off.

"Uh-Uh!" Francheska shook her head. "Konata-san, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Konata was a little irritated now that she had been interrupted for the second time by Francheska.

"What do you mean?" She turned to Francheska, not loosening her grip on Kagami so that she won't try to escape.

"What I mean is," Francheska explained. "Shouldn't _**I **_be the one to kiss Kagami and you would kiss Miyuki-san? I mean I don't know Miyuki-san very well, and it'd just be downright awkward. But with Kagami, I mean, we were childhood friends, so it wouldn't really mean anything if it was her."

Konata realized that what Francheska had said was correct. She had to back out now, there was no excuse. She sighed, loosened her grip on Kagami, and proceeded to removing herself off her shocked friend.

"Never mind this…" Konata mumbled, frowning a bit. _Francheska can really be so clueless about how excited one is…But I guess that's what makes her Moe too…But she ruined my chance._

Francheska just smiled, and sat back down with the others.

"N-Nee-Chan, are you okay?" Tsukasa asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah…" Kagami wasn't really paying much attention; she was still recovering from the shock, she felt…happy, but at the same time very disturbed. _T-That was going to be my first kiss…_

She didn't thank Francheska.

The clock turned to point that it was 8:00 PM.

"A-Anyways, shouldn't we get back to doing homework?" Kagami suggested, still a bit out of it.

"Yeah…" Konata trailed off, she and Kagami had switched seats. Konata now had the window seat, and was staring off into space.

"Oi!" Kagami grabbed Konata's head and turned it around to face her. "Pay attention when people are talking to you!"

Konata was back to her old-self now. "Kagamin can't bear to be ignored by me for even one second! She's so controlling!"

"S-Shut up!" Kagami said her usual come-back. "This is for your own good!"

"Yeah…" Then Konata faced the other way. "Kuroi-sensei is really mean…e-mailing me my homework…"

"That was because you purposely didn't pick up your homework that was clearly on your desk to take." Kagami reminded her.

"Yeah, but she didn't have to mail it to me! I was forced to print it out!" Konata whined.

The van came to a sudden stop. Misao opened the curtains. "AH! We're-"

"WE'RE HERE!" Misao's dad announced, opening the little door that separated him and the girls; completely oblivious as to what had taken place in the back of the vehicle while he was driving. "So you girls ready for a fun week getaway!?"

Everyone cheered, stretched, started grabbing their bags and got out of the van.

Kagami and Konata were the last ones to get off the bus. "Come on Kagamin! I'm waiting!"

"All right! I'm coming!" She grabbed the gender-bending pills, and put them in her pocket; she couldn't afford to lose them.

She grabbed her bag and headed Konata's way, "Let's go." She smiled.

Konata nodded and smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this chapter SURE WAS LONG! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed…this was a filler…kind of….idk…but anyways it was supposed to heat thing up between Kagami and Konata. The REAL DEAL is coming up in the following chapters! I don't know how long I'm going to make my story…. But I just want to have some MORE humor and romance in it. That's my goal. Anyways also, guys I'm here to apologize if you never get a clothing description..but I have something to confess…I REALLY suck at them…I'm not really the fashion kind of person…So I don't even know many of the different varieties of clothes that there are now. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT FLIP-FLOPS ARE! And just recently I learned what a v-neck was. So unless clothing description is REALLY needed, only then will I try to give some (yeah…sorry) so or now you guys just imagine what the characters are wearing okay? That's all for now bye bye!

PLEASE REVIEW IT TOOK ME SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

LONG TO WRITE THIS T^T

Thanks! Please support me by giving me some reviews! They'll really be appreciated and give me the will to go on!

Bye bye!


	15. So This Is How It Starts

Okay, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this story in so long, but I got side-tracked because of all the new stories and ideas I've been coming up with, it all just started going crazy for me, and with tests that had been coming up, I could barely even think o.o! Well, I am back on track, with inspiration, to continue on with the story! So here's chapter 19 I hope you enjoy it! BUT just so you know, chapters will be late coming out because of my other stories. But I have high hopes for this one! Now read on my loyal readers that have stuck with me for this long and didn't leave me at chapter 7 or 8! This is for you! Thank you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls had were now standing out in the cold, waiting for Misao's father to open the door to, what appeared to be, the cabin they would be staying in for the next whole week that they had as a break from school. Everyone was expecting a luxurious hotel instead of a plain old cabin.

"Dad!" Misao started to complain. "This sucks! We don't even get room service or anything!"

"Which means we'll have to clean up the place ourselves~" Konata whined.

"Shut up, Konata." Kagami gave Konata a warning glare. "You're lucky you even got invited to this place, be polite!"

"I'm so sorry, my daughter!" Misao's father apologized to her daughter. "But on the bright side, if you guys wake up early enough you can still get the breakfast, lunch, and dinner services they offer at the hotel nearby!"

"How close is it?" Misao asked; arms crossed tightly.

"About… a ten minutes away if we walk through the cold snow and possibly upcoming blizzard!" He said feigning enthusiasm.

"N-No way!" Misao cried. "And here I thought this trip was going to be fun!"

"It can be if you let it be!" Misao's dad assured Misao.

Misao wouldn't listen to him though, until Ayano walked to Misao's side and put a hand on top of her left shoulder, and squeezed it gently. "It'll be all right, Misao-san."

Misao smiled up at Ayano, and put her hand on top of Ayano's. "Thanks, I guess I'll try."

_That was exactly what I said just a minute ago, _Misao's dad thought miserably. _Not even my own daughter believes me anymore._

Tsukasa and Miyuki smiled at each other, not caring if they were in a luxurious hotel or a plain little cabin as long as the group got to have fun during the course of the week. The girls entered the cabin; it was indeed a very big, logged cabin. The first thing the girls saw was the living room, which had a full-size futon couch, arm chairs, a gas log heater, a flat screen TV with a DVD player, but had no cable.

"Well, I got to say; I may have judged you too harshly, dad!" Misao admitted.

"Yes, this is actually quite nice." Miyuki added.

Francheska nodded.

"It gives off the effect you can kind of get from Toradora in the episode where everyone goes out on a field trip and stay at a logged cabin!" Konata said enthusiastically.

"Ahh~" Tsukasa just stared in awe at her surroundings, dropping her luggage on the floor and proceeding to heading for the kitchen to see what it looked like.

The kitchen had all the basic material objects that a common kitchen was supposed to have. It contained a large oven, a microwave, a refrigerator, a coffeemaker, a toaster, dishes, utensils, with some pots, and pans hanging over the oven.

"Wow!" Tsukasa cheeks were filled with bright colors; after all, the kitchen was like her sanctuary; cooking was the one of the things she could actually do right.

The dining room was next to the kitchen; it had exactly 7 chairs for the girls, but was missing one for Misao's father. "Um, girls, what are we going to do about my seat?" He asked.

"I guess you'll just have to eat at some other table or at some other time during the day, Dad!" Misao said bluntly, a smile never fading from her face.

"Y-Yes, I suppose so my daughter…" He responded sadly.

"Enough of this!" Konata suddenly spoke up. "I want to see our rooms before it gets late!"

"Yeah, me too." Francheska added. _Need to get some beauty sleep…_

_That bus trip has tired me out, _Kagami thought._ Konata can really be a handful._

Miyuki checked her watch and gasped. _My, it's already 8:30 P.M._

_I wonder if the beds will be comfy. _Those were the thoughts floating around Tsukasa's mind.

_I hope everyone will enjoy themselves in this fun little break we have from school_. Ayano thought, always the good girl at heart.

--BLANK- -Misao wasn't really thinking about anything at the moment.

_Computer…RPG…No anime…No cable… _Those thoughts haunted Konata's mind.

The girls headed upstairs; after all, it was a two-store cabin. Then finally the last of the steps that needed to be taken to reach the bedrooms had been taken. The girls were in awe. The bedroom had 1 Queen/King bed and a little desk to the side with an old-fashioned lamp on top.

"Awesome!" Misao cheered. "Who is going to sleep in here?"

"Why, of course, my Misao-chan and her dad!" Misao's father finished by pointing to Misao and himself.

"No way." Misao rejected the offer bluntly. "I'm sleeping with my friends."

T^T ---------- Misao's father at the moment.

"I-I understand, my daughter." Misao's father said sadly. "I will now show you the room you will be staying at for the rest of the week."

He guided them to the room that was right next to the bathroom. He opened the door and let the girls in.

"Wow!" Kagami exclaimed in excitement. "It's beautiful, sir."

The room was indeed bigger than the master's room, but the bed were smaller. It contained two twin beds, and one that was slightly bigger than the other two. They were already made with 2 pillows on each bed, some sheets, and blankets.

"Well then!" Konata started. "How about we get down to choosing our beds?"

"Yes, but it seems that the twin-beds can only hold up to two people." Miyuki informed. "This means that the other bed will have to have three people sleeping in it so that everyone can have a bed to sleep on."

"Yes." Ayano noticed that, too. "There are seven people and only three beds."

"D-Does this mean…" Misao trailed off.

"Math?" Konata finished the sentence as if the words were something out of this world."

"No, idiots." Kagami responded to the both of them. "Miyuki and Ayano already did the math for the two of you. All we have to do is decide who is going to sleep with whom."

"But how can we keep things fair?" Francheska asked. "After all, we don't want to make it seem like one prefers to sleep with another while the other one gets left out, now do we?"

"Delavirio-san has made a very interesting point." Miyuki said while putting her little fist under her chin to think.

"We could always just play Jan Ken Pon to decide the pairs and the trio right?" Ayano suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Misao praised Ayano.

"All right, then, let's do it!" Konata backed them up.

ROUND 1:

"JAN KEN PON!"

Kagami: Paper

Miyuki: Scissors

Tsukasa: Rock

Francheska: Rock

Misao: paper

Ayano: Scissors

Konata: Scissors

"Um… How do we know who won?" Kagami asked.

"I'm not sure." Misao replied.

"M-Maybe we should try it again?" Francheska suggested.

"Yes, let's do that." Miyuki agreed.

ROUND 2:

Kagami: Rock

Misao: Paper

Ayano: Scissors

Miyuki: Paper

Tsukasa: Rock

Francheska: Rock

Konata: Rock

"Um… Again?" Tsukasa suggested a bit uncertain.

"Again…" Everyone said altogether.

ROUND 3

Kagami: Rock

Misao: Paper

Ayano: Paper

Miyuki: Scissors

Tsukasa: Rock

Francheska: Paper

Konata: ?

"Misao-san, why are you always throwing out paper?" Ayano asked.

"Ah!" Misao put her hand behind her head and replied. "Well, if I keep going with only one of the three, I'm bound to win anytime soon, right?"

Kagami sighed. "That's a child's way of thinking, Misao." She then looked over at what Konata had thrown out. "And you? What did you throw out? I can't even tell…"

"God." Konata replied slyly. "God beats everything, so I win!"

"Yes, God can beat everything, but God is not what we use in this game!" Kagami scolded her.

"Hai Hai!" Konata said in monotone.

"Guys, I don't think this is really going to work out." Misao said while raising her hand as if in class.

"Gee, Is that so, Misao?" Kagami asked sarcastically. "I would have never noticed if you hadn't pointed it out."

"How about we let Misao-Chan's dad decide?" Tsukasa suggested.

"Yeah, so that way none of us can object to his decision." Ayano said holding her index finger up.

Everyone agreed and told Misao's father to make the decision for them. He looked at each and every one of them to see how he could pair them up. Finally, he had made up his mind, and decided to tell everyone what had been his resolution. He told everyone to gather up around so that none of them could miss what he was about to say. "All right, I have decided that you will be sleeping with whoever was your partner during the trip in the van."

Konata grinned and gave Misao's dad a thumbs-up. "Good job! Misao no papa!"

"Why thank you Konata-Chan!" Misao's dad couldn't help but let out a snobby laugh.

"But, there's one little problem," Ayano pointed out. "What about Delavirio-san?"

"Yes, from what I can recall, she sat in the front seat alongside Mr. Kusakabe." Miyuki said.

"Well," Francheska started. "Maybe I could sleep with Kagami-chan and Konata-san in the big bed aside from the twin beds."

"NO!" Konata quickly objected to the idea. "Franchis, you see, I know you may feel uncomfortable having to sleep with someone you don't know, but it's time to break out of that shy shell and shine! You'll sleep with Tsukasa and Miyuki so that you guys can bond!"

"Well, I am fine with it if you are, Delavirio-san." Miyuki said kindly.

"Me, too, Francheska-Chan!" Tsukasa reassured Francheska.

"That's so nice of you two! Then I guess I'll just sleep with you guys in the big bed." Francheska said with a smile. _Freaking midget! Trying to get Kagami alone, huh? Oh well, I'll let it slide for now; just so you know, two can play at that game._

And so, the pairs, and one trio, headed for their respective beds and started unpacking. Konata lied on her bed, leaving an open space for Kagami to lay in when she went to bed, and fell asleep without having unpacked her luggage. Kagami looked over to see if Konata had finished unpacking but saw the little otaku fast asleep on bed. Kagami sighed and looked over at Ayano; whose partner, Misao, too, had fallen asleep. "These two are hopeless aren't they?" Kagami commented.

"My, I suppose, but their personality is part of what makes us like them and stay by their side, is it not?" Ayano replied.

"I guess you're right about that." Kagami agreed. "Are you done unpacking?"

"Yes, I am going to sleep now, good night Kagami-san." She proceeded to saying good night to Miyuki, Francheska, and Tsukasa. When she came back to bed, she took of the heavy coat that Misao had been wearing because the girl had fallen asleep without changing. After being done with Misao; she changed herself into her pajamas, laid next to Misao, covering them both with the blanket, and turned off the lamp that belonged to their side of the beds. Following right after the two, Francheska and the other said their 'good nights' to Kagami, and went to sleep after turning off their own lamp at the side of their bed. Kagami was now the only one left awake. When she finished setting things in their corresponding places, she went to the bathroom to get changed and came back to find that Konata still hadn't changed; what was worse was that the blue-haired girl had fallen asleep. Kagami sighed helplessly, and went over to where the sleeping girl lied, and started unbuttoning the girl's oversized coat, when suddenly-

"Trying to get me naked while I'm asleep, Kagamin?" Konata's voice startled Kagami. "My, how dirty!"

"Y-Y-You're the one that's g-getting the wrong idea!" Kagami said in her defense. "Plus, weren't you supposed to be asleep!?"

"I was," Konata said, jumping up from bed, and landing perfectly on the floor, "until I felt some dirty hands going through my coat, and unbuttoning it!"

"I was just trying to help you out!" Kagami said, while fighting back a blush. "Y-You had fallen asleep with your coat and other stuff on! That was all!"

"All right!" Konata raised both her hands, like when criminals claim to be innocent. "I believe you, Kagamin. But if you ever want to undress me so badly, just ask~"

"S-SHUT UP!" Kagami said, having given into the blush and heading for bed so that she could try and hide it.

"Eh?" Konata followed. "I'm already up and giving you permission to undress me, so you may continue!"

"You're awake now, so do it yourself." Kagami said while covering herself with the sheets.

"Fine… Meanie~" Konata pouted, but then did it herself, and got back in bed with Kagami.

"Hey, don't you want to do something?" Konata asked, now lying in bed next to Kagami.

"L-Like what?" Kagami asked stuttering.

"Well think about it, Kagamin." Konata started, getting closer to Kagami. "We're in bed, everyone is asleep except for us two, what ELSE do you think we can do?"

Kagami didn't answer, but her face was unexplainably red.

"Hmm~" Konata ran her fingers through Kagami's hair. "Is Kagamin getting dirty thoughts?" She giggled.

"I am not!" Kagami retaliated

"Yeah, but seriously, what I meant was telling scary stories." Konata finally revealed to her.

"O-Oh…" Kagami was embarrassed about the fact of the weird ideas that she had been getting just a minute earlier.

"Disappointed?" Konata asked grinning.

"N-Not at all!" Kagami said, trying to keep her voice down so that she wouldn't wake the others up. "But Konata, I'm sleepy, I don't think I want to tell stories right now; we'll do it some other time, okay?"

Konata was the one disappointed now. "All right… Good night Kagamin." She removed her hand from Kagami's hair, and turned around covering herself. "You know, Kagamin, it really sucks going to sleep early before everybody else… Because now I'm not sleepy at all!"

"Deal with it." Were Kagami's final words, before falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning…

"Kagamin~" Konata was wide awake and had decided to wake Kagami up by poking her cheek.

"Just five more minutes…" Kagami said, turning over to face the other side.

Konata ran to the other side of the bed, climbed on, and then started poking Kagami once again. "Kagamin~"

Kagami frowned, and opened her eyes little by little, to see Konata looking at her straight in the face with the usual grin. "Ah~ you're awake… I'm hungry, should I wake the others?"

"Konata… What time is it?" Kagami asked sleepily, once again closing her eyes.

"It's 8:00 A.M." Konata informed. "You know how Misao no Papa said that if we want breakfast we'll have to wake up early? Well, yeah…"

"I guess you're right…" Kagami said. "But we still have about two hours before closing time… Go back to sleep."

Konata frowned, but then she looked closely at her Kagami's angelic sleeping face and couldn't resist but make a little threat. "All right then Kagamin, if you don't want to wake up, I'll _French kiss _you out of bed!"

Kagami was too sleepy to even pay attention to what she had said, and mumbled something that seemed to sound like a sarcastic 'yeah yeah, do whatever you want'.

Konata smirked. "Then I guess that would be a yes!"

Konata wasn't really going to French kiss her Tsundere friend, but she did something really close to it. She leaned in closer to her face, until she had reached Kagami's cheek, and licked it. Kagami's eyes shot wide open, and without moving her face, her eyes looked over to see the otaku's little tongue pulling away from her cheek.

"W-W-W-WHAT THE HE-HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Kagami screamed, which startled Konata , making her fall onto the floor, and woke everybody else up.

_Sigh…These two… So loud so early in the morning. _Francheska thought exasperated

"I-I warned you Kagamin!" Konata said in her defense. "But you wouldn't wake up."

Kagami was blushing like mad. "O-Okay! You'll get what you want, we'll go to the stupid breakfast place, j-just don't do that again!"

Konata felt a little guilty, she didn't mean to make Kagami angry. "I-I'm sorry… You don't have to go if you don't want to…I'm sure I can figure out how to get there myself."

"Wait, what did you say?" Kagami asked.

"That I was sorry." Konata repeated herself.

"Yeah, I forgive you." Kagami said while smiling down at the small otaku. "But what you're trying to say is that you didn't want to go alone because you didn't know the way?"

"Y-Yeah." Konata said a bit embarrassed.

"Well if you had said that before I would have given a little more thought to the matter." Kagami said, helping the blue-haired girl up.

"So, you're coming with me then!?" Konata asked, returning to her old cheerful self. Kagami nodded.

"Now that you woke us up, we're coming too!" Misao said, still adjusting her eyes to the ligt that was shining through the window, apparantly the curtain wasn't thick enough to hold it off.

"Good morning, everyone." Miyuki greeted them politely, while searching for her glasses on the little desk she had right beside her, where the lamp was located.

"Good morning to you as well, Miyuki-san." Ayano returned the greeting.

Everyone continued greeting each other, and after they were done, got changed and headed out without waking up Misao's dad. It was really cold outside, and the snow kept falling in great amounts until it eventually dwindled; leaving everything covered in a white blanket of snow.

"You know, Konata." Kagami started. "You're good at cooking why didn't you just make something for breakfast?"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Konata clicked her tongue. "This explains how much you know about cooking Kagamin. I don't have the necessary ingredients, materials, and I'm too lazy to cook right now."

"Yeah." Kagami sighed; her breath could be clearly seen because of how cold it was. "I guess your last reason was kind of expected."

"Miyuki-chan," Tsukasa said turning to Miyuki. "How long until we get there?"

"Well," Miyuki started answering Tsukasa's question. "We've been walking for about 2 minutes, and according to Misao-san's father, starting from the cabin to the hotel, it would take us 10 minutes walking; but since 2 minutes have already passed, my guess is that we have to walk for about 8 more minutes, Tsukasa-san."

"O-Oh…" Tsukasa was disheartened. "I'm really cold in barely just two minutes… Imagine 8 more minutes!"

"I have to admit I'm a bit cold myself." Ayano added.

"I'm wearing gloves, and I'm freezing!" Misao pointed out by showing everyone else her gloves.

"Well at least you HAVE gloves." Francheska said. "I'm surprised I'm still walking, _tch_!

O.O… ---- Everyone right now

Francheska then immediately covered up her mistake. "My, I guess I was a little bit of an airhead for forgetting my gloves at home!"

_Hmm… You can't trick me Franchis~ _Konata thought; _After all, I saw what you're really like at the back of the school building, tee-hee!_

"C-Can we hold hands, Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked Miyuki bashfully. "I-It's cold, and we're not wearing any gloves so… It'll make us warmer."

Miyuki smiled kindly. "Of course we can, Tsukasa-san." Miyuki then held her hand out for Tsukasa to hold.

Konata grinned, and looked up at Kagami, she had an idea. "Kagamin, do you want to hold hands, too?"

"W-What?" Kagami blushed, and tried to hide it by digging her head into her scarf a little. "T-That's embarrassing…"

Konata kept on begging Kagami to hold hands with her, until the prodding finally got to Kagami's nerves and gave in. "All right! We'll hold hands!" She reached for Konata's hand and held it tightly. "You happy?"

Konata grinned. "Delighted."

Misao and Ayano, after seeing the two pairs holding hands, decided that they would hold hands, as well. Francheska was the only one that didn't have a partner; which really got her pissed. _At least that Misao girl could have given me her gloves…_

Francheska approached Kagami, and was now walking side by side with her. "Kagami-san, you wouldn't mind holding hands with me, as well, would you?"

Kagami first thought that Francheska was planning on doing something to embarrass her, but then she softened up a bit, and decided to agree. "All right-"

"You can hold hands with me, Franchis!" Konata said slyly. _I'll let you hold hands with me, but not my Kagamin~ He he._

"That's so generous of you, Konata-san." She said, faking a smile. _It's on now, midget!_

Konata smiled back. Francheska went over from Kagami to Konata's side, but before she reached Konata, she asked Kagami under her breath. "Did you take the pills?" then walked by Konata holding hands with her. Konata seemed like a child holding hands with her big sisters when she was in that position along with Kagami and Francheska.

_Crap!_ Kagami thought, after realizing she hadn't brought the pills with her and had forgotten them back at the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LOL, what did you think of THIS chapter? I thought it was pretty cute, I'm not sure If I was detailed enough though. Please tell me what you though of it, okay? And I might go a bit faster if I get some reviews ha ha ^^"

Bye-bee for now!


	16. Don't go back to sleep

Finally chapter 20! I'm so excited, I bought this college-level grammar usage book and it has taught me so much! Plus I'm done with reading the WHOLE section A of the Webster dictionary! It was very complicated but I managed to get through it, I just hope that when the time comes I am knowledgeable enough to understand the correct usage these words were intended to have. Well enough of my babbling read on!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls finally reached the hotel and they looked quite atrocious as they made their entrance. Their clothes, which were once covered with little bits of snow, were now replaced by small amounts of water that traced their clothes as if a horse carriage had scampered upon them on their way to the hotel. The hotel guests grimaced, but after realizing how impolite they were being, they cleared their throats and continued walking. Some hotel employees offered the girls warm towels to dry themselves up, and they thanked the workers for their hospitality after taking them.

"Hey," Konata started while drying herself up. "Do you guys think they'll let us keep these?"

"My, Izumi-san! I don't think we should." Miyuki said looking down at the white towel.

"I don't think it'd be right," Ayano commented calmly. "After all, they were so nice to us. We shouldn't"

"Ayano!" Misao started, "Don't be so reserved, lighten up a bit! I'm sure they're not expecting these back!"

"W-Well, they are soft, nice, and warm…" Tsukasa commented.

"Hmm," Konata hummed while grinning mischievously. "Tsukasa agrees with little old me! I suggest we do something really gross to these towels _in front _of the employees, and they won't want it back for sure!"

Konata looked very satisfied with her suggestion. She expected Kagami to come in and scold her by now, but nothing came out of the lilac-haired girl's mouth. Konata turned to her tsundere friend, a bit worried about why she hadn't said anything yet. "Kagamin?"

Kagami was staring blankly at the hotel's ceiling, she had a stern expression taking over much of her face; you could tell she was obviously worried about something. The petite girl's voice snapped her right out of her thoughts, though. "H-Huh?" She gaze turned to face Konata's.

"Is something wrong?" Konata asked; concern in her voice.

"N-No, nothing," She tried to sound as cheerful as she could, but in truth, the fact that she hadn't taken or brought her pills with her was eating her alive. Francheska was the only one that knew what exactly was wrong with Kagami, but she couldn't tell anybody, which is why, she would try to get her along. What Francheska didn't know, was that Kagami was thinking about the exact same thing; they needed to talk. "Ah! Guys, why don't we take a seat at the tables? After all, we don't want to miss breakfast, do we?"

Everyone was convinced by Kagami's fake cheerfulness and nodded. The girls headed for the hotel's breakfast buffet dining room, and while making their way through some halls with red-carpeting they saw a TV hanging tightly on a wall; it had a news channel showing, and it happened to be announcing the weather forecast.

**And there will be an upcoming blizzard this evening and will probably be taking over the entire night, so be ready, folks!**

"Wow, I feel like some hot chocolate after hearing that," Tsukasa commented on the news.

"Yeah, didn't we do that on Christmas?" Kagami chimed in.

"Y-Yeah, but whenever I see snow I just get that holiday feeling, Nee-Chan," Tsukasa let out a small chuckle.

"I guess that's just you, Tsukasa," Kagami smiled at her sister.

Not so long after that, the girls were seated at a table with fancy napkin folding, and a great view of the miniature hills that the snow amounted as it gently fell; resembling something like that out of a depressing British movie.

Konata headed directly for the window seat, stared out the window melodramatically, and said in a melancholic tone, "The sun is dry…"

Kagami managed to let out a 'Huh?'

"Ha Ha!" Konata scratched the back of her head while turning to her friends, who were now taking their respective seats at the table. "It's just something I heard in an anime, I thought I might as well try it out!"

"You never change, _do_ you?" Kagami sighed, but smiled kindly at the small otaku. She was suddenly overcome but that unsettling feeling again; what was she going to do about the gender bending problem? She stole a glance at Francheska, who was reading the menu carefully and failing to notice Kagami's eyes on her. Konata, though, didn't fail to see Kagami's eyes staring intently at Francheska; she felt a bit saddened, which was something strange for her to feel.

"F-Francheska," Kagami started after everyone had taken their seats and were comfortably making conversation with one another; waiting for the waiter to come. "S-Say, do you know where the restroom is?"

Francheska, without taking her gaze off of the menu, signaled to her left. "Over there."

Kagami was now getting annoyed. _Can't she tell I'm freaking desperate? Great guardian __**she **__turned out to be. _"Could you show me?"

"No worries, Hiiragi," Misao interrupted in an easy-going tone. "I'll show you where it-"

*Kagami lets out a small, but fierce growl*

"O-On second thought," she recoiled. "I-I think Francheska can show you, right?"

Francheska sprung her head up at the mention of her name. She looked over at Kagami, whose eyes were ablaze with anger. _Oh, I forgot! _"Sure, I'll take you there, Kagami-Chan."

The two girls rose from their seats, and left the table in a hurry; leaving their coat and jacket hanging over their chairs. Konata felt a bit lonely now that Kagami was gone, but she got over it in a matter of seconds because she didn't want to worry her friends. She started, "So, anyway, I was at the manga store when I saw this ultra-rare DVD..."

She continued on with her story, which became gradually inaudible to Francheska and Kagami as they made their way to the restroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what are you going to do?" Francheska questioned Kagami, who was leaning her back against the wall now that they were in the restroom. Francheska was near the sink, placing a hand on it so that she wouldn't get tired standing around too much.

"What _can _I do?" Kagami's response was just another query. "_You're _the mystical guardian, so come up with some ideas."

"Well," Francheska started, "It's fairly simple, just don't go back to sleep until you've taken the pill."

"So all I have to do is stay awake?" Kagami asked

"That's what I said Dum-Dum!" Francheska hinted.

"O-Okay..." Kagami agreed tentatively.

"Why are you hesitating?" Francheska questioned her. "You _can _stay awake, right?"

"Well, I couldn't really get much sleep…" Kagami admitted. "I stayed up a little late."

"Why?" Francheska asked; now very interested in what Kagami had to say.

Kagami blushed a little as she recalled last night's events, but then noticed Francheska staring at her in wonder, so she tried her best to hide the redness that was taking over most of her face. "I-I-I don't need to tell you, let's just leave at 'I have to stay awake'."

After finishing that sentence, Kagami walked out of the restroom diligently; Francheska followed. The girls made their way back to the table where the others were, but Kagami was still wondering how she was going to pull off trying to stay awake the whole morning. _It's okay, I have to think positive. I only have to stay awake for a little while; I can manage!_

Francheska was lost in her own thoughts, though. _Hmm, what happened last night?_

"And so, in the end I didn't have to pay for it, the guy next to me did!" Konata finished her sentence and burst out laughing, along with others. Kagami and Francheska sat back down and engaged in conversation with the others.

_Have to stay awake, _were Kagami's last thoughts before they got up and headed toward the breakfast buffet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah~" Konata let out sighs of satisfaction. The girls were now back at the hotel's lobby. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm full!"

"So am I!" Misao asserted. "So, I guess it's time to carry out today's plan!"

"I suppose so," Miyuki said.

"H-Huh?" Kagami and Francheska were both confused.

Konata turned around and stepped in closer to Kagami. "You see, Kagamin, while you guys were gone, we decided that today we were going to go to the ski resort!"

"What! How can you decided this all on your own!" Kagami chided.

"But I didn't," Konata recoiled. "I _did say WE."_

"But we don't have the equipment!" Kagami went on, still trying to make Konata changer her mind.

Konata shook her finger. "Not to worry, they can provide that for us once we get there."

"Yes, Nee-Chan, Kona-Chan is right about that." Tsukasa chimed in.

_Don't back her up, Tsukasa! _Kagami thought desperately. "Won't we have to pay for it?"

"Well, we have enough money. We can go, right?" She searched for a palatable face; any of her friends would do.

"Well, I got 100 yen!" Misao informed. "We can manage!"

_Rock on, Misao!_ "See, Kagamin?" Konata turned back to Kagami. "Misao says we can manage!"

_Curse you, Misao…_ Kagami thought. "Fine, we'll go!"

Konata was overcome by joy. She jumped onto Kagami--who abruptly fell on the deluxe floor--and started rubbing her cheek against hers. "Thank you, Kagamin. Hmm, Kagamin is so nice and such a good person~"

The people were staring at the two, awkwardly. Kagami felt her face start burning up with embarrassment. "O-Oi, don't do that here! It looks wrong!"

"Whatever, you know you love it~" Konata jested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami somehow managed to get over that embarrassing scene, and she and the others were able to get to the ski resort without any more of those 'situations' taking place. The girls finally reached the place, and entered it, that is, after paying a little fee. The girls were in awe. There was glittering snow everywhere and as far as the eye could see. There were double chairlifts that went over 150 feet or maybe even higher. The girls could see some instructors teaching a bunch of kids and adults how to ski the right way and prevent accidents. There were also little cabins located across some flat slopes, you couldn't even tell it was a slope if it weren't for the fact that you could see a bit of the round base surrounding it.

"Why couldn't your dad rent a cabin _here?" _Konata groaned. "Our cabin is located in the middle of nowhere!"

"I don't know!" Misao replied a bit disappointed. "But as long as we can come here, I'm okay!"

"Yes, Izumi-San," Francheska broke in. "We should be satisfied with what we have."

"I guess…" Konata felt a bit of regret over saying something that ungrateful. "Misao no Papa did a good job! Now that Kagami had to walk for ten minutes, she's bound to have lost some weight!"

"Please don't bring me into this." Kagami let out a big heavy sigh. _Stupid Konata, I wouldn't be in this problematic situation if you hadn't kept me up later than the usual._

"Let's go then!" Konata cheered.

"We need to fetch the necessary equipment first," Miyuki informed. "How about we go to the main office or something of that sort?"

"I agree with Takara-San," Ayano said.

The girls made their way to some office-like place, and asked how much it would cost to rent the equipment. The girls counted their money to see how much it would amount to and they surprisingly managed to pay the desired amount. The girls put on their ski clothing, then their goggles, following special boots for walking on snow-snowshoes- and lastly, they decided to carry their snow skis-and snowboard, because Konata had decided to rent that instead of skis- until the time came when they would need to use them. Miyuki had some trouble with putting on her goggles; after all, she wore glasses, but she was somehow able to manage to keep her glasses on and at the same time wear the goggles. Konata made a sly remark about how Miyuki now instead of being called four eyes, would e called six-eyes.

"All right!" Misao started, "It's time to get a move on; time is running!"

Everyone cheered and decided to clear as many of the activities that the resort offered as they could for the day. The skiing resort was a new one, and so far it had become the most popular all over Japan because it offered something that other resorts didn't: Amusement Park-like attractions.

The place had offered ice skating, skijoring, snowshoeing, hiking, fun-cars specially made for snow-driving, the actual skiing (and if desired you could get on the chairlifts for higher speed and adrenaline), and the most popular attractions of all: The Merry Ferris Wheel (Specially designed for this climate and weather.)

"I totally want to go on that Ferris wheel!" Konata announced enthusiastically. "That was what I was aiming for when I came here in the first place!"

"I don't know Kona-Chan," Tsukasa sounded very uncertain. "It seems pretty popular; just look at how long the line is."

Tsukasa pointed toward the huge line that was slowly moving so that the people could get a turn to ride the Ferris wheel. Konata's gaze followed the direction the finger was pointing to, and when she saw the line, she was quickly disheartened.

"Too lazy to wait in line, I see," Francheska taunted Konata. But Konata was too depressed to care.

Kagami took pity on the otaku; she sighed and knew she was going to regret what she was about to say, "Don't sulk, Konata, I'll stay here and wait in line; you and the others go and have fun."

Konata looked up at Kagami adoringly. "Y-You would do that for me?"

Kagami didn't want to seem too soft so she said, "I-I never said it was for you, but I just don't want everyone else to suffer in line just because of you."

"But Kagami-San," Miyuki came in to the conversation. "You won't get to enjoy any of the fun activities."

"I don't mind, Miyuki" Kagami reassured her with a smile. _I really don't want to tire myself out because if I happen to pass out during those __**fun **__activities, I may switch genders again._

"But Kagamin-"Konata started, she sounded kind of sad.

"I don't want to hear it!" Kagami interrupted her.

_But I wanted to go and have fun with you, Kagamin. _Konata finished her sentence in her mind. Miyuki took quick notice of the girl's sudden change of mood into a very depressed one. "Izumi-San, Kagami-San, you guys go and enjoy yourselves; I'll stay and wait in line." Miyuki said in a kind but firm way.

Konata's face suddenly lit up after hearing the end of Miyuki's sentence. She looked up at Miyuki with grateful eyes, "M-Miyuki… My angel~" Konata threw herself onto Miyuki and hugged her tightly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am, so please go on ahead," Miyuki reassured Konata.

"Miyuki, you really don't have to-"

"STOP!" Konata interrupted Kagami. "Kagamin, Miyuki has kindly offered to stay behind, so since she's doing this great sacrifice for us, we should accept."

"When did _you_ become so polite?" Kagami sarcastically said.

"I-I'll stay behind, as well," Tsukasa's voice came from the back.

"Why, you don't have to Tsukasa-San," Miyuki declined her offer politely.

"N-No, I want to!" Tsukasa assured her pink-haired friend.

"Well, I suppose if it's at your own will, then you're more than welcome to remain here with me," Miyuki didn't really want to admit it, but she was quite happy.

Tsukasa's face brightened after Miyuki had approved of her staying. "Thanks, Yuki-chan; I'll try my best not to be a burden to you!"

"All right, then I guess it's only Chibi, Hiiragi, Ayano, Francheska, and me then!" Misao divulged.

"Where should we go first?" Ayano asked.

"Not sure. What do you suggest, Chibi?" Misao turned to Konata.

"Hmm," Konata pondered on where to go. She finally made up her mind and said, "How about the double chairlifts? I want to get to skiing as soon as possible!"

"Y-You mean those chairs that hover over everything there is in the resort, a-and go over about 150 feet high?" Kagami asked, not being able to help her stuttering.

_Hmm, weak point? "_Kagamin," Konata started, the usual grin beginning to form on her lips. "Could you be _afraid _of heights?"

"N-Not at all!" Kagami recoiled; she tried to sound as confident as she could.

"Then I suppose you won't mind riding it with me then?" Konata used this as a chance to ask Kagami if she wanted to take the ride along with her; after all, they would be alone in a chairlift with no way of backing down other than jumping off it, which was something Konata knew Kagami would never dare to do. _Chance!_

"I-I don't mind," She mumbled.

"Good, then I'll just wait out here for you guys," Francheska beamed, she didn't want to admit that she, too, was terrified of heights.

_Traitor, _Kagami thought, feeling helpless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, w-we're here, huh?" Kagami said stammering. Konata and Kagami were now both riding on the double chairlift, about 80 feet high. Kagami's body was stiff and was holding tightly on to the very cold bar-like thing that kept them on the trail right above them. Konata, on the other hand, was enjoying the ride, or at least enjoying seeing the reactions that her lilac-haired friend was making and watching her struggle in trying to keep the balance on the chairlift. _Time to take advantage of the situation!_

"Kagamin, remember what the instructor told us before we were sent us off up here?" Konata started. "You know, about how we shouldn't move around so much so that the chairlift thing won't be too pressured or fall off, at the worst?"

"W-Where are you trying to get with this?" Kagami felt shivers go down her spine as Konata had said the words "fall off."

"Hmm, nothing," She replied with a knowing grin. "Just that," Konata crawled a bit closer to Kagami, who was still holding onto the bar for insurance. Konata kept her snowboard in place by setting it down over at the other side of the seat, "I don't think that's entirely true."

"H-Huh?" Kagami fidgeted with her feet-which had blue skis on them- trying to get a bit farther away from Konata, but after looking down and seeing that they were now about 100 feet high above the snowy ground, she stopped moving.

"Now, now, Kagamin," Konata started once again. "If you move too much, we'll fall off, so be a good girl and stay, okay?"

"G-Get away, Konata!" Kagami fussed, unable to cover the tone of nervousness that her voice held. "Y-You're putting too much weight on this side of the chairlift!"

"But I'm so small that I'm _sure _the balance won't be thrown off or anything!" Konata reassured Kagami in a sort of whiny tone.

"W-Why are you doing this!" Kagami questioned her; now fully panicking because of the fact that Konata had completely crossed over to her side of the seat.

"Just to tease you, Kagamin~" Konata said innocently.

"This is going far beyond teasing!" Kagami exclaimed, very uncomfortable. "You're endangering us both; now tell me your _real _reason!"

Konata sighed, knowing full well that she couldn't get away with it anymore, "I just wanted to see how you would react over having to do all this, you know, just for the heck of it since we're here."

"That's it?" Kagami seemed to be in disbelief; she then took notice of the awkward position they were in. Konata was still in her crawling position a bit over the top of Kagami's lower region (If you know what I mean…yeah…) Kagami only had one ski-worn foot hanging from the chairlift while the other was unintentionally brushing against Konata's leg. "T-Then, I guess I'll just let it slip for now, so g-get off," Kagami finished, unable to hide her blush.

Konata didn't move, though; she remained in the same position, except that her hands now cupped Kagami's shoulders. Konata peeked a little to her right, immediately slipped her feet into the bindings attached to the snowboard, and then yelled out, "Jump!"

"Eh!?" Kagami was definitely confused now. But Konata didn't have time to explain anything to her; everything happened so fast. Konata rolled over, taking Kagami along with her, and they both sort of jumped- in a way- off the chairlift and Konata shifted Kagami so that she could land in a standing position and ski down the slope with no trouble. But in the end, it all came down to one having enough skill to ski down the steep, snow covered, slope.

Kagami now knew why Konata had made such drastic move. Apparently, they had almost missed their jump off the chairlift. Kagami managed to keep her balance and slid down the slope with no trouble, for about five seconds. Konata, who was swiftly sliding down the slope effortlessly, took notice of her tsundere friend taking the wrong turn towards a direction that was out of boundaries. Kagami covered her face when she skied right past and through the 'Off-Limits' sign, and uncovered them again when that was over. Konata knew she couldn't just leave her like that, so she followed after Kagami, wherever that may lead her.

After having misguidedly skied-or snowboarded, in Konata's case- even farther down the slope, Kagami finally lost her balance and crashed into a tree, and then an enormous amount of snow that had once been sustained by the tree, covered most of her body, but Kagami tried her best not to pass out. "Kagamin!" Konata, who had been following Kagami on her snowboard, shouted her name out in concern.

Konata reached Kagami; professionally came to a stop, jumped off her snowboard, and came to assist her friend whose body was halfway buried in the snow. "K-Konata, it-it's cold…"

"Shh," Konata shushed the girl, "Don't speak, Kagamin, save the warmth you have left."

Konata dug the girl's lower body parts out of the little mound of snow that had formed around her. Konata dug a snow cave to shelter both Kagami and herself. The cave was pretty small, and not to mention immensely algid. Konata was thankful that she had put on double snow jackets; she could use one of them to provide Kagami with extra warmth. "How are you feeling?"

"D-Do I really need to tell you?" Kagami asked sarcastically, but trembling and stuttering at almost every word. "C-Cold."

Konata smiled. _At least she hasn't lost her tsundereness._

"W-What are we going to do?" Kagami asked, you could hear a bit of fear coming on.

"Remember the weather forecast?" Konata reminded Kagami. "There will be a blizzard tonight, so it's best if we stay here until morning."

"I-I'm sorry," Kagami apologized out of nowhere. "It's my fault all this happened; you didn't have to follow m-"

"Silence peasant!" Konata order Kagami to be silent; she smiled, "I don't regret it. It's not your fault; I shouldn't have urged you to come on the chairlift, anyway."

"Still," Kagami continued. "It's both out faults then, let's just leave it at that, okay?"

"Agreed," Konata nodded in agreement.

Kagami started coughing and Konata decided she would try to light up a small fire to keep the both of them warm. She looked for wood and gathered small twigs, leaves, and other easily burnable material. She came back to the small cave she had dug, and managed to get a nice, small blaze going. She looked over at Kagami, who was staring blankly up at the night sky, covering herself with Konata's oversized jacket. Kagami had bags under her eyes, and looked extremely tired and worn out. "Kagamin, you can go to sleep if you want, we _are_ spending the night out here," Konata suggested.

"It's okay," Kagami tried to shake off the exhausted expression off her face. "I'm just worried about the others. I hope they're not too upset about us ditching them; and I _really _hope Miyuki isn't still waiting at the line… I feel so guilty."

"Knowing Miyuki-Chan, she might have been dragged into the Ferris wheel against her will, along with Tsukasa," Konata snickered at the thought, and Kagami couldn't help but chuckle, as well.

Konata then remembered something that was seemingly important. She reached into her pocket and took out a small bottle that seemed to have some medication title or prescription on it. "Kagami, you should drink a spoon of this; it's for when someone starts getting a little too cold and their body temperature decreases!"

"Why do you have that?" Kagami questioned her. "And anyhow, no _way _I'm drinking it!"

"But Kagamin, your condition will get worse if you don't!" Then Konata proceeded to answering Kagamin's question, "And I got this from the guy that sent us off on the chairlift, in case of emergency."

"Oh, that was too predictable," Kagami started getting a bit suspicious, but then remembered seeing him giving out the same kind of medication to every single skier and her suspicions toned down. "Never mind, let's just leave it at 'I'm not drinking that'."

Konata frowned. "Fine" _'I'll make you drink this one way or another.'_

Kagami started feeling drowsy after a while and her vision was getting blurry. "Konata," She started, her voice was soft and weak, "I feel so tired, I think I'm going to sleep now…"

"Yeah," Konata didn't seem to mind. "You should rest."

"Yeah…" Kagami let out a sigh of relief; relief of what? I'm not sure myself, "Konata."

"Yes, Kagamin?" Konata was attentive and ready to do anything Kagami asked of her.

"When I wake up," She said very slowly and in a soft tone. "I better still have my virginity."

"Ah~ what are you insinuating, Kagamin?" Konata grinned deviously, "I'm not some sexual predator out to get you; I feel offended!"

Kagami wasn't able to hear what Konata had said after that, for she had now passed out and was sound asleep. Konata stared at the tsundere's sleeping face and leaned in closer to the unconscious girl. She wrapped her arms around her and brought her up gently and closer to her, then held a grip on her tightly so that she would remain in a sort of sitting position. She reached into her jacket's pocket once again and slipped out the medicine. _Kagamin, I did promise to myself I was going to make you drink this one way or another._

Konata poured some of the medicine into her mouth and leaned in closer to Kagami's face. She could feel Kagami breath on her face as she got closer. _A spoonful of the kiss of life… _Konata placed her lips upon an unconscious Kagami, and forced the liquid into her mouth. Kagami had some trouble swallowing it, but managed to get the liquid down her throat. Konata, even after having accomplished her purpose, kept her lips brushing gently on top of Kagami's; savoring the sweet tenderness of the one she knew full well she couldn't have. But for a change, just for a brief second, she wanted to forget all about the immorality of her actions, and enjoyed the last moment of intimacy that she shared with Kagami. _I didn't take away your virginity, Kagamin, but for some reason, I feel like I did something far much worse._

Konata pulled away and finally broke off what she thought of as 'the kiss of life'. She allowed a tear to roll down her cheek, and held her friend in a tight and warm embrace. "Don't you die on me, you stupid Tsundere," She uttered in a low and soft tone as she, too, gradually fell into a deep slumber.

------------ THE END-------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lol lol, I'M JUST KIDDING YOU GUYS! It's not the end so don't hate me ahaha ^^

Omg Kagami fell asleep! Did she forget she's a gender bender o.o!?

Konata actually k-kissed Kagami!!??

WHAT'S GOING ON!?

Next chapter will be out when I have time to write it, but again, don't worry, this isn't the end, but if you don't want to remain in a cliffhanger for long, then you better review!

Please?

ps: I got tests coming up so it may take a while for me to update.

Bye-bee! ^^/


	17. S S Y S S

The sun dawned upon a certain two and light entered a small, self-dug snow cave. From the heavy sleep of fatigue the night before, Kagami awoke to the soft snoring sounds of someone. She was too tired to see who it was or even to get up, she didn't want to move at the moment—just sleep. But the snoring persisted. She tried ignoring it the first few times, but now it was getting on her nerves. She opened one eyelid to see just w_hat _was emitting those disturbing noises—Konata. The blue-haired girl was sleeping close to Kagami. Too close. She was near Kagami's chest in the fetus sleeping position, and she just kept getting closer. Kagami's eyes shot wide open and she instinctively, almost immediately, jumped and backed away from the otaku when—_BAM! _She hit her head on something. Kagami, rubbing the aching bump on her head, looked up to see what she had hit—hard snow. Kagami's half-asleep senses struggled for the memory of what had occurred after having come across realization of where she was. When at last she was able to reconstruct the events of the preceding night, she slowly crawled out of the narrow cave, rose to her feet, and like a lens, waited for her eyes to adjust to the lighting the sun's rays emitted. _Everything looks so peaceful…_Kagami thought as she examined her surroundings. _No sign of a blizzard ever having even occurred. _

She turned her gaze back at the small cave that resembled a wormhole. Konata, who was wearing ultra-thick clothes for warmth, was still sound asleep. _Say the word 'Anime' and she'll wake up in an instant, _Kagami smirked at the thought, but then she got serious again. _Now, I've got to think of a way to get us both out of this place. _She scratched the back of her head as she tried to think of just how she was going to get out of this one. Then she felt it. Actually, that was when she _didn't _feel it—her hair. Her precious long hair was nowhere within tangibility; she could only feel the nakedness of the back of her neck. _Damn… You've got to be kidding me I couldn't have... _She then started to touch every single part of her body, as if searching for something, like security guards do. _I'm a guy--Takeru...Freaking gender bending, this is just great!_ _Francheska, just where in the hell are you when I need you!?_

Takeru let out an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes as if trying to disappear for the moment. Just for that moment. Of course, that didn't work because as soon as he opened his eyes he was taken back to reality—cold reality. He crawled back into the wormhole-like cave, crouching his head so that he could avoid hitting anything, and sat beside the sleeping Konata. He abstractedly stroked Konata's hair and delicately ran his fingers through it, getting the same feeling he got when he petted a cat. _She actually looks kind of cute when she's asleep, _Takeru observed as he removed strands of blue hair that were covering Konata's face. _W-what am I saying? I-it must be these guy hormones, y-yeah, that's got to be it! I could never feel that way about her of all people! _Takeru tried ignoring his previous thoughts and then returned to more serious matters. At the present time, as a male, he would have to distance himself from Konata, but then the otaku would wonder what happened to Kagami and would foolishly, without giving it a second thought, go looking for her female friend. That was just the way it was with Konata. When her friends were in need, she would never hesitate to do something completely unreasonable, stupid, or irrational just for their sake. That was just the way that dumb idiot was.

Takeru, after having come to a decision as to what he was going to do, bent over his friend, leaned in closer, and whispered in the otaku's ear, "Don't worry, I'll be back, Konata, so you just stay here without moving a muscle, you little critter!" And with that said, Takeru crawled back out of the snow cave and went in search of Francheska or at least some help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…Any news on them from the rangers?" Misao's Father, who was sitting on one of the arm chairs in the cramped living room, asked.

All the girls that were gathered and sat in the room, which is why it was so cramped, shook their heads.

Misao's father sighed. He rose from the accommodation he was resting upon and languidly walked to the nearest window. He opened the curtains and stared out the window as if hoping for Konata and Kagami to show up at any time. But they didn't. He sighed again.

_T-this is the second time he sighed, _Misao thought nervously. _Something must be wrong._

Misao's father turned around to face the girls and said, "Girls, did we tell the rangers what Kagami-chan and Konata-chan were wearing before they disappeared?"

"Uh—" Tsukasa was about to give a positive answer to Misao's father until she remembered that when she, along with the other girls, went to the rangers' cabin to report Konata's and her sister's sudden disappearance, she didn't report the clothing the girls were wearing. "N-no…"

"So it's like they're blindly looking for something that's not there," Misao commented as she put her index finger slightly below her chin.

"Oh, it's all my fault," Miyuki said as she placed her right hand on her right cheek, expressing how sorry and worried she was. "If I had just let Kagami-san stay in line, none of this would have happened. I apologize."

Ayano didn't want to see Miyuki in such depressing state, so placing a hand over Miyuki's right shoulder, she comfortingly said, "Miyuki-san, I don't think it's entirely your fault, so you shouldn't be apologizing. In fact, we're all responsible. Why don't we look at this situation from a more optimistic point of view?"

Miyuki sniffled softly then said, "What sort of view would that be, Ayano-san?"

Ayano, whose left hand was still on Miyuki's shoulder, looked around the room as if trying to find the answer somewhere around there. After spotting Misao, she turned back to Miyuki and said, "Misao-san was actually the one that suggested we should look at the situation with a positive attitude, so she knows." Ayano then turned her gaze back at Misao, smiling benevolently. "Misao-san, would you care to explain to Miyuki-san what the positive effects of her actions were?"

"Eh…?" Misao was tongue-tied; she didn't have anything planned out. Ayano had just dragged her into another problematic situation. Misao turned to Miyuki to tell her that she didn't really have any sort of view on the situation, but when she saw Miyuki's eyes, so hopeful and expecting, she felt a strong sense of responsibility and couldn't crush her, mainly Kagami's, friend's expectations. "E-eto… How do I say this? Miyuki, don't feel bad and stuff. Think about it, Chibi would have gone the chairlifts with or without company, so if it hadn't been for you, she would be lost out there with nobody by her side—but thanks to you she has Hiiragi now!"

Miyuki held an intent gaze on Misao, as if trying to see if what the brunette had said was true and searching for weak points. Misao, on the other hand, tried to keep a straight, honest-looking face, but you could detect a faint dew of perspiration starting to form upon her forehead —very faint. Miyuki, who had now stopped with the intense staring, kindly smiled up at Misao. "Thank you, Kusakabe-san; I suppose I could look at things that way." Miyuki then turned to everyone else had been spectators of the scene and reassuringly said, "Don't worry, everyone, I'm fine now. So could we please turn our attention back to more important matters?"

Everyone decided to respect Miyuki's wishes and ignored the previous incident. Francheska then spoke up, with her fake polite and kind tone, "So, back to the more important matters, should I head to the rangers' cabin and report to them what Konata-san and Kagami-chan were wearing last time we saw them?"

Misao's father thought about it for a moment and then agreed. "Of course, Francheska-chan, by all means."

Francheska thanked Misao's father as she put on a big jacket, specifically made for cold climate, and started to make her way out the door. Tsukasa, before Francheska fully left the cabin, called out her, "Francheska-chan, d-do you want me to make you company or help in any way?"

Francheska, as she waved her hand dismissively, said, "Nah, I'll do just fine on my own. You stay here and help cheer up a certain pink-haired girl." Francheska ended her sentence with a wink. Tsukasa could see Francheska's head and her back and her right hand on the doorknob. She could see the girl's arm becoming shorter as she closed the door behind her and finally disappeared. _Onee-chan, please come back home safe. _Tsukasa then shook her head and brought up both of her fists to her chest. _No! Onee-chan __**will**__ be fine!_

"Oi, Imouto?" Misao's voice called for Tsukasa. Misao came out of the kitchen with a pan and spatula in hand. "Ah, there you are, Imouto. Wanna help me cook breakfast?" Then she shrugged and avoided eye contact with Tsukasa as she said, "I'm not very good at cooking but from what I've heard, you are. So would you mind helping out? It'll get our minds off the incident for a while."

Tsukasa forced a smile, took one last glance at the door, and then slowly headed over to where Misao was as she said, "Sure, Misa-chan, I'll do the best I can." When she finally reached Misao, she looked over to both of her sides as if looking for someone, and then asked, "Misa-chan, where's Miyuki, Ayano, and your dad?"

Misao lifted her pan-holding hand, pointing towards the kitchen, and then said, "They're already there. But my dad is upstairs cleaning--his way of getting his mind off of all this."

"Oh... And is Miyuki-chan feeling better?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah, she is," Misao responded inattentively as she played around with the pan. The she finally turned her gaze back to Tsukasa, who still seemed to be preoccupied over matters that concerned her sister and Konata, then asked, "Imouto, are _you_ okay?''

Tsukasa was snapped right out of her thoughts, once again. She was about to tell Misao she was fine, but when she saw how serious Misao was, obviously demanding an honest answer, all Tsukasa could do was sigh in defeat. At that, Misao's face softened and then comfortingly said, "Not to worry, Imouto, knowing Chibi, I'm sure she's played one or two games about survival in the wilderness!"

"And aced it!" Tsukasa added to the sentence as she started cheering up.

Misao nodded optimistically, signaled to the kitchen, and then said, "Let's go, Imouto, before they burn the kitchen down!"

Tsukasa nodded as she followed right behind Misao. Now their hopes lied on one particular person resulting successful in reporting the needed information about the lost girls to the rangers—Francheska.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Better make this fast because I still have to go to those cruddy rangers' place…" Francheska, who was up high above the skies on a magic flying broom, mumbled to herself irritated. "Where are you, Kagami!?"

Francheska, after having ditched the girls back at the cabin, went off in search for Kagami. She had rented a magic broom from the council back in her world—yes, the delivery was, indeed, fast. Francheska struggled to keep herself balanced up in the sky and at the same time unseen by the people below her. She finally reached the ski resort, then she let the magic broom lower down a bit as she flew right past it. Now that she had flown a few decent meters away from the ski resort, she thought it was safe to walk around and start a more thorough search for Kagami. She walked around, broom in hand, as she shriveled in her puffy brown coat and squinted her eyes when trying to see at a much farther distance. Then she saw it. A small dot of purple coming into focus. The figure became more distinct as it slowly approached Francheska, bracing himself. _Yeah, that's her, _Francheska thought with no feeling of doubt or uncertainty. _Or should I say __**him?**_

"Oi! Takeru-kun!" She called to Takeru at the top of her lungs. Takeru, after hearing someone call his alternate name, wildly searched for the voice where it had been heard last. But no such luck. He sighed as he continued traipsing over the soft snow, leaving small traces of footsteps behind as he walked. Francheska frowned. _Fine, have it your way. _She called out to Takeru again. "Kagami!"

Takeru could not be mistaken this time; someone had definitely called his female name. He quickly looked over at where the voice had originated from. His eyes locked on Francheska. Then he, squinting his eyes and making his way through the snow, running towards Francheska, yelled out, "Francheska is that you!?"

"Who else would know who you are?" Francheska said, putting both hands on her hips.

Takeru finally reached her. "How did you find me?" He gasped, still fighting for breath after all that running.

"Magic broom," she responded as she lifted up the hand that was holding the broom. "See?"

"How—where did you—then when—weren't you afraid of heights?" He wasn't able to finish his previous questions but he was able to finish the last one.

Francheska looked up at the sky thoughtfully, as if the answer to Takeru's question was somewhere up above. She turned her gaze back at Takeru. "I guess I've gotten really fond of you. Just about enough to make me do something this stupid."

Takeru's face softened, but a hint of surprise could be seen. "Oh, then thanks, Francheska. I don't know how I should—"

Francheska let out a small, stifled laugh. "I-I'm sorry, but did you actually believe that?"

"Eh?" Takeru had a perplexed look on his face. Finally, he got the picture. Francheska had played him. He let out an exasperated sigh and then said, "Never mind, just give me the pills, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Francheska asked slyly. "You look way cuter as a boy."

Takeru blushed, quickly looked away, folded his arms in a huff, and then said, "S-Shut up, just turn me back. Also, aren't you supposed to be calling me _Master_?"

"As long as I don't have to call you that I'll give you the pills," Francheska said sharply.

"Deal."

"Here." Francheska tossed Takeru the little bottle that contained the pills. He had no problem catching it. He screwed off the lid, took out one pill, and when he was about to put it in his mouth, Francheska quickly intervened. "Wait!"

Takeru turned to Francheska with a puzzled look, "Yeah?"

Francheska was amazed at how cute Kagami looked with a confused expression in her male form—Takeru. She then realized she had been staring at him for too long and he was anticipating an answer from her. She let a faint blush show a little as she tried to remember what she was about to say. When she failed to recall it, she just waved her hand dismissively and said, "N-never mind. But I suggest you go sit underneath a tree or something, you don't want to pass out while you're standing up."

Takeru nodded, glanced to his left and saw a tree nearby. He walked over to where it was, the pill still in hand, sat down right underneath it, placed the pill in his mouth, swallowed it, and he gently closed his eyes, starting to carefully lean on the tree now, and went to sleep. Francheska walked over closer to him, she saw his serene sleeping face and was completely at a loss of words, not that she needed to speak or anything at the moment. About a minute later, Kagami woke up. She rubbed the drowsiness out of her eyes and looked up at Francheska who was standing right in front of her, she had left her broom to lean on the tree across from Kagami. "How long was I asleep?"

"Um…" Francheska started to respond to her question. "About a minute or so."

"Am I still 'lost'?" Kagami asked, emphasizing the _lost._

"Yup," Francheska replied bluntly. Her face then suddenly looked as if hit by sudden realisation. "By the way, I've been wondering for a while now… Where's Konata?"

Kagami's eyes widened and she quickly jumped to her feet. "Damn, I forgot to tell you that she's back at the snow cave!"

"Snow cave?" Francheska felt like she had missed something.

"She dug one in the snow, although it looks more like a wormhole and it's not very—Eh!? But that's not the point here!" Kagami said as she let both of her fists go wild up in the air.

"Okay, okay, chill," Francheska said coolly. She then looked straight into Kagami's eyes and said, "So you ditched her?"

"I did not ditch her!" Kagami protested. "If I had stayed, she would have probably found out about me being a gender bender."

"I see," Francheska's tone seemed to hold no concern, in fact, it was almost as if she weren't listening at all, and the fact that she was just staring her nails as if she were thinking to give them a little trim or polish them didn't help the cause. Finally, she looked up again and asked, "So what are you going to do now?"

Kagami shot her a dirty look and then, just to get back at Francheska for the way she had acted earlier, replied apathetically, "Since I'm a girl now, I suppose I should head back to where Konata is. What are _you_ going to do?"

Francheska frowned as she recalled what she was s_upposed _to be doing. "Ugh, I'm going to go back to the rangers' cabin and tell them where you and Konata are, you know, at that snow cave thing."

"Wrong," Kagami said bluntly.

"Eh!?"

"You can't just go out there and tell them our _exact _location!" Kagami explained. "The accuracy of it would make it the more suspicious!"

"Then what do you suggest I should do?"

"Give me a minute." Kagami closed her eyes so that she could concentrate a little better, her thoughts were focused on how she would manage to pull this one off, but it seemed like too much of an effort even to think. She finally opened her eyes and turned to Francheska, ready to explain what her plan was. Francheska devoted her attention to Kagami. "Okay, so here's what you're going to do…"

Kagami explained to Francheska her plan and instructed her exactly how she was going to play her own part in the plan. Francheska was going to fly over to the rangers' place, report to them what sort of clothes the girls were wearing before becoming lost, and also tell them exactly where to search for Kagami and Konata as if it had been some sort of deduction she had made after _supposedly _knowing Kagami for a long time, at least enough to know where she would go. Meanwhile, Kagami would be making her way back to the snow cave where she had left Konata, who was still believed to be asleep by both girls.

"Won't be so hard for me to pull off," Francheska beamed with confidence. "Leave phase one to me; I'll make sure they send a helicopter out looking for you…Or something of that sort."

"I-I never said anything about helicopters but if possible then go for it!" Kagami gave her the "go" to start the plan.

"You won't have to worry, Kagami," Francheska reassured her as she swished her hair back in a conceited manner. "You're speaking to the greatest actress that has ever lived!"

Kagami pretended to cough as she let an _almost _inaudible "Faker" escape in the expulsion of air.

"_Anyway_, just try to act surprised when the rangers find you!" Francheska told Kagami as she took hold of her broomstick, made it do a beautifully graceful twirl in place, hopped on, and then rode the odd thing up and into the skies. Kagami watched as Francheska flew through the skies, apparently showing off… But to nobody in particular. Kagami then, too, left the scene and made her way back to where Konata was. Her steps became heavier as the small bits of snow that slowly and gently fell down from above mounted over each other, making walking much more difficult than it needed to be. But she kept going. Then she giggled at something that she had just realized. _Francheska on a broom, great at acting, it totally fits that two-faced witch._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

'_I shall come back to thee, my gentle lover, until then thou shalt await my return…'_

"Eh!?" Konata awoke from her deep slumber after hearing those words being spoken in her dream. What caused that abrupt manner of getting up was the fact that the voice resembled Kagami's. Konata tried recalling last night's events, but it took her a while longer than Kagami to recollect the memories and put them in chronological order for her puny little brain to understand. _Kagami!_ She thought as she searched for the girl with lilac hair. "She ditched me!" Konata pouted to herself. "After what I did for her last night she just leaves!?" That's when Konata's mind went blank for a second, her mouth turning into that little triangle-like form, she remembered it so vividly. She had done it so that Kagami could survive and get through the night, that was it, nothing else to it, right? At least that's what she wanted to think.

She crawled out of the little snow cave, stood on her feet, tried straightening out the wrinkly mess that were her clothes, but it didn't really work, and then her eyes searching like a hawk for Kagami. But no sign of the tsundere. Konata sighed, her thoughts leading her back to last night's little incident with Kagami. She then cracked a grin as she triumphantly thought, '_Score!' _But then her expression turned into a sober one once again. _Not yet. Kagami shouldn't find out about all this just yet. I'll give it some time. Right now, all that matters is finding her and clearing this stage of the survival game with flying colors! Who knows? I might just gain some experience points!_

Konata nodded to herself with both hands on her hips and a smugly grin. She made her way through the snow at a subtle rhythm with that usual lazy look upon her face. That's when she heard it—a high pitched scream that pierced painfully through her eardrums like a needle. _T-That's definitely Kagamin…_

Konata quickly ran over to where she had last heard the sound of her friend's squeal. She stumbled and tripped over pesky snow quite a few times before actually reaching the girl. Finally, after having crashed into a tree for being too reckless, which in a way actually helped her stop at the right place and time, she found Kagami. Konata, still sort of stuck at the tree, was about to head over to where Kagami was until she saw that the tsundere was surrounded by coyotes.

Konata's first thought was '_How could there be coyotes so close to the ski resort?' _Her second thought was '_Should I run away now? I mean, Kagamin **did **ditch me, it would only be fair,' _and her third one was, _'But then who'd help me out with my homework!?' _Konata wasn't hesitant anymore. She finally let all that athletic vigor that had been stored in her body for so many years be released. In no time at all, she had already placed herself in front of Kagami, facing the coyotes, and extending both of her arms to shield her.

"K-Konata!?" Kagami had only just become aware of Konata's presence.

Konata, not having changed positions, groaned a little annoyed as her lips started to take that triangle-shaped form once again. "I wish Misao were here…"

"W-what do you mean?"Kagami asked stuttering, she kept an eye out for the coyotes just in case they attempted to make a move as she and Konata spoke.

"Well," Konata started to casually answer Kagami's question. "She'd get along just fine with her own kind, you know. She could translate their language to us or something."

"No time for trash-talking your friends!" Kagami shouted angrily. "We're at a life-risking situation here!"

After hearing Kagami shout, the coyotes back off a little but kept their composure. Konata slightly lifted an eyebrow as she came across an idea as to how to resolve this little situation she and Kagami were in. She turned to Kagami, grinning suddenly, and then said, "Kagamin, it's about time we used our secret weapon!"

"What is it!?" Kagami tried getting Konata to hurry up. "Spit it out!"

"S. S. Y. S. S!"

There was a pause.

"Speak our language, will you!?" Kagami hollered.

"Super Shrilly Yet Sexy Scream!" Konata said enthusiastically.

"What!?"

"Well," Konata added casually. "The last S could stand for anything, really. Scream, squeal, screech, shout, or anything in that family, you know? Because—"

"Let's not go into detail…" Kagami said wearily as she raised her hand signaling "stop." Then, remembering the coyotes were still there, she said, "So what do those words have to do with anything!?"

Konata just smirked, then whipped around back to facing the coyotes and inhaled an incredible amount of air; you could even see her small chest puffing up a bit. When Konata prepared to finally let out all that air she had stored into her lungs and turn it into something completely different, everything became inaudible for Kagami. Konata's figure became slightly blurred and indistinct in Kagami's vision. Then, everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagamin?" Konata's voice became gradually audible, soft with concern.

"Uh…?" Kagami slowly opened her eyes, revealing Konata's face hovering right above hers. "I need my space, Konata."

"Ah~ I just happen to have one; I'll show you when we get back!" Konata said cheerfully and with a hint of pride.

Kagami, who was previously lying down, slowly worked herself into an upright sitting position. "Get back to reality..."

Konata just grinned.

"Oh yeah, what happened to the coyotes?" Kagami asked.

Konata grinned triumphantly then gave Kagami thumbs up. "I cleared the stage!"

"In human terms…"

"They ran away after they heard my high-pitched scream!" Konata said proudly. "It was so high that apparently you passed out."

"S. S. Y. S. S., right?" Kagami said with a deadpan expression.

"At least praise me a little~" Konata whined.

"What are you—five?" Kagami said with an annoyed look, but then she noticed that Konata's mood had darkened. _I-it's like there's __**gloom**__ written in the background..._ Kagami cleared her throat and then began to rephrase her sentence. "I mean, you did great, Konata!"

"Aw~ stop it!" She beamed as she scratched the back of her head with that lazy look on her face.

"_Anyway_," Kagami continued, starting to change the subject now. "How did you know they would run away?"

"Master Koga saved our lives," she said as she looked up at the skies adoringly and with a hint of respect.

"Huh?" but then Kagami finally got the picture. "C-could it be… THAT PERFORMANCE WAS ALL BASED ON AN ANIME!?"

"Well, sort of," Konata replied bluntly. "The guy was actually a leader of wolves, and I learned that they had sensitive hearing and all, so yeah."

"Bu those were coyotes!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Same thing," Konata dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. "Taking a risk, you know?"

"This is real life, doofus!" Kagami chided. "You can't just save and then redo something if by chance you fail!"

"But it worked out, no?" Konata said. "We're alive, so let's just leave it at that."

"This isn't something you can just _forget_, you know—"

"Might I remind you that you ditched me at the cave, Kagamin?" Konata asked casually as she shot Kagami a knowing look.

"You're right, Konata, what's past is past, right?" Kagami replied innocently, avoiding the question.

"Glad you're seeing things my way, Kagamin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After having resolved the previous problem, neither Konata nor Kagami came even close to touching either of the two subjects again. Kagami tried to look at anything _but _Konata. The small blue-haired girl just kept on walking and grinning and minding her own business. A few more minutes passed and Kagami realised Konata had been quiet for a long time—too quiet. She glanced over at the otaku, her head not changing position at all, it remained still. She then noticed that Konata's buoyant steps had become languid and slow, her eyes staring down at the snow and footprints she left behind through each passing step. But she still forced herself to keep up at Kagami's pace. The snow kept falling, and like a white sheet of blanket, it started covering up bits and parts of their bodies. Kagami just shook most of it off with her hand and then decided to take another peek at the petite girl that walked beside her. Konata didn't bother to shake off the snow that had slowly mounded over her head and shoulders; it seemed like too much of an effort to even do that. Kagami couldn't keep ignoring the girl anymore. For some reason, she felt like she was responsible for her well-being, so she asked, "Konata, are you feeling okay?"

Konata lifted her head up and stared at Kagami for about ten seconds before actually answering her with a simple "Yeah, fine."

The way she said it, that's what bugged Kagami. She would have normally just left things as they were, but Konata didn't sound as cheery. Her tone held no emotion whatsoever. It was plain. "Oi, don't give me that. Now, tell me what's wrong with you."

Kagami's tone of voice was resolute. It was final and irrevocable. Konata then knew her friend wouldn't be satisfied with a simple "fine," she wanted the truth. She wanted to help. Konata let out a defeated sigh and then replied, "Nothing much, I'm just a little woozy and I feel light-headed. Oh! And I also feel heavy and stuff."

"That's not 'nothing much'!" Kagami reproached Konata for her irresponsible way of thinking.

"But what do you want me to do?" Konata asked in her defense. "We're out here in the middle of nowhere and—where are we heading to anyway, Kagamin?"

~Awkward silence~

"B-back to the snow cave?" Kagami's answer sounded more like a suggestion or question or something in that family.

"Eh!?" was all Konata could say. "But what are we going to eat? A-and that cave was only temporary, Kagamin! Why would you want to head back?"

_I have to convince her to head back to the cave so that we can be found and rescued, _Kagami thought firmly. Konata stared at her with folded arms as she waited for Kagami to answer her question. Kagami then smiled benevolently and said, "Konata, are you sure that this is the way back to the ski resort?"

"Huh?"

"I mean," Kagami continued, still smiling. "What if we didn't make it back to the ski resort today and then had nowhere to sleep or nowhere safe to stay? What would you have us do?"

Konata flinched.

"Exactly," Kagami said delicately. "You get why we need to head back now?"

"Y-yeah…" Konata said as she diverted her gaze from Kagami's. She stayed like that for only about ten seconds before recoiling and saying, "But—" Konata couldn't finish her sentence because she then found herself coughing. She put her hands over her mouth so that she could stop or at least cover up the noise she was making.

Kagami's crystalline eyes glistened with concern for her friend. "K-Konata, I know this is a stupid question after what you've said to me but… Are you feeling okay?"

"Do I really need to answer that, Kagamin?" Konata asked in a muffled voice because her hands were still covering her mouth.

"No…"

Konata started coughing again. Kagami felt helpless. She needed to find a way to help her friend, and from what Konata had said before, she was too weak and dizzy to move at the moment. Kagami didn't have much time to waste, Francheska and the rangers could be in that helicopter already, searching around the area Kagami had indicated. She desperately searched for something that could be useful for Konata and herself, but no such luck. That's when she decided to do something very uncharacteristic of her. "Konata…"

"Yeah..?"

"G-get on my back, I'll carry you." Kagami said, avoiding eye contact with Konata.

"What did you say...?" Konata asked in disbelief. Kagami doing something like this for _her_? It was very uncanny.

"D-do I have to repeat myself over and over!?" Kagami said as she let a faint blush appear on her cheeks. "I'll carry you back…"

"So… a piggyback ride?" Konata asked cutely.

"Sort of," Kagami replied as she bent down a little, enough for Konata to be able to reach and get on her back. Konata positioned both of her legs on opposite sides of Kagami's hips; they both felt a tad uncomfortable but remained silent. Konata was now positioned lower laterally along Kagami's back, her legs extending slightly forward to provide balance. Kagami then tentatively stuck her hands underneath Konata's rear end to support her. They were both definitely feeling awkward now.

Konata decided to make some kind of remark. She needed to kill off the tense atmosphere surrounding them both. "Kagamin, just try not to enjoy groping my butt _that _much, okay?"

"W-who would enjoy it!?" Kagami said as she slightly turned her neck to give Konata a fierce look.

"You're blushing~" Konata said in a childish voice as she playfully poked Kagami's reddened cheek.

"Do you want to walk?" Kagami asked threateningly as she slowly lifted a fist to enforce and support her words. Still, she couldn't hide her blush.

"D-don't make me walk, Kagami-Sama," Konata pleaded as she wrapped her arms around Kagami's neck. "I'll be good."

"You don't need to be good just be quiet," Kagami said as she tightened her grip on Konata, starting to walk. Konata nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ufufufu fufufu!" Konata started singing, tightening her grip on Kagami's shoulders so that she wouldn't fall off. "Cosplay, cosplay, cosplay angels! The Comiket is a cosplay party! A loli angel! A foreigner angel! A tsundere angel! A glasses-wearing angel! This is—"

"What are you doing?" Kagami snapped. They had both been walking for over fifteen minutes now. Konata had gotten bored and started to sing while Kagami pulled both of their weights with Konata not moving a single muscle. "Besides, weren't you supposed to be feeling sick?"

"I feel a little better now that Kagami is carrying me~" Konata rubbed her cheek against Kagami's and sent her a knowing look.

"Honestly, be serious for once, will you?" Kagami said as diverted her face as far away from Konata's as she could; after all, her hands were literally full and couldn't use them.

"Are we there yet?" Konata questioned, playfully curling Kagami's hair with her fingers.

"Just a little bit more," Kagami's voice then turned into an annoyed one. "And will you stop curling my pigtails!?"

"Hey, how could you sleep with pigtails the night before?" Konata stopped curling her hair but held onto it.

"Not sure…" Kagami responded.

"You should have at least let it loose during the night, you know," Konata said as she pulled off one of the elastic bands that were holding her friend's pigtail together.

"What the—Konata!" Kagami shouted angrily as she felt the other half of her hair go completely down. It was loose. "Damn, now they're uneven!"

"Don't worry, I'll level them _down _right this instant," Konata said as she pulled off the other elastic band, causing Kagami's last pigtail to fall loose.

"Kona—" Kagami was unable to finish her sentence because Konata's index finger was placed upon her lips.

"Shh," Konata shushed the girl, and then put the elastic bands in the respective owner's hands. "You'll cause an avalanche." She let go.

"What?" Kagami hissed. "Might I remind you that you did S. S. Y. S. S. and nothing absolutely out of the ordinary happened? No avalanche!"

"It requires…" Konata left Kagami in suspense for a second, "technique."

"Technique?" Kagami frowned. "What are you going on about now?"

"Not just a_nybody _can do S. S. Y. S. S., Kagamin," Konata replied with a straight, serious face.

Kagami had stopped walking now. She slightly turned her head to catch a glimpse of Konata, and then said, "If it requires _technique_, then why don't you use that _technique _to get us both out of this place?"

"Yes, it keeps getting colder, does it not?" Konata asked with a hint of drama in her tone. She lifted her hand up in the air as if reaching for something high above in the skies.

"What are you doing now?" Kagami asked, her eyes looking at the otaku kind of bored.

"Usually, in anime," Konata, without moving from her position, started explaining Kagami the reason behind her weird actions,"when the main characters are in some sort of conflict, they tend to say something cool and dramatic that stays in the viewer's mind."

Kagami rolled her eyes at Konata. "I think you're feeling just fine. Time for you to get off my back."

Konata held tightly onto Kagami, wrapping her legs around Kagami's waist. She whined, "Okay, okay! I'll do S. S. Y. S. S. again, just _please _let me stay up here?" She feigned a weak cough.

"It's worth a try," Kagami gave in, but then blushed. "But d-do you think you could stop pressing your body so tightly against mine? I-it's kind of hard to breathe."

"'Kay," Konata loosened her grip on Kagami. Then she poked Kagami's cheek and softly said, "Just try not to pass out this time. I want you to hear how awesomely great my squeal is. That's where the sexy part comes in!"

Kagami then said, "I couldn't cover my ears even if I wanted to. I'm the one holding you in place."

"Exactly!" Konata grinned.

Now, everything was silent. Kagami waited for Konata to do the S. S. Y. S. S call once more, it would serve as a cry for help that the helicopter that Francheska had promised would be flying around in that area could hear. Konata inhaled as much air into her lungs as possible; repeating the same process that she had done before in the coyote situation. Kagami desperately hoped that she wouldn't pass out, not now, she couldn't. Everything became inaudible once again. Kagami felt like she was losing some balance, like everything inside of her was dead but she kept standing. Everything started to become out of focus._ No… Must… Not… Faint,_ She thought as she struggled to keep her eyes open, her body was all wobbly and her knees were getting weaker by each passing nanosecond. Still holding onto Konata, though, she looked up at the sky and caught a glimpse of the helicopter hovering right above Konata and her._ Safe…_ She thought relieved, and then her body finally betrayed her as she collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She passed out again…" A voice said, faintly above a whisper.

"Again?" Another one came in as low as the other.

"Is the young lady going to be okay or should I call paramedics?" Yet another voice.

Vibrating pulsations became gradually distinct in Kagami's ears as she lied unconscious on something soft. She didn't feel like waking up. Why didn't the voices just let her sleep? But she couldn't move. Rather, she didn't _want _to move. She was too exhausted by everything that had been happening.

"No, she'll be fine," a familiar voice piped up. "Let her sleep for now…"

_Sleep._ Kagami's mind went completely blank right after that word. She finally thought she could relax and just close her eyes in comfort. But no, she became uneasy as she came upon a sudden realisation. She was a gender bender. Sleeping would cause her to switch back, but it was too late, she was already asleep, and once again, awake. Her eyes frantically shot open. Everything was sort of dark.

"Kagami, you're awake!" Konata said astonished. She gave Kagami a sort melodramatic look, and then sniffled. "I-I thought you would never wake up… You've been in a comma for over a month!"

"WHAT!?" Kagami was stricken by indefinable shock.

"Just kidding!" Konata laughed as she directed a finger at Kagami. "But that was great, you've got to admit!"

"Honestly," Kagami put her hand on her chest as she let out a sigh of relief, "you scared the living crap out of me, Konata!"

_Wait, _she_ called me Kagami?_ Kagami thought as she checked herself thoroughly. _I'm a girl… The pill finally came through for me._

"Kagami-chan, are you okay?" a voice that Kagami immediately distinguished as Francheska's asked, supposedly concerned.

"Francheska?" Kagami looked at them with lazy eyes, still a bit out of it after waking up in such panic. Her eyes instinctively examined the place—a helicopter. "W-who's flying this thing!?"

"Not to worry, Kagami-chan," Francheska reassured the lilac- haired girl. "There are two certified rangers flying this helicopter. They're taking us back home."

"On a helicopter?" Kagami asked incredulously.

"Well, not _home_, silly," Francheska said kindly as if she was dealing with some sort of special kid. "They're taking us to the rangers' cabin, or agency as they'd like to call it, and t_hen _home."

Kagami shot a dirty glare at Francheska, at which she pretended not to notice and continued smiling. Kagami then finally took notice of the other person that had been sitting close to the three, listening to their whole conversation since it had begun. "Eto…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself," the guy started. "My name is Butch, certified ranger No. 2"

"Ah, I'm sorry for not realizing you were there!" Kagami apologized. "Thank you for all your help."

"No need to thank us," He said, then grabbed Francheska's right shoulder gently. "You should thank this young lady over here."

Kagami then said, without a hint of gratitude, "Ah… Thanks, Francheska. Whatever would we have done if it hadn't been for you?"

"It was no problem, Kagami-chan!" Francheska beamed.

"We will notify your guardian as soon as possible," Ranger No. 2, Butch, assured the three girls.

"Thanks, Bick," Konata said as she patted him on the back.

"It's Butch."

_I'll have fun with this one,_ Konata thought as she grinned in amusement.

After having arrived at the rangers' cabin, or agency, the girls were given some clothes, provided medical assistance, and given some food. Konata devoured it in less than ten minutes. Then they were taken in for questioning by some specialists on how they got lost and what arrangements should be made to prevent something of this nature from ever happening again. After all that was over, which approximately took over one hour, the girls were finally on their way back to their own cabin, where Mr. Kusakabe and the other girls were.

The rangers tried to reach Mr. Kusakabe over the phone to notify him of the girls being found, but no one answered. They decided to just head over to the place and surprise them, but the rangers were still guiding them all the way over there, they felt it was their responsibility after everything that had occurred. They were driven in a vehicle that was specially built for driving in snow and not having any other difficulties. When they finally reached the small cabin, Francheska, Kagami, Konata, and Certified Ranger No. 2, Butch, entered.

11:45 a.m.

"Konata," Kagami started. "Why do you have the keys to the cabin?"

Konata grinned proudly as she responded, "Remember when I woke up earlier than the others? Well, I had walked into Mr. Kusakabe's room, with good intentions that I cannot seem to recall at the present time, and noticed he had a spare key of the cabin, you know, a copy. So I asked him, politely, if I could have it and he said I could!"

"Was he half-asleep at the time?" Kagami asked as she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

The mood turned sort of dark. Konata smirked.

"Damn, I knew it!" Kagami shouted and then started chastising Konata.

"Are they always like this?" Certified Ranger No. 2, Butch, asked. Konata and Kagami still arguing in the background.

"You get used to it," Francheska replied calmly.

But then, soft sobbing interrupted Kagami's scolding. The sobbing continued, and then there came sniffles.

"Is anybody here?" Certified Ranger No. 2, Butch, called out. His voice echoed throughout the cabin.

Then someone came out of the kitchen, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks—Tsukasa. She rubbed her eyes as if it would help her see clearly and make out who the people that were standing right in front of her were. "O-Onee-chan?" She asked, squinting her eyes.

Kagami quickly ran to her sister's side and held her in a tight embrace. "Tsukasa, have you been crying?"

Tsukasa nodded.

"_She's so kind and caring, this dumb little sister, she was worried about our safety and even shedding tears for us…" _Kagami thought as wrapped her arms warmly around her sister, hugging her tighter.

"I was peeling some garlic," Tsukasa said bluntly, still holding onto her sister.

That one sentence was enough to shatter the beautiful and wonderfully loving mood that had been set.

"Eh?" Kagami then held Tsukasa at arm's length.

"Well, you see Onee-chan," Tsukasa started to explain as she wiped the wet tears off of her eyes. "Misa-chan, Aya-chan, Yuki-chan, and I decided to try and make garlic bread for breakfast, you know, to cheer everyone up and get out minds off—ONEE-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

_So much for that…_Kagami thought helplessly, but then smiled at her sister. "You barely realised I'm here?"

Tsukasa wanted to speak, but it was as if she were at a loss of words. She tried speaking but couldn't, she was too happy, overjoyed, all she could do was hug Kagami tightly.

"I'm here, too, you know," Konata pouted from the background where she had been left behind.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said as she let go of her sister and ran over to Konata and embraced her warmly.

Certified Ranger No. 2, Butch, was touched by the beautiful scene. Francheska just stood there, bored.

"Ah! I have to tell the others!" Tsukasa said, regaining her composure and the ability to talk clearly once more.

As if on cue, Misao, Ayano, and Miyuki came down the stairs all at the same time. It had first started out as Misao having to go fetch a recipe book that was upstairs but had trouble in finding it, so Ayano went up to help and Miyuki and Tsukasa stayed behind watching over the food. Ayano and Misao, even after having joined forces, were not able to locate the recipe book, so Miyuki decided to join in the search, leaving Tsukasa to watch over the food and peel the garlic while doing so. Now, the three girls reached the floor in foul moods because even with all that much help they weren't able to find the book.

"Oh, hey Hiiragi, Chibi," Misao casually greeted Kagami and Konata, then turned to Tsukasa, "Imouto, it's no good, we haven't been able to find—HIIRAGI!?" Misao whipped around violently and grabbed Kagami by the shoulders as if to confirm she were real and actually standing _there._ "What are you…? How are you…? Where are your pigtails?"

Kagami groaned, "I'll tell you later, but wow, you sure are slow, Misao."

Ayano and Misao walked over to Konata and started asking her how she was and other stuff like that. Tsukasa and Misao were crowding over Kagami. Francheska and Butch were being completely ignored and kept out of the conversation until Mr. Kusakabe came running down the stairs, having heard the girls' giggles, laughter, and lively conversation. Konata introduced Butch as Bill, at which Butch corrected her and decided to do the introduction himself, afterwards.

The girls had given up on breakfast by now (and the recipe book); it was already past noon, anyway. Certified Ranger No. 2, Butch, after having had a long talk over the situation with Mr. Kusakabe, finally took his leave and everyone thanked him for his contribution in helping to find the girls.

"See you later, Buck!" Konata yelled out as Butch got onto his vehicle, ready to leave.

"It's Butch!" His voice trailed off as he drove away far into the distance.

"B*tch-san is such a nice person, Onee-chan," Tsukasa commented gleefully.

Dreary Silence…

"T-Tsukasa what did you say?" Kagami asked, her eye twitching. Everyone else just stared at Tsukasa in surprise.

Konata, grinning mischievously, then spoke up and teased, "Tsukasa, you naughty, naughty girl!"

"Eh!?" Tsukasa was confused as to why all eyes were on her and started fretting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After having resolved the little incident with Tsukasa—fortunately, no soap involved—the girls decided to just go back to their rooms and talk about stuff until it came time for them to sleep. After three hours of doing absolutely nothing and just hanging out and talking about random topics, it was already eight o' clock at night. Misao, Ayano, and Miyuki were the first lot to head to the restroom and change. Konata was very impatient and didn't want to wait, so she headed for the closet and changed there. Francheska just said she had something to do and headed downstairs without saying anything else, but she seemed to be completely immersed in her thoughts. Tsukasa and Kagami decided to just stay and change in the room everyone had reluctantly left for the two alone.

Kagami sat on the edge of Konata's and her bed, her back facing Tsukasa. "You can change first Tsukasa."

Tsukasa nodded as if her sister were able to see her and then started changing. You could hear her skirt dropping to the floor, and the sound of a shirt being unbuttoned. Kagami waited patiently, swinging her legs back and forth and staring up at the ceiling, seemingly bored, waiting. Then she wasn't able to hear the sounds of her sister changing anymore, everything became silent and quiet. The silence started to get to her so she spoke up, "Tsukasa, are you done?"

"Am I not good enough?" Tsukasa questioned her sister darkly, her tone distant.

"Eh?" Kagami was puzzled, her back still turned. "What do you mean, Tsukasa?"

Kagami heard creaky steps coming closer to where she was sitting, then the noise was turned onto the bed. In no time at all, she felt arms wrap around her neck delicately. She could feel it, Tsukasa's bare body brushing against her own. Not exactly bare, it just felt that way, Tsukasa still had underwear and a bra on her, but everything else was dropped somewhere on the floor. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered to Tsukasa right now but Kagami. "Is Kona-chan better than me?"

"W-what are you saying?" Kagami couldn't help but stutter a bit, she was starting to get very nervous. "Are you done changing?"

"I _have_ changed, Onee-chan," Tsukasa said as she leaned her head gently onto Kagami's. "Can't you see I've changed?" She started to sob and sniffle like before. Except that there was no garlic this time; it was very real.

Kagami remained silent.

"It's always been Kona-chan, you know?" Tsukasa said, choking back tears.

Kagami gulped, but she didn't dare look up at Tsukasa.

"Why can't you see that I crave for your attention, too?" She said in the tone that made it sound like some sort of question. But it didn't need an answer. It wasn't expecting an answer.

"My attention?" Kagami repeated the last words that were spoken by her twin. "W-what does Konata have to do with all this?"

"Onee-chan I…"

_Don't! _Kagami thought desperately.

"…have always,"

_Please just stop, Tsukasa!_

"…loved you."

_She said it…_ Kagami felt as if the life had been drained out of her, her body was limp.

Then Tsukasa saw her chance, the chance to finally do what she had been yearning to do for so long—kiss her adorable twin sister. She turned Kagami's head slightly toward her, enough for her to be able to see her. She lifted Kagami's chin with her left index finger, and looked straight into her damp, shocked eyes. She tilted her head enough for her lips to level up to her sister's, then slowly leaned in closer to her face, to her lips, for the take of the year.

Life finally flooded back into Kagami, and she was aware of everything once more. Her sister was about to take it—her first kiss. No! Never! She couldn't, not with her sister of all people! It would be a sin and it would ruin their sisterhood. Kagami immediately pushed her sister back and made a dash out of the room, leaving the poor and semi-naked Tsukasa lying in bed, a little dazed.

Kagami ran down the stairs and stumbled upon Francheska, who until recently had been calmly walking up the stairs, and knocked her down. Francheska, after having fallen on the floor and gotten up in a sitting position, rubbed the back of her head in pain. "Watch where you're going, will you!?"

Francheska then saw Kagami's eyes, panicking, pleading for help. "Francheska, my sister just tried to kiss me!" She exclaimed.

Francheska's eyes widened in astonishment, but they quickly returned to normal. She didn't say anything, just looked down at the floor intently as if searching for something, but her eyes were distant. As if looking down at the floor was just a disguise hiding what she was really doing. Kagami waited patiently for about two seconds, and then repeated exasperatedly, "My sister just tried to kiss me! Help!?"

"So it's started…" Francheska said mostly to herself than Kagami.

"What!?" Kagami asked, her forehead getting a little sweaty. "What's started!?"

"Side effects."

"Huh?"

- - -

_Please _review, it'll give me the will to go on.

^^/


End file.
